Pod Czarną Flagą
by Atherii
Summary: Nie zawsze pirat jest tak straszny, jak go kreują opowieści o nim.
1. Niewolnik

Umm... Cześć? Dawno nie publikowałam? Jeżeli ktoś czuje się tym urażony: Przepraszam!

Od podajże stycznia męczył mnie pomysł na tego fanfika, lecz dopiero dwa tygodnie temu udało mi się go ukończyć. Tak, wiem że zajęło mi to bardzo długo, lecz nic nie poradzę na to, że ostatnio wszystko robię bardzo powolnie.

Jak pewnie się domyślacie, tym razem zamierzam was katować pirackim AU. Co jeszcze...? Może parę informacji:

1. Chociaż oficjalny zapis wskazuje inaczej, postanowiłam nazywać pewną niską, wiecznie niezadowoloną postać imieniem "Rivaille". "Levi" ponownie funkcjonuje tu jako zdrobnienie (chociaż naprawdę rzadko się pojawia), jednak drugi zapis tego imienia będzie miał znaczenie pod koniec opowiadania.

2. Postacie (a w szczególności Rivaille) są w dużej części OOC. Wiem, nie powinnam ich robić jako OOC, ale nic nie poradzę! Przepraszam!

3. Jak zawsze, moje prace zawierają skrajną głupotę (może również zawierać śladowe ilości orzechów; w procesie tworzenia były wykorzystywane hektolitry mleka, kawy i co tam mi jeszcze wpadło w ręce).

4. Opowiadanie jest o piratach, więc możecie się spodziewać sporej ilości bluzgów (ha! nawet trochę słowotwórstwa!). Póki co, opowiadanie będzie figurowało z ratingiem "T", lecz jeżeli uważacie, że przekleństw jest za dużo, mogę go zmienić.

5. Znowu będzie Riren, lecz dopiero pod koniec, więc... trochę wody w morzu upłynie, zanim ta dwójka będzie razem.

6. Jeżeli macie jakieś pytania, z wielką chęcią na nie odpowiem.

Dobra, nie będę już przedłużała. Na koniec podziękowania. Wielkie, wielkie, WIELKIE dzięki mojej siostrze, która nieraz 24/7 musiała wysłuchiwać mojej paplaniny. Jej pomoc przy wymyślaniu okazała się nieoceniona. Ona również wykonywała dla mnie "pierwsze czytanie", oceniając, czy cała opowieść ma ręce i nogi.

Z góry przepraszam za wszelkie błędy. Czytałam już ff kilka razy, lecz pewnie wciąż jest jeszcze wiele niepoprawionych "pchełek".

* * *

**Chapter 1: Niewolnik**

-Sir!- usłyszał męski głos za sobą. Obrócił się i zobaczył blondyna, ubranego w zielony kaftan.- Widać statek na horyzoncie!

Skinął głową i zmrużył swoje ciemnoszare oczy. Rzeczywiście, dostrzegł rozmazaną plamę, przypominającą maszt z białymi żaglami. Wyciągnął rękę, w którą natychmiast została wsunięta luneta. Spojrzał przez nią, dokładnie przyglądając się statkowi. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

-Wciągnąć czarną flagę.- powiedział, po czym chwycił za ster i jednym, płynnym szarpnięciem, skierował swoją fregatę w stronę wypatrzonego celu.

Nie wiedział czemu, od samego rana miał przeczucia, że coś złego się stanie. Lecz teraz, nie miał czasu na przemyślenia. Słysząc kolejny wystrzał, wsunął się głębiej w kąt i zwinął w kłębek, kryjąc głowę między kolanami. Modlił się w duchu, aby to już się szybko skończyło. Z kilkuletniego doświadczenia wiedział, że ataki piratów najlepiej przeczekać w ukryciu, chyba że komuś naprawdę spieszyło się do grobu, a w tym przypadku na dno oceanu.

Rozległa się kolejna salwa, na dźwięk której mimowolnie drgnął. Tym razem, do dźwięku wystrzału, dołączył odgłos pękającego drewna i krzyk umierających ludzi. Zamiast kolejnej salwy, usłyszał krzyki i odgłos stóp, lądujących ciężko na pokładzie nad nim. Kolejnymi dźwiękami, jakie usłyszał były szczęk mieczy, krzyżujących się ze sobą, wystrzały pistoletów i błagania załogi, które po chwili brutalnie uciszono.

Usłyszał skrzypienie drewnianych chodów- ktoś schodził pod pokład. Próbował jeszcze bardziej się skulić, lecz nie było to już możliwe. Ciężkie kroki rozchodziły się dookoła, a miecz co chwila podważał wieka skrzyń. Schody ponownie zaskrzypiały.

-Auruo! Wracaj na górę! Za chwilę zatapiamy!- odezwał się kobiecy głos.

-Już wracam, Petra!- odpowiedział.

Mimowolnie, z jego gardła wyrwał się cichy jęk. Więc jednak miał zginąć; jeżeli nie porzucony na bezludnej wyspie, to zatopiony razem z okrętem, na którym spędził ostatnie miesiące swojego życia.

Dwie pary oczu natychmiast skierowały się w stronę skrzyń, za którymi się ukrył. Zaczął się trząść.

-Chyba mamy szczury pod pokładem.- stwierdził mężczyzna, nazwany Auruo i powoli ruszył w jego stronę.

-Kapitanie!- odezwał się kobiecy głos. Odwrócił się i spojrzał na niską dziewczynę o brązowo-rudych włosach.- Właśnie znaleźliśmy go pod pokładem- wskazała na chłopaka, którego Auruo akurat wyprowadzał spod pokładu.

Kapitan przyjrzał się znajdzie. Chłopak miał brązowe, potargane włosy i patrzył na niego przestraszonymi, zielono-morskimi oczami. Był ubrany w brudną, podartą koszulę, która kiedyś musiała być biała, i brązowe, postrzępione spodnie.

Przywódca usłyszał szybkie kroki za sobą i wiedział, że za chwilę coś się na niego rzuci. Owo coś, czyli szatynka o brązowych oczach rzeczywiście wpadła na niego i położyła głowę na jego lewym ramieniu.

-Jej! Jaki on słodki!- zapiszczała na widok zielonookiego chłopaka- Ne, Rivaille, możemy go zatrzymać? Możemy, możemy, możemy…?

-Cicho, Hanji! Złaź ze mnie!- syknął wściekle, zrzucając z siebie kobietę.

-Jesteś dla mnie taki niemiły!- jęknęła szatynka, ale ustąpiła kapitanowi. Z doświadczenia wiedziała, że jeżeli nie chce się przez tydzień szorować na kolanach pokładu (chyba, że jest się Sashą i się do tego przywykło), to lepiej ZA BARDZO nie irytować kapitana.

Rivaille powoli podszedł do chłopaka, który natychmiast opuścił głowę i próbował się wycofać, lecz mocny uścisk na ramieniu mu na to nie pozwolił.

-Jak się nazywasz?- zapytał zimnym głosem. Chłopak odwrócił głowę.

-Kapitan się ciebie o coś pytał! Odpowiadaj!- wrzasnął szatynowi do ucha Auruo.

-SPOKÓJ!- zarządził Rivaille.- Jesteś niewolnikiem?- spytał. Chłopak skinął niechętnie głową. _Przynajmniej rozumie po naszemu_, pomyślał.- Umiesz mówić?- rzucił, na co szatyn znowu potaknął głową.- Co powinniśmy z tobą zrobić?- westchnął ciężko kapitan. Widział kątem oka, jak Hanji podnosi nieśmiało rękę.- Nie pytałem cię o zdanie, Zoe!- krzyknął w stronę szatynki, która niechętnie opuściła dłoń.- Weźcie go na statek. Później z nim porozmawiam.- polecił Auruo i Petrze, którzy natychmiast zabrali się za wykonanie rozkazu.- Zabierzcie wszystko, co może się nam przydać!

Szatyn nie protestował, kiedy dwójka piratów pomagała mu przejść na drugi statek. Kątem oka zauważył galion swojego tymczasowego „domu". Na dziobie statku wyrzeźbiony był szczerzący kły wilk. Przednie łapy zwierzęcia były podwinięte, co sprawiało wrażenie, że wilk wręcz skacze nad falami morza. Chłopak musiał przyznać sam przed sobą, że galion jego nowego statku był prawdziwym dziełem sztuki.

Odkąd został zabrany na statek, minęły jakieś dwie godziny. W tym czasie zdążyło się już ściemnić. Nikt się do niego nie odzywał. Siedział przy maszcie, czekając, aż kapitan zażyczy sobie z nim porozmawiać. W końcu białowłosy mężczyzna, Auruo, przyszedł, pomógł mu wstać, mówiąc, że kapitan już czeka i zaprowadził do kajuty kapitana, jednak nie wszedł do środka. Chłopak niepewnie zapukał, a kiedy usłyszał oschłe „wejść", otworzył drzwi i przekroczył próg. Wnętrze było dość przytulne, utrzymane w czerwonych odcieniach. W głębi, po prawej stronie, dostrzegł niszę, w którą sprytnie był wpasowany materac z masą poduszek i ciepłą pierzyną na wierzchu. Na sam ich widok, chłopak poczuł się senny. Po lewej stronie pokoju, w pobliżu wejścia stała komoda a obok niej manekin, na który założono długi, czarny płaszcz, w który był ubrany kapitan, kiedy chłopak po raz pierwszy go zobaczył. Z tyłu pomieszczenia usytuowane było okno, z którego lewej strony znajdowała się niewielka półka z książkami. Na środku pokoju stał okrągły stół, pokryty masą map i pożółkłych kartek. Na obitym krześle przy stole, siedział kapitan, monotonnym ruchem mieszając czerwoną ciecz, znajdującą się w szklanym kieliszku. Chłopak, wykorzystując okazję, przyjrzał się mężczyźnie. Jak zdążył wcześniej zauważyć, kapitan był dość niski, lecz za to dobrze zbudowany. Był ubrany w dopasowane, czarne spodnie i nienaganną, białą koszulę z żabotem. Spod schludnie ułożonej, czarnej grzywki, spoglądały na niego ciemnoszare, niezadowolone oczy.

-Usiądź- polecił brunet, wskazując ruchem dłoni wolne krzesło. Chłopak niechętnie podszedł do mebla i zajął miejsce na samym jego skrawku.- Zacznijmy od prostych rzeczy. Jak masz na imię?- zapytał kapitan. Szatyn chwilę zwlekał z odpowiedzią.

-Eren- wymruczał w końcu. Rivaille skinął głową.- Eren Jaeger.

-Więc nazwisko też posiadasz… Rzadka rzecz wśród niewolników.- stwierdził kapitan, unosząc brew.- Czy zechciałbyś mi opowiedzieć coś więcej o sobie?- zaproponował brunet, lecz chłopak odwrócił głowę. Rivaille westchnął ciężko.- Rozumiem, że nie. W takim wypadku, może kiedyś…

Milczeli przez chwilę, czekając, aż któreś się odezwie.

-Mam dla ciebie dwie możliwości- przerwał ciszę kapitan.- Możemy cię wysadzić w jakimś porcie. Tam znajdziesz sobie pracę, założysz szczęśliwą rodzinę i umrzesz jako staruszek w swoim łóżku, a nasze drogi już nigdy się nie spotkają.- opowiedział Rivaille. Wstał z krzesła i zabrał z jego oparcia czarny kapelusz, przypominający kształtem trójkąt.- Możesz również zostać na moim statku, pływać po morzach, łupić, bogacić się… Nie gwarantuję, że długo pożyjesz, to niebezpieczna robota. Wybór należy do ciebie.- dokończył mężczyzna. Znowu przez chwilę było cicho.

-Jeżeli… Jeżeli zdecyduję się zostać… Czym miałbym się zajmować?- zapytał nieśmiało Eren. Rivaille, słysząc pytanie chłopaka, nieznacznie się uśmiechnął.

-Nie wiem. Zobaczymy co potrafisz.- powiedział brunet, wzruszając ramionami.- Więc, jaka jest twoja decyzja?

-Zostaję.- stwierdził chłopak pewnym głosem.

-To twoja decyzja; nie moja wina, jeżeli później będziesz jej żałował.- ostrzegł kapitan. Jaeger skinął głową na znak, że zrozumiał.- Rano pokażę ci statek i poznasz załogę.- Rivaille podszedł do manekina i położył na nim czarny kapelusz. Potem, cicho zakradł się pod drzwi i szarpnął nimi nagle, a do środka wpadł Auruo, który najwyraźniej musiał podsłuchiwać całą rozmowę.- Dobrze, że jesteś.- stwierdził brunet pozornie spokojnym głosem- Bądź tak miły i znajdź Erenowi wolną koję.- zarządził Rivaille, cofając się w głąb swojej kajuty.- Ach, i nie zapomnij jutro zmienić Sashy przy sprzątaniu. Myślę, że dwa tygodnie szorowanie pokładu ci nie zaszkodzą, a może nawet nauczą, że nie powinno się podsłuchiwać rozmów kapitana.

Auruo, słysząc słowa niskiego mężczyzny, pobladł ze strachu, lecz przyjął je bez najmniejszego sprzeciwu. Kapitan machnął ręką w stronę Erena, dając mu do zrozumienia, że może sobie już iść, a sam skierował się w stronę łóżka. Jaeger opuścił pokój i udał się razem z białowłosym mężczyzną. Zeszli pod pokład i skierowali się w stronę rufy, do pokoju gdzie były kubryki. Auruo wskazał szatynowi koję, nie zajętą przez nikogo. Chłopak wymruczał cicho „dziękuję" i położył się na łóżku. Białowłosy poszedł w swoją stronę z zamiarem udania się na spoczynek.

Eren przewracał się jakiś czas w łóżku, nie mogąc zasnąć. Ciągle się zastanawiał, czemu postanowił zostać na statku, zamiast w końcu zejść na ląd, osiedlić się i żyć spokojnie, bez zagrożenia zmycia z pokładu. Miał nadzieję, że jego przeczucia, ciągle mu podpowiadające, nie wpędzą go w kłopoty, lecz pomogą w końcu znaleźć szczęście.


	2. Tańczący z wilkami

Ponieważ nie jestem "chómanistą" ( :) ), nie będę przedłużała i powiem krótko: kolejny chapter. Komentarze są naprawdę mile widziane.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Tańczący z wilkami**

Usłyszał nad sobą jakieś głosy, lecz je zignorował. Po raz pierwszy od dawna było mu ciepło i leżał na miękkiej pościeli. Skulił się i zaciągnął kołdrę na głowę. Wołające go głosy stały się głośniejsze, a kiedy dalej nie zwracał na nie uwagi, coś zaczęło go szarpać za ramię. Niechętnie otworzył jedno oko, aby sprawdzić, co zakłóca jego odpoczynek. Zobaczył nad sobą przyjazną twarz blondyna, który wpatrywał się w chłopaka brązowymi oczami, a właściwie okiem; Prawa gałka była zasłonięta czarną przepaską.

-Wstawaj! Nie będę na ciebie czekał cały dzień!- powiedział radośnie blondyn, uśmiechając się szeroko do Erena.

-Czemu masz na mnie czekać?- mruknął sennie szatyn, siadając na łóżku. Brązowooki uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.

-Kapitan Rivaille chciał, żebym cię oprowadził po statku.- wyjaśnił blondyn.- Przy okazji, jestem Erd Jinn, Pierwszy Oficer.-wyciągnął rękę w stronę sennego załoganta- A ty jesteś…

-Eren Jaeger- przedstawił się chłopak, podając dłoń mężczyźnie.

-Jaeger…- zamyślił się Erd- To nazwisko brzmi dość znajomo…

-To dość popularne nazwisko- oznajmił szybko szatyn. Za szybko. Jinn zmrużył brwi, ale nie zareagował na jawne kłamstwo chłopaka. Może nie chciał, by jego nazwisko zostało z kimś powiązane?

-W każdym razie, miło mi cię poznać.- na twarzy blondyna ponownie zagościł uśmiech.- Lepiej już chodźmy, bo heichou nie będzie zadowolony.

-Heichou?- zapytał zielonooki, nie rozumiejąc określenia, którym posłużył się pirat.

-Ach, wybacz, pewnie nie wiesz. Często nazywamy tak kapitana. Rivaille nie za bardzo lubi to określenie, ale już do niego przywykł.- pirat wzruszył ramionami, wyjaśniając.

Szatyn skinął głową na znak, że zrozumiał i ruszył za mężczyzną. Eren przyjrzał się Jinn'owi. Mężczyzna mógł być od niego wyższy o jakieś dziesięć centymetrów; blond włosy miał spięte z tyłu głowy w kucyk. Erd był ubrany w białą koszulę z luźnymi rękawami i ciemnozielony kubrak sięgający bioder, ściągnięty w talii czarnym pasem ze złotą klamrą oraz czarne spodnie z szerokimi nogawkami. Na plecach wyszyte były dwa krzyżujące się skrzydła- jedno czarne, drugie białe. Czarne buty mężczyzny, prawdopodobnie podkute metalem, wydawały zabawny dźwięk, przy każdym zetknięciu z drewnianą podłogą. Kiedy wyszli na pokład, Eren zakrył oczy ręką, z powodu rażącego, popołudniowego słońca.

-Spałem aż tak długo?- zdziwił się chłopak. Zamiast odpowiedzi, spotkał się z cichym śmiechem przewodnika.- Wybacz, że pytam, ale czemu masz opaskę na oku?

-Wiesz, teraz jest taka moda…- wyjaśnił Erd, ponownie chichocząc- Poza tym, przez to wyglądam groźniej.

Szatyn skinął głową na znak, że zrozumiał.

-Tak więc, Erenie Jaeger, mam tę oto przyjemność powitania cię na „Okami", statku najwspanialszego pod słońcem kapitana Rivialle'a!- powiedział, a wręcz wykrzyczał Erd.

-Jinn, na wazelinie daleko nie zajedziesz. Szybciej z pokładu zjedziesz!- zaśmiał się ktoś. Blondyn odwrócił się w stronę, z której dochodził głos i trafił wzrokiem na wysokiego szatyna z włosami zaczesanymi w czub nad czołem. Szatyn był ubrany podobnie jak Erd, lecz kolor jego kubraka był fioletowy, zamiast ciemnozielonego. Eren rozejrzał się ciekawie po statku i zauważył, że wszyscy nosili białe koszule, czarne spodnie i kamizelki w wielu różnych kolorach.

-Erd-san?- zwrócił na siebie uwagę Jaeger- Czemu wszyscy mają inne kubraki?

-Więc zwróciłeś uwagę?- zainteresował się Jinn- Kolor kamizelki oznacza funkcję, jaką każdy pełni na statku. Ten oto przyjemniaczek to Gunther Schultz, kwatermistrz. Zajmuje się zaopatrzeniem naszego statku. Z pozoru to miły gość, ale tak naprawdę to diabeł wcielony, jeżeli idzie z nim grać w karty.- przedstawił przyjaciela blondyn.

-Za to z Erdem nigdy nie idzie wypić. Skurwysyn ma za mocną głowę.- wtrącił niewinnie kwatermistrz.

-Ruszajmy dalej- Pierwszy oficer klepnął Erena w ramię i poprowadził dalej.- A z tobą sobie jeszcze pogadam…- zagroził, zwracając się w stronę Schultza. W odpowiedzi usłyszał radosny śmiech kwatermistrza.

Nie zdążyli odejść daleko, kiedy blondyn zatrzymał się przy grupie czterech osób- trzech mężczyzn i jednej kobiety, ubranych w ciemnoniebieskie kubraki.

-Tutaj widzisz naszych żeglarzy, którzy zajmują się żaglami. Od prawej są to Jean Kristein- Erd wskazał na chłopaka o jasnoblond, prawie białych, włosach i końskiej twarzy- Obok stoi Connie Springer- dłoń skierowała się ku niskiemu, łysemu chłopakowi o trochę głupkowatym uśmiechu- Dalej Marco „Polo" Bott- skinął głową na ciemnowłosego chłopaka z masą piegów na twarzy, który uśmiechnął się przyjacielsko.- No i oczywiście nasza przesławna Sasha Blouse, bez której nasze życie byłoby nudne!- wyszczerzył się w stronę brązowowłosej dziewczyny, która odpowiedziała równie szerokim uśmiechem.- Słynie z tego, że ciągle zabiera jedzenie z pokładowej kuchni oraz tego, że w ramach „kary" szoruje pokład.- przedstawił całą czwórkę. Mieli już odchodzić, kiedy Erdowi coś się przypomniało- Ach, właśnie! Kapitan kazał ci przekazać, że przez dwa tygodnie Auruo zajmie się szorowaniem pokładu!

Kiedy tylko blondyn skończył swoją kwestię, na całym statku rozległ się przeraźliwy jęk dziewczyny-żeglarza.

-Błagam! Wszystko, tylko nie to! Ja uwielbiam tę robotę!- płakała Sasha, lecz nikt nie zareagował na jej prośby.

Dalej skierowali się z powrotem pod pokład i weszli do pierwszej kajuty po prawej stronie, w której siedzieli dwaj mężczyźni. Jeden z nich był wysoki, z czarnymi włosami; wydawał się być dość nieśmiały. Obok niego siedział barczysty blondyn o krótko przystrzyżonych włosach. Obaj byli ubrani w brunatne kubraki.

-To są Reiner Braun i Bertolt Hoover, zajmują się naprawami statku. Ogółem to mili faceci, ale ciężko się z nimi porozumieć.

Reiner i Bertolt skinęli im głowami i wrócili do przerwanej rozmowy.

Erd i Eren przeszli do sąsiadującego pomieszczenia, gdzie znajdował się medyk. Lekarzem była urocza, mała blondynka o niebieskich oczach, która w tamtym momencie była molestowana przez brunetkę z piegami na twarzy.

-Nasz medyk, podaje się za Christę Renz, chociaż tak naprawdę nazywa się inaczej. Z sobie tylko znanych powodów nie chce podać nam swojego nazwiska. Tamta kobieta, która ją napastuje to Ymir, jeden z naszych kanonierów. Radzę ci uważać, jest chorobliwie zazdrosna o małego aniołka- Jinn, mówiąc „małego aniołka", miał oczywiście na myśli nikogo innego, niż niską dziewczynę.

Eren przyjrzał się kamizelkom obu kobiet. Medyk miał na sobie jasnozielony kubrak, podczas gdy kanonier- jasnoszary.

Jinn i Jaeger wyszli spod pokładu i znaleźli się przy jednym z masztów. Blondyn krzyknął coś i zamachał. Po minucie, z bocianiego gniazda zjechała szatynka, nosząca okulary, którą Eren zapamiętał z poprzedniego dnia, oraz blondyn, który mógł mieć około dwóch metrów wzrostu. Oboje byli ubrani w kaftany, kolorem przypominające piasek.

-Hanji Zoe jest najbardziej szaloną osobą na tym statku. Dobrze radzę, jeżeli ma się zamiar spokojnie przespać noc, zamiast ślęczeć przy stole i przytakiwać, lepiej nie pytać jej o różne teorie.- Erd przedstawił szatynkę.- Tuż obok widzisz Mike'a Zakarius'a, najwyższego człowieka, jaki kiedykolwiek stąpał po tym statku. Słynie on ze swojej zadbanej bródki oraz niezwykłego zmysłu węchu. Oboje siedzą na bocianim gnieździe i Bóg jeden wie, co tam robią oprócz wypatrywania statków.- opowiadał oficer.

-Uchylę rąbka tajemnicy… Gramy w rozbieranego pokera!- zaśmiała się Hanji.

-Ach, już rozumiem… Mike pewnie specjalnie przegrywa. Ma nadzieję, że cię tym oślepi i wygra zakład.

-Em… Jaki zakład?- wtrącił się Eren.

-Jakiś czas temu, Mike i Hanji postanowili się przekonać, które z nich lepiej wyszukuje statki. Hanji polega na swoim wzroku a Mike, na węchu. Na razie wynik jest dość wyrównany.

-Nie dość wyrównany!- wtrąciła się Zoe- Dzięki wczorajszemu łupowi, wygrywam!

-Dobra, Hanji. Kończ przechwałki i wracaj na gniazdo- polecił Erd.- Mike, chyba miałeś zameldować coś kapitanowi.

Zakarius niechętnie mruknął. Zanim ruszył za Erenem i Erdem, spojrzał tęsknym wzrokiem za szatynką, która wjeżdżała na bocianie gniazdo przy pomocy prostej konstrukcji zwanej przeciwwagą, śmiejąc się przy tym w niebogłosy. Trójka skierowała się ku podwyższonej rufie. Po lewej stronie, przy schodach, stali Petra, Auruo i dość niska blondynka. Auruo był ubrany w ciemnoszary kaftan, podczas gdy dziewczyny miały takie same kamizelki, jaką nosiła Ymir.

-Oto reszta kanonierów. Auruo Bossard jest, że się tak wyrażę, tym głównym kanonierem, chociaż nie wiem czemu. Moim zdaniem, powinna nim być Petra Ral.- zamyślił się Jinn.- Ostatnim kanonierem, którego powinieneś poznać jest Annie Leonhart, naprawdę waleczna babka. Nikt oprócz kapitana jeszcze z nią nie wygrał w walce wręcz.

W tym momencie, Mike odłączył się od grupki i ruszył w stronę kapitana. Pozostała dwójka przeszła kilka kroków do przodu i stanęła przed niebieskookim blondynem, niższym o kilka centymetrów od Erena, który był ubrany w jasnoniebieską kamizelkę. Załogant pomachał nieśmiało i odwrócił wzrok.

-Oto nasz nawigator, Armin Arlet. Mały ma głowę nie od parady. Największym problemem jest to, że z jego cichym głosem ciężko mu się przebić przez wrzaski innych.

Na końcu podeszli do steru, przy którym stał kapitan. Mężczyzna miał na sobie białą koszulę z luźnym rękawem, z czerwoną szarfą przewiązaną w pasie, na ramiona zaś narzucił czarny płaszcz sięgający mu za kolana.

-Heichou, melduję, że oprowadziłem Erena Jaegera po statku.- powiedział Erd, przykładając prawą pięść do serca. Jak się Eren później dowiedział, był to rodzaj ich salutu. Rivaille, słysząc raport, skinął głową i dalej wpatrywał się w horyzont. Po kilku minutach ciszy, kapitan zwrócił się do Erda.

-Masz pomysł, czym nasz nowy nabytek mógłby się zajmować?- zapytał.

-Nie, Sir. Nie jestem pewien umiejętności chłopaka.- odpowiedział Jinn, smutno kręcąc głową.

-Erd, przejmiesz na trochę ster?- spytał Heichou.

-Oczywiście, ale czemu?- blondyn podrapał się po głowie. Rivaille uśmiechnął się chytrze.

-Przetestujemy żółtodzioba.- odpowiedział, powoli podchodząc w stronę Erena, jednocześnie wyciągając szablę.- Mam nadzieję, że masz jakieś pojęcie o szermierce.


	3. Piracki Fach

**Chapter 3:Piracki fach**

-Heichou! Nie mówisz poważnie!- krzyknęła Petra- Przecież on pewnie nawet nie umie posługiwać się bronią białą!

Rivaille zignorował uwagę dziewczynę. Zamiast tego, wyciągnął lewą rękę, w którą natychmiast został wsunięty bułat. Kapitan przyjrzał się broni i rzucił ją w stronę Erena. Jaeger nie miał najmniejszego problemu ze złapaniem szabli.

-Zasady są proste. Masz przetrwać mój atak i mnie rozbroić.- wyjaśnił brunet- Oczywiście, dam ci fory i nie użyję moich wszystkich umiejętności. Masz jakieś zastrzeżenia?

Eren pokręcił głową. Chłopak miał zaledwie kilka sekund na przygotowanie się, zanim kapitan rzucił się do przodu. Ciało szatyna zareagowało instynktownie, przypominając sobie nauki sprzed wielu lat. Zręcznie odskoczył w prawo i uniósł rękę w górę, kierując czubek miecza w dół, z zamiarem zablokowania następnego ciosu. Ataki Rivaille'a były błyskawiczne, lecz Jaeger (mimo iż wyszedł z wprawy) póki co wszystkich unikał lub blokował. W końcu chłopak zebrał się na odwagę i z defensywy, postanowił przejść w ofensywę. Odbił atak bruneta szpadą i wykorzystując kilka sekund, podczas których jego przeciwnik był odsłonięty, wyprowadził atak skierowany w splot słoneczny. Heichou, przewidując ruch przeciwnika, w porę odskoczył do tyłu.

-Widzę, że jednak co nieco umiesz.- stwierdził mężczyzna, unosząc kącik ust do góry.- Chyba mogę trochę podnieść poziom trudności.

Eren nie wiedział, jak to było w ogóle możliwe, ale ataki bruneta stały się jeszcze szybsze niż wcześniej. Tym razem Jaeger nie mógł odbić wszystkich pchnięć i cięć, więc powoli zaczął się wycofywać. Kiedy tak przeszli z pół pokładu, chłopak poczuł za plecami beczki, których nie miał jak wyminąć. Kiedy w jego stronę zmierzał miecz, z zamiarem pchnięcia go w brzuch, chłopak desperacko ugiął się na kolanach, wchodząc pod miecz, swoją szablę unosząc nad głowę, zabezpieczając się przed ewentualnym atakiem i uderzył ramieniem przeciwnika w tors. Rivaille odskoczył do tyłu, wykorzystując impet pchnięcia szatyna.

Załoga zebrana wokół widowiska zaczęła szeptać. Jak dotąd nikt nie zdołał dotrzymać kroku Heichou, kiedy ten wcale się nie starał w walce, więc co dopiero zmusić go do podniesienia poziomu. Na twarzy kapitana pojawiło się zdziwienie, zmieszane ze złością i zadowoleniem.

-Sam chciałeś…- powiedział mrocznie brunet i skoczył do przodu, ponownie przystępując do ataku. Ataki mężczyzny stały się błyskawiczne i precyzyjne; rozrywały rękawy koszuli chłopaka, który desperacko się bronił, nie raniąc go przy tym. Kiedy Rivaille'owi walka się znudziła, skoczył na szatyna, przygważdżając go kolanami do ziemi i zatrzymując miecz kilka centymetrów od jego szyi.

-Heichou! Statek na horyzoncie!- krzyknął z bocianiego gniazda Mike. Kapitan przez chwilę zapatrzył się na twarz Erena, zanim odpowiedział.

-Atakujemy!- powiedział na tyle głośno, aby wszyscy go usłyszeli.- Przetestujemy twoje umiejętności w prawdziwej walce- powiedział ciszej, zwracając się do chłopaka, leżącego na pokładzie. Wstał i ruszył w stronę rufy, gdzie przejął ster od Erda.

-Świetnie ci poszło- pochwaliła Petra, która akurat stanęła obok Jaegera, i wyciągnęła rękę, aby pomóc mu wstać.- Nikt nie przetrwał z Heichou w walce tak długo.

-Dziękuję za pochwałę.- podziękował chłopak- Ale uważam, że się nie popisałem.

-Nie bądź dla siebie zbyt surowy.- pocieszyła Ral- Teraz powinniśmy się skupić na przyszłej walce.

Petra streściła mu, co się będzie działo podczas napadu na statek. Według objaśnień, część marynarzy miała się zajmować zwijaniem i rozwijaniem żagli. Kilka oddelegowanych osób miało się zająć zarzuceniem haków i przyciągnięciem statku, podczas gdy kanonierzy i reszta załogi (w tym Eren) mieli obsługiwać działa, a kiedy drugi statek będzie unieruchomiony, ich zadaniem będzie przeskoczenie na drugi pokład i pozbycie się załogi.

Kiedy tylko upatrzony statek znalazł się w zasięgu armat, padł rozkaz: żeglarze mieli częściowo zwinąć żagle, a kanonierzy wystrzelić pierwszą salwę, która sięgnęła celu.

-Ponowić ostrzał!- krzyknął kapitan.

Kiedy tylko armaty były załadowane, powietrze przeszyły kule, szybujące w stronę ich przeciwnika. Po trzeciej salwie z armat, wrogi statek miał doszczętnie zniszczone maszty.

-Przybijać!- Rivaille przekrzyczał podniesione głosy załogi. Haki poszybowały w powietrze i zaczęły przyciągać ofiarę bliżej do swojego kata.- Przejąć statek!- padł ostatni rozkaz. Kapitan oddał ster pierwszemu oficerowi, wyciągnął broń i ruszył w stronę lin, aby chwilę później z gracją przeskoczyć na drugi pokład. Załoga poszła za jego przykładem, dołączając do kapitana jeden po drugim.

-Jestem Rivaille, kapitan „Okami", przywódca piratów! Mam zamiar przejąć ten statek! Zostawiam wam wybór! Możecie poddać się bez walki a my zabierzemy tylko to, co może nam się przydać, lub możecie stawiać opór, a my was wyrżniemy i zatopimy razem z tą łajbą.- krzyknął Rivaille.

Piraci poparli Heichou, krzycząc entuzjastycznie. Niestety, przeciwnej załodze było spieszno do grobu i przystąpili do ataku. Kapitan ruszył w stronę rufy, przecinając się bez problemu przez wszystko, co stanęło mu na drodze. Za nim podążyła Christa, Petra oraz Annie. Eren, Reiner, Bertolt, Ymir i Gunther pozbywali się załogi, brnąc w stronę dziobu. Pozostali, którzy przeskoczyli na statek, walczyli na środku, nie pozwalając przeciwnikowi przeskoczyć na „Okami".

Po stronie dziobu nie było większych problemów, głównie kilka płytkich draśnięć, które wystarczyło opatrzyć bandażem. Przy rufie, walka wciąż trwała, ale wygrana była już oczywista, a przeciwnik słabł. Rivaille właśnie ciął szeroko szablą przez pierś jednego z marynarzy, który z głuchym jękiem padł na deski pokładu. Usłyszał znajomy, dziewczęcy krzyk. Rozejrzał się szybko i zauważył, że Christa miała kłopoty. Błyskawicznie poszukał wzrokiem swoich sojuszników, lecz żaden z nich nie mógł w tamtej chwili pomóc blondynce. Kapitan szybkim krokiem ruszył w stronę medyka. Barczysty mężczyzna ustawił szpadę poziomo i zamachnął się, mając na celu ścięcie głowy małej blondynki. Rivaille szybkim ruchem szarpnął dziewczynę do tyłu, częściowo ją sobą zasłaniając. Chriście nic się nie stało, lecz ostrze zdążyło drasnąć niskiego mężczyznę w prawe ramię. Z rany zaczęła sączyć się krew, która dość szybko zabarwiała koszulę na czerwono. Kapitan błyskawicznym ciosem wybił broń z ręki mężczyzny, który wcześniej próbował zabić Christę i jednym, płynnym ruchem ściął tamtemu głowę, która z chlupotem wpadła do wody. Brunet rozejrzał się dookoła, lecz nie zauważył już żadnego przeciwnika.

-Zabierzcie wszystko, co może się przydać i zatapiamy!- powiedział swoją zwyczajową kwestię. Przez chwilę nadzorował przenoszenie ładunku z jednego statku na drugi, lecz niedługo potem zaczęło mu się kręcić w głowie.

-Idź odpocznij. Ja wszystkiego dopilnuję.- zaproponował Erd, klepiąc niskiego mężczyznę w ramię. Kapitan skinął głową i udał się na statek, prosto do swojej kajuty.- Christa, dałabyś radę zająć się raną kapitana?- zapytał blondyn.

-Wybacz, ale muszę się zająć innymi.- przeprosiła dziewczyna.- Może ktoś inny będzie mógł go opatrzyć.

-Ale kto?- Jinn załamał ręce.

-Ech… Ja się trochę znam na medycynie…- wtrącił nieśmiało Eren. Oboje popatrzyli na niego szeroko otwartymi oczyma.


	4. Pijany Medyk

EvilNekoEye: dziękuję. Postaram się dodawań nowe chaptery codziennie.

Shampain-san: nie należę do miłych osób, więc torturowania ciąg dalszy- cały chapter poświęcony opatrywaniu ran. Buhahahaha...

* * *

**Chapter 4: Pijany medyk**

Eren nieśmiało zapukał do drzwi i czekał na zaproszenie. Po kilku chwilach usłyszał niezbyt miłe „wejść" i to mu musiało wystarczyć. Niepewnie wszedł do środka.

-O co chodzi?- warknął wściekle kapitan, trzymając swoje prawe przedramię.

-Poproszono mnie, żebym zajął się twoją raną.- wyjaśnił Eren, odstawiając na stolik kilka przedmiotów, które przyniósł ze sobą. Na blacie zostawił bukłak z wodą, brązowy futerał, bandaże, kilka czystych kawałków materiału i dwie szklane butelki ze z złotym płynem w środku oraz talerzyk z kilkoma dziwnymi liśćmi.

-Możesz sobie iść. Nie potrzebuję niczyjej łaski.- powiedział niski mężczyzna, machając na Erena zakrwawioną dłonią.

-Sądzę trochę inaczej.- zaprotestował szatyn, podchodząc do łóżka, na którym siedział Heichou.

-Mówiłem, nie potrzebuję…- zaczął wściekle kapitan, lecz mu przerwano.

-Słuchaj, w dupie mam to, że nie potrzebujesz niczyjej pomocy! Albo mi pozwolisz zająć się raną, albo wda się w nią zakażenie lub się wykrwawisz i zdechniesz niczym parszywy pies w swojej pierdolonej budzie!- wrzasnął na niego Eren. Kiedy skończył swój wywód, zaczął dyszeć z wściekłości. Rivaille przez chwilę wpatrywał się w chłopaka z szeroko otwartymi oczami, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, że ktoś śmiał mu się sprzeciwić, co więcej porównać do „parszywego psa".

Brunet odwrócił głowę, tym razem dając za wygraną. Chociaż gotowała się w nim złość, postanowił ustąpić. Eren odetchnął z ulgą, przysiadł na łóżku obok kapitana i zaczął mu delikatnie zdejmować koszulkę.

-Co robisz?- syknął Heichou, odwracając się do chłopaka.- Przecież sam mogę zdjąć bluzkę. Nie jestem kaleką.

-Nie, nie jesteś, ale za to brutalność wręcz od ciebie tryska, więc jeżeli nie chcesz pogorszyć stanu, w jakim się znajdujesz, lepiej się zamknij i daj mi pracować.- odpowiedział równie wściekle szatyn.

Przez chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem, niczym dwa psy, mające się na siebie zaraz rzucić i zagryźć. Brunet ponownie ustąpił, znowu odwracając głowę w inną stronę, mrucząc jednocześnie „cholerny dzieciak". Eren uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, słysząc to określenie i wrócił do przerwanej czynności. Niedługo później, Jaeger odłożył zakrwawioną koszulkę na podłogę i przyjrzał się ranie. Na pierwszy rzut oka nie wyglądała najgorzej, ale chłopak nie mógł stwierdzić niczego dokładniejszego; wokół zranienia było dużo na wpół zakrzepniętej krwi. Eren podszedł do stolika i zabrał z niego bukłak z wodą oraz kawałki materiału. Czyste szmaty nasączył wodą i delikatnie przemył skórę wokół rany, po czym ponownie przyjrzał się rozcięciu. Na szczęście nie było bardzo głębokie, ale wymagało szycia. Szatyn odłożył na miejsce bukłak i brudną szmatę, a zamiast tego zabrał szklaną butelkę, brązowy futerał i czysty kawałek materiału.

Kiedy tylko odkorkował butelkę, nozdrza obu z nich uderzył intensywny, charakterystyczny zapach.

-Rum?- uniósł pytająco brew Rivaille. Chłopak skinął głową i nalał trochę alkoholu na szmatkę, po czym zaczął przemywać zranienie.

-Musiałem czymś zdezynfekować ranę, zanim ją zaszyję.- odpowiedział Eren, wyjmując z futerału małą igłę.

-Nie ma mowy!- zaprotestował kapitan. Zerwał się z łóżka, aż zakręciło mu się w głowie, lecz postanowił to zignorować.

-Nie bądź dzieciakiem!- Jaeger załamał ręce.- Kiedy ją zaszyję, rana szybciej się zrośnie i będzie mniejsze ryzyko infekcji!

-Nie ma mowy.- uciął brunet.

-Więc co mam z tym zrobić?- zapytał szatyn.

-Możesz to wypić.- odpowiedział mu ozięble kapitan.

-Sam?- nie dowierzał zielonooki. Mężczyzna westchnął ciężko i wyciągnął rękę w stronę butelki.

-Pomogę ci.- zaoferował Heichou, zabierając alkohol z ręki chłopaka. Eren wstał z łóżka i zabrał ze stołu drugą, podobną butelkę. Rivaille zmarszczył brwi.

-Przecież jedna na dwóch to za mało- wyjaśnił szatyn z niemrawym uśmiechem na twarzy. Kapitan wzruszył ramionami. Stuknął butelką o tą, trzymaną przez chłopaka i pociągnął długi, solidny łyk, nie kłopocząc się nawet o popicie palącego alkoholu. Eren niechętnie poszedł w ślady przywódcy.

Po pół godzinie, Rivaille'owi przyjemnie szumiało w głowie, a świat stał się bardziej niestabilny, niż wcześniej. Za to po Erenie nie było widać żadnych objawów wypicia połowy butelki.

-Chyba już wystarczy.- mruknął do siebie Eren. Odstawił swoją butelkę na stole i ponownie zabrał z niego brązowy futerał, po czym podszedł do łóżka, na którym siedział kapitan. Wyjął butelkę z rąk dowódcy i postawił ją na podłodze obok siebie.

-Co robisz?- zapytał podejrzliwie brunet. Język zaczynał już mu się lekko plątać.

-Mam zamiar zszyć tą ranę.- odpowiedział szczerze chłopak, nawlekając cienką nitkę na igłę.

-Mówiłem, że nie będziesz mnie szył.- przypomniał Heichou.- Poza tym nie dam pijanemu dzieciakowi wbić mi igły w ciało.

-Nie jestem pijany.- zaprotestował Eren. Kiedy kapitan wskazał ręką butelkę, chłopak zaśmiał się pod nosem.- Zwykła, zabarwiona woda- wyjaśnił.

-Ty skurwysynie!- syknął niski mężczyzna.

Jaeger uśmiechnął się szeroko. Zamiast odpowiedzieć, wbił igłę tuż przy krawędzi rany i przeciągnął, przebijając się po drugiej stronie zranienia.

-Wiesz, że to boli?- zapytał spokojnie Rivaille.

-Pociesz się tym, że jesteś znieczulony alkoholem.- powiedział szatyn, kontynuując zszywanie rany. Około minuty później, Eren skończył. Przegryzł zębami nitkę w pobliżu skóry i schował narzędzia, które następnie odłożył na stół.

-Chyba nie było tak źle, co?- zagadnął zielonooki.- Jeszcze tylko opatrzę ranę i będzie gotowe.

Chłopak wsunął liście do ust i zaczął je żuć. Od razu zabrał ze stołu bandaże i wrócił do boku rannego. Kiedy przeżuta papka z liści była już gotowa, rozłożył ją obficie na powierzchni zszytej rany, po czym obwiązał bandażem.

-Gotowe.- stwierdził chłopak, podziwiając swoją robotę.- Powinieneś się trochę przespać. Pozwoli to ranie szybciej się zrosnąć, a przy okazji trochę wytrzeźwiejesz.- powiedział szatyn z szeroki uśmiechem.- Wrócę za jakieś trzy godziny i zmienię opatrunek.

Zaczynało się już ściemniać, kiedy Eren ponownie zapukał do drzwi. Usłyszał ciche jęknięcie, po którym nastąpiło pełne agonii „proszę". Chłopak wszedł do środka i zobaczył swojego kapitana, wyciągniętego na łóżku. Mężczyzna leżał na brzuchu, z twarzą schowaną w poduszkach.

-Obudziłeś mnie- oskarżył brunet.

-Przepraszam.- mruknął Eren.- Przyszedłem zmienić opatrunek.- wyjaśnił. Heichou skinął głową. Bez zbędnych rozmów, szatyn zabrał się za robotę. Starł papkę z liści z rany, a zamiast niej naniósł pachnącą ziołami maść, po czym ponownie zabandażował przedramię- Powinno być w porządku.- stwierdził zielonooki. Kiedy nie usłyszał żadnej odpowiedzi, postanowił kontynuować- Chciałem przeprosić za moje wcześniejsze zachowanie. Nie powinienem zwracać się do ciebie w ten sposób.- powiedział, spuszczając wzrok. Kapitan machnął od niechcenia zdrową ręką, dając do zrozumienia, że to nieważne.

-Zostawiłem coś dla ciebie na krześle.- oznajmił Rivaille, a jego głos był stłumiony przez poduszki. Eren podszedł do mebla i zabrał z niego białą bluzkę, czarne spodnie, czarny pasek i kubrak w takim samym kolorze, jak ten Christy. Obok krzesła leżała para czarnych, podkutych butów- Od jutra będziesz pomocnikiem medyka. Gratulacje. Możesz odejść.

Eren skłonił głowę (chociaż kapitan nie mógł tego widzieć) i wyszedł, udając się w stronę swojej koi.


	5. Czas na naukę

Umm... Rozdział pełen głupoty? Tak samo jak kilka najbliższych.

EvilNekoEye: wiem, że niektóre bluzgi brzmią ciężko, ale co poradzić? Piraci!

EvilNekoEye, Shampain-san: Oczywiście Riren będzie, ale później (póki co, będzie trochę "napięcia"). Powiedzmy, że ten ff jest "wolno budowany" (dupa, nie wolno budowany. Po prostu nie umiem pisać fluffa TT_TT).

* * *

**Chapter 5: Czas na naukę**

Eren poprawił na rękach ciężką skrzynię, z której doszedł go odgłos szklanych butelek, obijających się o siebie. Nacisnął łokciem klamkę i popchnął drzwi ramieniem, po czym wszedł do pomieszczenia. Odstawił skrzynię na stolę i otarł wierzchem dłoni pot z czoła.

-To już ostatnia skrzynia.- zameldował Eren, zwracając się do małej blondynki. Dziewczyna uniosła wzrok znad papierów i spojrzała na zielonookiego.

-Dobra robota.- powiedziała słodkim głosikiem.- Sprawdziłam, jak wygląda ramię kapitana. Naprawdę świetnie sobie wczoraj poradziłeś, Eren!- pochwaliła.- Gdzie się tego nauczyłeś?

-Pływałem wcześniej na kilku statkach, gdzie musiałem robić za medyka.- odpowiedział Jaeger. Nie powiedział całej prawdy, ale również nie skłamał. Póki nikt go o to nie pytał, wolał nie wspominać za dużo o swojej przeszłości.

-Cieszę się, że Heichou przydzielił cię do mnie. Może na co dzień medyk nie ma zbyt dużo do roboty, ale kiedy przychodzi do walki… szkoda mówić.- westchnęła Christa.- Za to z twoimi zdolnościami, powinno być o wiele łatwiej.

Drzwi do pokoju otworzyły się i do środka wmaszerowała niezadowolona Ymir.

-Kapitan cię szukał. Lepiej bierz dupę w troki i zapierdalaj do niego, jeżeli ci życie miłe.- powiedziała dziewczyna, obrzucając Jaegera miażdżącym spojrzeniem. Chłopak skinął głową i wyszedł, udając się na poszukiwania niskiego mężczyzny. Znalazł go na głównym pokładzie, opartego o maszt.

-Szukałeś mnie, kapitanie?- zapytał szatyn, podchodząc do dowódcy.

-Ta.- potaknął od niechcenia brunet.- Pozwól na chwilę ze mną.

Obaj weszli do kajuty kapitana. Rivaille z miejsca usiadł na dalszym krześle, zakładając nogę na nogę. Wskazał chłopakowi drugie krzesło, na którym Eren niechętnie usiadł.

-Nie chce mi się strzępić języka, więc powiem od razu.- westchnął kapitan.- Możesz pokręcić się jeszcze przez godzinę, potem masz się tutaj zameldować. Będziesz się uczył.

-Przepraszam? Nie zrozumiałem…- powiedział szatyn, szybko kilkukrotnie mrugając powiekami. Brunet ponownie ciężko westchnął.

-Mówię, że od dzisiaj będziesz się uczył. Czytanie, pisanie i tym podobne. Rozumiesz, czy mam to jeszcze prościej przedstawić?- warknął Heichou.

-Rozumiem, ale chodzi mi o to, po co mi to potrzebne, skoro…- zaczął chłopak.

-Nie pierdol mi tu rzeczy typu „mi to nie potrzebne"!- krzyknął Rivaille.- Nie mam zamiaru trzymać na statku skończonych idiotów!- powiedział spokojniej, lecz z wyraźną wściekłością w głosie.- Za godzinę masz zajęcia z Arminem. Uprzedzałem Christę, że nie zawsze będziesz do jej dyspozycji. Teraz możesz sobie odejść.

Jaeger siedział przez chwilę z otwartą buzią, jednak zaraz zebrał się w sobie i wyszedł.

-EREEEEN!- usłyszał krzyk, dochodzący z góry. Spojrzał w stronę bocianiego gniazda, gdzie stała Hanji, machając do niego- Możesz tu wejść na chwilkę!?

Chłopak skinął głową i zaczął się wspinać po takielunku na bocianie gniazdo. Kiedy w końcu stanął na nogach, poczuł, że ktoś klepie go po plecach.

-Rekordowy czas!- pochwaliła Zoe.- Jeszcze żaden żółtodziób nie wspiął się tutaj tak szybko.

-Chciałaś coś ode mnie?- zapytał Eren. Hanji zaśmiała się.

-Karzełek ma dzisiaj zły humor i się do ciebie o coś przyczepił. Chciałam sprawdzić, czy wszystko z tobą w porządku.- powiedziała kobieta, narzucając się od tyłu na chłopaka.

-Daj z tym spokój Hanji, wszyscy wiedzą, że po prostu jesteś ciekawa, co Rivaille powiedział i nie obchodzi cię co z Erenem.- wytknął szatynce Mike.

-Ranisz moje uczucia!- krzyknęła kobieta, tuż przy uchu zielonookiego.

Jaeger postanowił zignorować szaloną kobietę i rozejrzał się wokoło, a widok zaparł mu dech. Z każdej strony nic nie zasłaniało horyzontu. Jasnobłękitna linia nieba bezpośrednio łączyła się z ciemnoniebieskim morzem. Słońce stało wysoko w zenicie, grzejąc przyjemnie. Chłopak przymknął oczy, czując delikatną bryzę na twarzy. Do jego uszu, po raz pierwszy od dawna, doleciał krzyk mew.

-Ziemia do Erena!- pstryknęła mu przed twarzą Hanji.- Powiesz mi w końcu, co chciał od ciebie karzełek?

Jaeger miał już opowiadać, kiedy zobaczył na pokładzie blondyna, machającego w jego stronę, dającego znać, aby Eren już schodził.

-Wybacz, muszę iść. Powiem ci przy okazji.- obiecał Eren i zaczął schodzić na dół.

Niedługo potem jego stopy dotknęły desek pokładu. Chłopak mniej więcej w jego wieku podszedł do niego bliżej.

-Jestem Armin Arlet, pamiętasz?- przedstawił się blondyn.- Niestety nie mieliśmy okazji wcześniej porozmawiać.

-Eren Jaeger.- przedstawił się szatyn, uznając, że będzie to najbardziej odpowiednie wyjście z sytuacji. Blondyn zaśmiał się cicho.

-Wiem. Jesteś swego rodzaju sławą. Nie często przyjmujemy kogoś do załogi. Jeszcze rzadziej ten ktoś świetnie włada bronią i okazuje się być równie dobrym medykiem- opowiadał nawigator.- Mam nadzieję, że kiedyś mi trochę o sobie opowiesz. Oczywiście, to działa w obie strony. Teraz powinniśmy się brać za naukę.

Obaj weszli do kajuty kaprala. Na stole, który wcześniej został uprzątnięty, leżał teraz stos książek, kilka kartek, kałamarz i pióro. Armin zasiadł na krześle bliżej wyjścia, zmuszając Jaegera, do zajęcia tego, na którym wcześniej siedział kapitan.

-Myślę, że powinniśmy zacząć od nauki czytania. Z początku może się to wydawać trudne, ale jeżeli się zapamięta litery i nabierze trochę wprawy, gwarantuję, że będzie bardzo łatwo.- zapewnił blondyn. Zdjął ze stosu pierwszą książkę i podał ją Erenowi. Tomik miał zieloną okładkę, na której wytłoczono pozłacane litery.- To „Atak Tytanów". Może nie jest zbyt prostą lekturą, ale naprawdę ciekawą. Myślę, że powinna ci się spodobać.

-Ale ja znam tą książkę- powiedział szatyn.- Czytałem ją nie dalej niż miesiąc temu i owszem, bardzo ją lubię. Jest nawet w moim tobołku.

Armin kilkukrotnie zamrugał powiekami, nie mogąc uwierzyć w słowa chłopaka.

-Czyli ty umiesz czytać?- zapytał blondyn, lekko piskliwym głosikiem. Eren skinął głową.- A pisanie?

-Trochę wyszedłem z wprawy i nie mam takiego charakteru jak wcześniej, ale potrafię.- odpowiedział zielonooki.

-Liczenie?- dopytywał blondyn.

-Nie ma większych problemów- wyjaśniał cierpliwie Jaeger.- Ćwiczę to przed snem na owcach- zaśmiał się.

-To po co kapitan kazał mi ciebie uczyć?- załamał ręce Armin.- Nie mogłeś mu powiedzieć, że już to wszystko umiesz?

-Chciałem, ale nie był za bardzo w nastroju do rozmowy- bronił się chłopak.- Wybacz, że tak wyszło, ale nie ma w tym mojej winy.

-Rozumiem, ja też przepraszam- blondyn zwiesił głowę.- Pewnie założył, że skoro byłeś niewolnikiem, nie miałeś okazji się nauczyć nawet podstawowych rzeczy… Mówiłeś coś, że bardzo lubisz „Atak Tytanów"- zmienił nagle temat.

-Tak, to moja ulubiona książka. Ogólnie lubię czytać- przyznał Eren.

-Widzę, że masz coś wspólnego ze mną. I z kapitanem- zaśmiał się Arlet.

-Jak to?- nie zrozumiał szatyn.

-Oprócz tego, że jestem nawigatorem, zajmuję się dostarczaniem Heichou nowych książek. Właściwie mam się z tym nie obnosić. Nie wiedzieć czemu, kapitan nie lubi się chwalić tym, że czyta- blondyn wydął usta obrażony.- Chodź, zameldujemy kapitanowi, że mój kurs skończył się, zanim zdążył się na dobre rozpocząć- zaśmiał się Armin, wstając z krzesła. Eren ruszył za przykładem nawigatora i razem wyszli z kajuty, udając się na poszukiwania bruneta. Znaleźli go przechadzającego się po pokładzie.

-Kapitanie!- krzyknął Armin, zwracając na siebie uwagę dowódcy.- Melduję, że nie miałem okazji rozpocząć nauki Erena.- powiedział blondyn. Niski mężczyzna, słysząc te słowa, zmarszczył brwi.

-Chyba ci mówiłem, że…- zaczął wściekle Rivaille, zwracając się w stronę szatyna.

-To nie tak!- bronił chłopaka Arlet.- Chodzi mi o to, że Eren już umie czytać, pisać i liczyć, więc nie było sensu, żebym go tego uczył.

-Nie mogłeś mi tego wcześniej powiedzieć?- warknął Heichou na Jaegera.

-Próbowałem, ale wtedy postanowiłeś się na mnie wydrzeć.- odpowiedział zielonooki urażonym tonem. Nagle na ich obu spadły zasuszone płatki kwiatów, a do ich uszu doszedł szalony śmiech.

-Ach… Aż czuć tę miłość w powietrzu!- krzyknęła z bocianiego gniazda Zoe.

-O co chodzi?- zapytał Eren Armina.

-Nie jestem do końca pewien. Wiem tyle, że Hanji uwielbia wytrącać kapitana z równowagi, a to pewnie jedna z wielu jej prób.- wyjaśnił blondyn.

-HANJI!- wrzasnął Rivaille.- Zabieraj swoją dupę na dół, żebym mógł ją równo pociąć na kawałki!

-Chciałbyś.- zaśmiała się kobieta.- Jak tak bardzo chcesz, to pofatyguj się tutaj!

Rivaille założył ręce na piersi i uśmiechnął się chytrze.

-Eren, bierz ją!- polecił brunet.

-Czemu ja?- zapytał chłopak.- Poza tym, nie jestem psem, żeby reagować na takie rozkazy.

-Nie, ale jesteś cholerną małpą.- syknął Heichou- A teraz idź się wspinać po tych przeklętych linach i sprowadź ją na dół. To rozkaz.

Eren westchnął ciężko i zaczął się wspinać po linach, zbliżając się w stronę bocianiego gniazda. Kiedy Jaeger na powrót stanął na gnieździe, zobaczył, że Zoe zdążyła już podnieść ręce w geście poddania się.

-Już schodzę.- krzyknęła i zaczęła powoli opuszczać się na linach. Chwilę później dołączył do niej Eren. Kiedy tylko Hanji pewnie stanęła na nogach, zaczęła powoli iść w stronę kapitana. Jednak kiedy była od niego zaledwie o trzy kroki, rzuciła się w lewo, biegnąc przed siebie najszybciej, jak mogła. To nie wystarczyło i po chwili została powalona na ziemię. Rivaille usiadł całym ciężarem na jej plecach, sprawiając, że szatynka głucho jęknęła.

-Przejdź na dietę.- wysapała bez oddechu. W reakcji na jej słowa, brunet naparł na nią mocniej.

-Tak sobie myślę, że chyba na razie odpuszczę Auruo sprzątanie pokładu.- zamyślił się na głos kapitan.- Bądź tak miła i zastąp go. Powiedzmy, przez trzy tygodnie.

Sasha, słysząc wyrok w sprawie Zoe, zawyła beznadziejnie.

-Ale kapitanie!- Blouse padła na kolana przed brunetem.- Ale ja uwielbiam sprzątać pokład. Proszę, ja chcę szorować deski!- błagała dziewczyna.

-Nie martw się, przyjdzie i twoja kolej. Na razie pozwólmy się wykazać tej cholernej okularnicy.- powiedział Heichou. Wstał z kobiety i odszedł kilka kroków.- Pokład ma lśnić, bo inaczej wysadzę cię na bezludnej wyspie, bez jedzenia, bez broni… Rozumiesz?- zwrócił się do Zoe, która niechętnie pokiwała głową, po czym odszedł w swoją stronę.


	6. Słowik

**Chapter 6: Słowik**

Obudziło go trzeszczenie desek nad jego głową. Szatyn przeciągnął się i wsunął na nogi długie, czarne buty, które były częścią jego marynarskiego munduru oraz nałożył jasnozielony kubrak.

Opuścił puste już pomieszczenie sypialne i wyszedł na pokład. Oślepiony blaskiem słońca, zmrużył oczy i osłonił je dłoniom. Przez chwilę przyglądał się żeglarzom, sprawnie wspinającym się po linach.

-Yo, Eren!- usłyszał wesoły głos nad sobą. Odchylił głowę do tyłu i zobaczył nad sobą Erda i Gunthera, którzy wychylali się przez barierkę. Obaj mężczyźni stali na podwyższonej części rufy statku. Jak spostrzegł chłopak, Erd nie miał już na oku przepaski.- Blondasek powiedział nam, że zakończył już twoje nauczanie, więc postanowiliśmy, że teraz to my ciebie czegoś nauczymy.- wyszczerzył się Erd.

-Blondasek?- zdziwił się szatyn, nie do końca rozumiejąc, o kim Jinn mógł mówić.

-Miał na myśli Armina.- wyjaśnił Gunther.- Prawie każdy na tym statku ma jakieś przezwisko, więc chcemy też znaleźć coś dla ciebie. Choć, będzie zabawnie!

-Em… Nie jestem pewien- wyjąkał Eren, próbując odejść jak najdalej od dwóch mężczyzn.

-Och, daj spokój!- przekonywał kwatermistrz.- Prędzej czy później cię to czeka!

-Chyba jednak wolę później.- wykręcił się Jaeger.- Może pójdę sprawdzić, czy Christa nie potrzebuje pomocy?- zaproponował chłopak.

-Pójdę sprawdzić za ciebie- zaoferowała Ymir, która nagle pojawiła się za plecami zielonookiego.- Najwyżej jej pomogę, żebyś mógł zając się na spokojnie nauką.- oznajmiła mrocznym głosem, od którego Erenowi ciarki przeszły po plecach. W słowach dziewczyny był ukryty jasny przekaz: „tknij Christę, a zginiesz".

-Widzisz? Więc nie masz nic do roboty!- zauważył Erd. Zgrabnie przeskoczył przez barierkę i wylądował tuż obok szatyna, po czym chwycił go za ramię i zaczął prowadzić w stronę schodów.

-Ale ja dzisiaj nie mam nastroju na naukę!- krzyknął Eren, desperacko próbując się wyrwać blondynowi.

-Nie marudź! To, czego chcemy cię nauczyć jest podstawową umiejętnością każdego szanującego się pirata.- opowiadał Jinn. Eren, kątem oka dostrzegł Rivaille'a, stojącego przy sterze, na twarzy którego pojawił się przebiegły uśmieszek, oraz Hanji, która stała tuż obok kapitana machając mu pocieszająco. Erd stanął tuż przy balustradzie, obracając się przodem do dziobu statku. Jaeger stanął pomiędzy Jinnem a Schultzem, oglądając się to na jednego, to na drugiego.

-Nie czuj się onieśmielony. Erd jest prawdziwym mistrzem w darciu ryja.- powiedział wspierająco Gunther.

Jinn głęboko wciągnął powietrze, zanim zaczął śpiewać. (**Spanish Laidies**)

-Farewell and adieu unto you Spanish ladies/ Farewell and adieu to you ladies of Spain/ For it's we've received orders for to sail for old England/ But we hope very soon we shall see you again.- zaintonował blondyn, trafiając we wszystkie nuty znanej szanty. Miał dość miły dla ucha głos.

-We'll rant and we'll roar like true British sailors/ We'll rant and we'll roar across the salt seas/ Until we strike soundings in the Channel of Old England/ From Ushant to Scilly is thirty-five leagues- odpowiedziała mu chórem załoga. Eren, jak w transie słuchał wspólnej pieśni wszystkich żeglarzy. Kiedy przebrzmiał refren, wszyscy ucichli, pozwalając Erdowi zaśpiewać kolejną zwrotkę, po czym znowu wspólnie zawyli w rytm powtarzającej się części.

-Nieźle mu idzie, nie?- zapytał Gunther.- Przez wiele lat pływał po morzach, więc nauczył się tak śpiewać.- opowiadał kwatermistrz.- Jednak największą tajemnicą statku jest nasz Heichou. Nikt nigdy nie słyszał, żeby kapitan śpiewał.- westchnął szatyn.- No ale trudno. Zobaczmy, co potrafisz!- klepnął chłopaka po plecach.

-Nie, proszę!- jęknął Eren błagalnie.

-Nie wykręcaj się.- powiedział pierwszy oficer, kiedy skończył śpiewać.- Jeżeli jesteś aż tak zdenerwowany, pomyśl sobie, że śpiewasz tylko dla jednej, jedynej osoby.- polecił blondyn.- Ja zawsze myślę o swojej narzeczonej.- dodał, wzruszając ramionami i westchnął ciężko- Ach… Piękna Maria czeka na mnie w Shiganshinie… Pewnie strasznie tęskni…- rozmarzył się.

Eren czuł przez chwilę, jak z nerwów żołądek zawiązuje mu się w supeł, więc postanowił pójść za radą starszego marynarza. Zamknął oczy i wsłuchał się w spokojny szum fal, uderzających o burtę statku. Przywołał w głowie obraz wysokiej, brązowowłosej kobiety o ciepłym uśmiechu i równie ciepłym spojrzeniu oczu w kolorze miodu. Przypomniał sobie jej dotyk na swojej głowie, kiedy głaskała go po głowie i śmiała się cicho. Uchwycił tę myśl, wyobrażając sobie Carlę Jaeger, jego już nie żyjącą matkę, stojącą na środku statku.

-(**Lowlands**) I dreamed a dream the other night/ Lowlands, lowlands away my John/ I dreamed a dream the other night/ Lowlands, my lowlands away.- zaczął trochę cicho, lecz pewnie.

- I dreamed I saw my own true love/ She stood so still, she did not move/ So dank her hair, so dim her eye/ I knew she'd come to say goodbye.- kontynuował już głośniej.

Nikt nie dołączył do pieśni. Wszyscy stali zapatrzeni w szatyna, słuchając niczym w transie szanty. Eren nawet nie zauważył, że wszyscy są cicho i śpiewał dalej. Kiedy skończył, otworzył oczy i zauważył, że wszyscy patrzą na niego w zdziwieniu, a niektóre dziewczyny ukradkiem wycierają łzy. Speszył się i zaczął powoli wycofywać, lecz poczuł na ramieniu mocny uścisk Erda.

-Wiesz co?- zapytał blondyn.- Chyba coraz mniej cię lubię- powiedział w żartach.- Po prostu nikt nie może cię tu niczego nauczyć. Dodatkowo zabrałeś mi status najlepszego solisty.- żalił się Jinn.- Heichou! Masz pomysł, jak możemy wołać na naszego świeżaka?- krzyknął Erd.

-Jak dla mnie, on jest tylko wnerwiającym dzieciakiem.- mruknął pod nosem Rivaille.

-Och, daj spokój!- skarciła go Hanji.- Przecież nie będziemy go nazywali „dzieciakiem". To nie brzmi zbyt fajnie.

-Czy ty przypadkiem nie powinnaś szorować pokładu?- zapytał Heichou, mrużąc oczy.

-Może…- odpowiedziała szatynka, szeroko się uśmiechając.

-Po co ja cię trzymam na pokładzie?- westchnął brunet, wywołując śmiech Zoe.- Masz jakiś pomysł, jak możemy mówić na tego dzieciaka?

-Hmm…- zamyśliła się kobieta.- Może „słowik"?- zaproponowała.- Ma przecież taki ładny głos… Dodatkowo on się nie wspina po linach, on wręcz po nich lata!- wyjaśniała swój pomysł, energicznie gestykulując.

-Nawet nieźle pasuje!- pochwalił Gunther.- Więc od dzisiaj mamy w załodze słowika!- powiedział na tyle głośno, aby cała załoga go usłyszała. Nowy przydomek Erena został przyjęty z entuzjazmem.

-Kapitanie!- krzyknął Mike, który siedział na bocianim gnieździe.- Przed nami sztorm! Nie uda nam się przed nim uciec!


	7. Cisza Przed Burzą

Wiem, że ostatni chapter był strasznym filerem. Przepraszam. Przepraszam również, jeżeli kogoś tym zabiłam. Dzisiaj znowu prezentuję coś głupiego. Jutro znowu. I pojutrze...

* * *

**Chapter 7: Cisza przed burzą**

-Cholera!- syknął Rivaille.- Auruo, Petra, Bertolt! Sprawdźcie, czy ładunek jest zabezpieczony. Gunther! Dopilnuj, żeby wszyscy zostali przywiązani linami. Jean! Przypilnuj, żeby zmniejszyć powierzchnię żagli. Mike! Złaź na dół. Wszyscy, którzy nie mają zajęcia, pod pokład!- wydawał rozkazy, próbując przekrzyczeć wzmagający się wiatr. Wszyscy zasalutowali i rzucili się do wykonywania poleceń.

Załoga krzątała się, przygotowując statek do sztormu. Eren przez chwilę nie ruszał się z miejsca, przyglądając się marynarzom.

-Czego się gapisz!- krzyknął na niego kapitan.- Bierz dupę w troki i złaź pod pokład!

-Ale…!- zaczął Jaeger, lecz huk gromu mu przerwał. Z nieba zaczął padać deszcz, a wiatr zaczął się wzmagać.

-Kapitanie! Lina się zablokowała!- zameldował Jean, podbiegając w pobliże rufy.- Nie możemy zwinąć żagla!

-Kurwa!- wrzasnął brunet.

Eren myślał przez kilka sekund, po czym podszedł do takielunku i zaczął się po nim zręczne wspinać.

-Co on robi?- zapytała Hanji, która ciągle stała u boku kapitana.

-Ten idiota chce odblokować linę.- syknął Rivaille- Spierdoli się stamtąd jak nic.- kapitan przekazał na chwilę ster szatynce, po czym ruszył w stronę masztu.- JAEGER! Zabieraj swoją dupę na dół! NATYCHMIAST!- wrzasnął Heichou, przekrzykując wiatr, lecz Eren go zignorował i wspinał się dalej. Rivaille sapnął ze złości i wrócił do steru.- Jak tak bardzo chce zginąć, to proszę.

Załoga w napięciu patrzyła, jak Eren mozolnie wspinał się w górę, powoli zbliżając się do bloczku, z którego zsunęła się lina. Po kilku minutach, był na odpowiedniej wysokości. Zaczął szarpać liną, próbując na powrót włożyć ją w bloczek. Zacinający deszcz wcale mu nie ułatwiał zadania. Po chwili siłowania, lina w końcu odpowiednio się ułożyła.

-Zwijaj!- krzyknął Eren do Jean'a. Żeglarz natychmiast rzucił się do zwijania żagli, a po chwili dołączyli do niego Connie, Marco i Sasha oraz kilka innych osób. Jaeger wciąż siedział na górze, kontrolując linę. Kiedy żagiel był już zwinięty, Eren zaczął powoli schodzić na pokład.

W między czasie, Rivialle siłował się ze sterem, starając się ustawić statek dziobem do fal.

W końcu udało im się pokonać sztorm i znów bezpiecznie żeglowali po spokojnej wodzie. Niebo powoli się przejaśniało, Żeglarze niespiesznie zaczęli rozwijać żagle, Mike i Hanji znowu urzędowali na bocianim gnieździe, a kapitan oddał ster pierwszemu oficerowi i skierował się w stronę Petry.

-Gdzie jest Jaeger?- syknął przez zaciśnięte zęby. Dziewczyna widząc, że Rivaille nie jest w nastroju na rozmowy, wolała szybko udzielić odpowiedzi.

-Pod pokładem, rozmawia z Arminem- powiedziała cicho. Brunet odszedł bez słowa, schodząc pod pokład.

-JAEGER!- ryknął na całe gardło. Wzywanemu ciarki przeszły po plecach. Wstał i zameldował się przed kapitanem.- Bierz dupę w troki, musimy pogadać.- rzucił i zaczął iść w stronę kajuty, a szatyn podążał za nim. Kiedy tylko weszli do kajuty kapitana, a Rivaille upewnił się, że drzwi są zamknięte, kazał Erenowi usiąść na jednym z krzeseł. Chłopak, wykonał polecenie bez ociągania. Heichou wziął głęboki oddech, po czym zrobił to, po co wezwał szatyna do swojego pokoju.

-Czy ty do cholery straciłeś resztki rozumu!? Czy może go nigdy nie miałeś!?- zaczął się wydzierać.- Po jaką cholerę lazłeś na maszt? Co ty, jakiś pieprzony samobójca? Jeżeli tak, to nie ma sprawy, mogę cię rozpłatać szablą nawet tutaj!

-Przepraszam…- mruknął cicho Eren.

-Co mówisz?- spytał prowokacyjnie brunet.

-Przepraszam.- powtórzył głośniej Jaeger. Rivaille zaczął się śmiać.

-Wiesz, co możesz zrobić ze swoimi przeprosinami?- warknął.- Na tym statku jest kilka zasad. Pierwsza: wszyscy BEZWZGLĘDNIE słuchają się moich rozkazów. Druga: nikt tutaj nie ma prawa zginąć. Trzecia: każdy ma szanować swoje bezpieczeństwo, nie ważne co się stanie. Czy to tak trudno zrozumieć?

-Sam złamałeś trzecią zasadę.- bąkną chłopak.

-Co proszę?- spytał Heichou.

-Przecież ochroniłeś Christę, łamiąc przy tym zasadę trzecią.- wyjaśnił Eren, patrząc się niskiemu mężczyźnie wyzywająco w oczy. Rivaille chciał coś zrobić, lecz w tym momencie, drzwi otworzyły się i do środka weszła Hanji.

-Co tu robisz?- spytał wściekle brunet. Kobieta zaśmiała się.

-Masz dość donośny głos i waszą uroczą rozmowę było słychać na całym statku. Przyszłam uratować tego biednego chłopaka, zanim zawrzeszczysz go na śmierć i złamiesz „zasadę drugą"- odpowiedziała, puszczając oko do Erena.

-Wypierdalaj stąd.- syknął Heichou, wskazując ręką drzwi.

-Na to przyjdzie pora.- oznajmiła uspokajająco Zoe, po czym podeszła do Jaegera.- Nie przejmuj się, tak naprawdę funkcjonują tu tylko dwie, proste zasady. Pierwsza: Rivaille ma zawsze rację. Druga: jeżeli jednak nasz przeuroczy kapitan nie ma owej racji, wtedy robisz nic innego, jak wracasz do zasady pierwszej. Prawda, że proste?

-Hanji, daję ci pięć sekund na ewakuowanie się z pokoju, albo naprawdę, zostawię cię na bezludnej wyspie.- zagroził kapitan.

-Mówiłam!- zaśmiała się kobieta, udowadniając swoją rację. Wzięła Erena za rękę i wyprowadziła chłopaka z pokoju, starannie zamykając drzwi za sobą.

-Nie martw się, niedługo mu przejdzie.- pocieszyła Hanji.

-Właściwie, co mu odbiło?- zapytał zielonooki.- Rozumiem, że wspinaczka na takielunek podczas sztormu była lekkomyślna, ale gdybym tego nie zrobił, nie wiadomo, czy udałoby nam się ujść bez szwanku.- zamyślił się.

-Mogę ci to wyjaśnić?- spytała Petra, podchodząc do dwójki, stojącej przed drzwiami do kajuty kapitana.

-Tak, proszę.- poprosił chłopak.

-Jeszcze całkiem niedawno mieliśmy na pokładzie kucharza- Ilsę- zaczęła opowiadać dziewczyna.- Nie pływała z nami długo, ale mocno zżyła się z załogą. Zginęła podczas przejęcia statku. Teraz Heichou nie może sobie wybaczyć jej śmierci, szczególnie, że obiecał jej, że wysadzi ją w najbliższym porcie, żeby mogła się spokojnie osiedlić.

-Nie wiedziałem…- mruknął chłopak.

-Wszyscy wiedzą, że zrobiłeś to, co było niezbędne, Rivaille też, tylko jeszcze tego nie widzi.- pocieszyła go Hanji.- Nie musisz się tym aż tak przejmować.

-Rozumiem- skinął głową chłopak.- Dziękuję za ratunek i wyjaśnienia.


	8. Zejście na ląd

Przepraszam, że w poprzednim chapterze Eren był OP.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Zejście na ląd**

Od sztormu minęły już trzy dni. Jak na razie, Eren nie rozmawiał z kapitanem. Szatyn miał wrażenie, że Rivaille wciąż jest na niego wściekły.

Nie miał żadnej pracy, którą musiałby wykonać, więc chłopak stał na pokładzie, opierając się o burtę i patrzył, jak Hanji jęcząc głośno, szoruje deski statku. Słońce zaczęło przyjemnie grzać, więc szatyn spojrzał w górę, łapiąc ciepłe promienie, a lekka bryza owiewała mu twarz. Może i pływanie na statku było uciążliwe, lecz nic nie mogło mu zastąpić uczucia grzejącego słońca i chłodnego wiaterku. Usłyszał dźwięk podkutych butów uderzających o pokład, który oddalał się w stronę rufy statku. Po chwili doszły go głosy dwóch osób- Gunthera i kapitana.

-Heichou, powinniśmy zawinąć do najbliższego portu- powiedział kwatermistrz.- Mamy trochę towaru do sprzedania. Poza tym, dobrze byłoby uzupełnić zapasy.

-Dobrze, tak zrobimy- przytaknął Rivaille.- Będziemy przy porcie po południu. Znajdź sobie ludzi do pomocy.- polecił brunet. Przesunął wzrokiem po statku, kiedy dojrzał Erena, opierającego się o burtę.- Weź ze sobą Jaegera.

-Tak jest!- zasalutował Schultz, przykładając rękę do serca, po czym odszedł.- Słyszałeś Eren!?- krzyknął mężczyzna.- Schodzimy na ląd!

-Czy dobrze słyszałam!?- odezwała się Hanji, która natychmiast do nich podeszła- Nasz mały Eren schodzi na ląd! Cóż za nieszczęście! Czemu mnie tak pokarałeś!? Przecież to jeszcze dziecko! Nie może zostać bez opieki!- panikowała, żywo gestykulując rękoma. Gunther westchnął ciężko.

-Wezmę go za rączkę i będę miał na oku, pasuje?- zapytał kwatermistrz.- Poza tym, kapitan kazał mi go zabrać.

-Co? Nasz Leviś?- zdziwiła się Zoe, jednocześnie czerwieniejąc na twarzy. Ruszyła w stronę koła sterowego, przy którym stał niski brunet.- RIVAILLE! Czemu kazałeś Erenowi zejść na ląd?

-O co jej chodzi?- spytał cicho Eren, zwracając się do Gunthera.

-Pewnie znowu próbuje wkurzyć kapitana.- odpowiedział mężczyzna w fioletowym kubraku.

-Dobra- westchnął ciężko Rivaille wiedząc, o co chodzi kobiecie, zazwyczaj urzędującej w bocianim gnieździe.- Znajdź Blouse i przekaż, żeby posprzątała pokład.- Hanji, słysząc słowa kapitana zaczęła piszczeć z radości.- Ale jeszcze raz wywiniesz podobny numer, a przeciągnę cię po dnie statku, rozumiemy się?

-Tak jest, mój najwspanialszy kapitanie!- zasalutowała Zoe.

-Tylko bez podlizywania się, bo zaraz zmienię zdanie- zagroził brunet. Hanji zaśmiała się i odeszła na poszukiwanie Sashy.

Eren przyglądał się całemu zdarzeniu z brwią uniesioną do góry. Przez chwilę pomyślał, że jest jedyną normalną osobą na statku.

-Och, przybijamy do portu?- spytał radosnym głosem Erd, zbliżając się do Jaegera i Schultza.

-Taa…- mruknął Gunther.- Mamy za dużo ładunku i za mało zapasów.- wyjaśnił szatyn z krzywym uśmiechem na twarzy. Słysząc to, twarz blondyna pojaśniała.

-Idę z wami!- postanowił nagle mężczyzna.

-Nie ma mowy!- krzyknął do niego Heichou.- Ostatnim razem wasza dwójka pomyliła drogę i zamiast trafić na targowisko, poszliście do tawerny. Tym razem nie mam zamiaru szukać was przez pół nocy, a potem przyciągać pół przytomnych na statek.

-Ale kapitanie!- błagał Jinn.- Taka okazja szybko się nie powtórzy!

-Następnym razem.- obiecał brunet.- Chcę dość szybko opuścić ten port, starając się przy okazji nie wpakować w żadne kłopoty.

-Rozumiem.- mruknął zasmucony Erd, po czym zszedł pod pokład.

Eren ciekawie rozglądał się po okolicy. Z każdej strony otaczały go głośne rozmowy, śmiechy i odgłosy pijackich bójek. Od dawna nie widział tak dużego skupiska ludzi, więc tyle odgłosów i zapachów, mieszających się ze sobą, przyprawiało go o lekki zawrót głowy.

-Ech… Jak ja dawno nie byłem na lądzie!- westchnął Schultz. Jaeger zaśmiał się w duchu.

-Gunther, nie ociągaj się!- ponagliła Petra, która razem z nimi poszła uzupełnić zapasy.- Chciałabym jak najszybciej wracać na statek. Nie czuję się tutaj dobrze.

Kwatermistrz westchnął ciężko, lecz postanowił spełnić prośbę dziewczyny. Zielonooki uśmiechnął się lekko, widząc rozmowę dwójki przyjaciół, lecz chwilę później posmutniał, przypominając sobie dziewczynę, Mikasę Ackerman, która była dla niego prawie jak siostra. Powędrował wzorkiem po wystawach, chcąc oderwać myśli od przyjaciółki, kiedy jego wzrok natrafił na niepozorny sklepik.

-Możecie chwilę na mnie poczekać?- poprosił nieśmiało towarzyszy, nie odwracając wzroku od wystawy księgarni. Pomyślał, że nie byłoby głupim pomysłem kupienie książki dla Heichou. Oczywiście, w ramach przeprosin za nierozważne zachowanie.

-Czy coś się stało?- zapytał Gunther, podchodząc do chłopaka.

-Chciałem coś kupić.- powiedział cicho Eren, spuszczając wzrok.

Petra powędrowała wzrokiem do miejsca, w które uparcie wpatrywał się szatyn. Widząc szyld małej księgarni, uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Dziewczyna, jako jedna z niewielu znała zamiłowanie kapitana do książek. Powiązała kilka faktów i domyśliła się prawdziwych zamiarów Jaegera.

-Chodź, Gunther, pójdziemy przodem- zarządziła Ral.- Eren, trafisz stąd na statek?- zapytała chłopaka.

-Bez problemu.- zapewnił zielonooki.

-Może zabierzemy od ciebie zakupy?- zaproponował Schultz.- Statek jest już niedaleko, więc kilka paczek więcej nie zrobi nam różnicy.

-Naprawdę, możecie?- ucieszył się chłopak. Jego starsi towarzysze skinęli głowami i bez słowa zabrali od niego pakunki.- Dziękuję. Odwdzięczę się wam przy okazji.- zapewnił.

-Nie ma sprawy.- machnęła ręką Petra.- Tylko na siebie uważaj i nie kręć się tu zbyt długo.

Jaeger skinął głową i ruszył w stronę małej księgarni.

Przy drzwiach sklepu był zamontowany mały dzwoneczek, który natychmiast obwieścił przybycie nowego klienta.

-Dzień dobry!- powiedział sprzedawca.- Czy mogę w czymś pomóc?

Eren natychmiast spanikował. Przez myśl mu przeszło, że jednak kupno książki nie było zbyt dobrym pomysłem.

-Szukam jakiejś książki…- powiedział nieśmiało szatyn.

-Chyba nigdy bym się nie domyślił.- powiedział z przekąsem właściciel sklepu. Chłopakowi zrobiło się trochę głupio.- Czy poszukujesz jakiegoś konkretnego tytułu?

Eren pokręcił głową. Rozejrzał się spanikowany po pomieszczeniu, aż jego wzrok padł na grzbiet znajomo wyglądającej książki. Podszedł do półki i wyciągnął tom, przyglądając się literom, wytłoczonym na okładce. Natychmiast poweselał, widząc w ręku książkę z baśniami, którą miał okazję czytać wiele lat temu. Nie myśląc zbyt dużo, podszedł do lady i podał sprzedawcy upatrzoną książkę.

-Och, baśnie?- zdziwił się mężczyzna.- Nie polecam ich dla dzieci ze względu na dość… specyficzne niekiedy sytuacje, jak oskórowanie żywcem, czy…

-Tak, wiem- przerwał mu Eren.- Czytałem je kiedyś.

-Więc po co je kupujesz?- zapytał sprzedawca.

-To prezent- wyjaśnił chłopak, podając właścicielowi sklepu należność za książkę. Nie doczekał się odpowiedzi. Chwilę później, zabrał z ręki mężczyzny dość gruby tom, obwiązany brązowym papierem i kawałkiem rzemyka. Wyszedł ze sklepu i skierował się w stronę portu, lecz po chwili marszu, zauważył trzech mężczyzn, napastujących młodą kobietę. Nie myśląc zbyt dużo, podszedł do nich.

-Przepraszam?- zaczepił ich nieśmiało.- Czy mogliby panowie zostawić tą panią?- poprosił dziecięcym głosikiem.

-Ech?- spojrzał na niego jeden z mężczyzn, od którego czuć było silny zapach alkoholu.- Mówiłeś coś?

-Poprosiłem, żebyście zostawili tą panią w spokoju.- powtórzył. Cała trójka zaczęła się śmiać.

-Spadaj, smarkaczu.- machnął na niego jeden z mężczyzn.

-Ale zostawicie tą panią w spokoju?- upewnił się.

Żaden z trzech natrętów nie pofatygował się, aby mu odpowiedzieć. Zamiast tego, jeden z nich zamachnął się w stronę Erena. Chłopak bez problemu zszedł z linii ciosu. Do ataku dołączył drugi z natrętów, lecz szatyn znowu łatwo uniknął ataku. W końcu cała trójka usiłowała go dopaść, lecz zielonooki zręcznie lawirował pomiędzy próbującymi go dosięgnąć kończynami, lekko się przy tym zaśmiewając. Przez pewien czas wykonywał ten swego rodzaju taniec, kiedy kątem oka dostrzegł niską, ciemnowłosą postać, powoli zmierzającą w jego kierunku. Przełkną głośno ślinę, rozpoznając kapitana „Okami".


	9. Czerwony Kapturek

Tak, ten chapter znowu jest dziwny. I zawiera (częściowo) pomysł na moje kolejne opowiadanie. Umm... miłego ostatniego dnia szkoły?

* * *

**Chapter 9: Czerwony kapturek**

Rivaille właśnie przechadzał się po pokładzie, kiedy usłyszał dźwięk podkutych metalem butów, uderzających o deski. Natychmiast spojrzał w stronę, z której dochodziły odgłosy i zobaczył Petrę i Gunthera, wchodzących na pokład.

-Udało nam się wszystko kupić.- zapewnił Schultz i zaczął iść w stronę schodów prowadzących do ładowni.

-Gdzie Jaeger?- spytał dziewczynę.

-Został za nami.- odpowiedziała Ral.- Powinien już być niedaleko.

Heichou skinął głową.

-Hanji!- krzyknął w stronę bocianiego gniazda.- Widzisz gdzieś w pobliżu Erena?- zapytał. Szatynka przez chwilę lustrowała port w poszukiwaniu znajomej osoby, zanim odpowiedziała.

-Nigdzie nie widzę Słowika.- oznajmiła.- Za to w pobliżu rynku jest jakieś zamieszanie.

Rivaille'a zaczęła otaczać mroczna aura.

-Idę go poszukać.- powiedział kapitan.- Erd! Dopilnuj, żeby statek pozostał w jednym kawałku, dopóki nie wrócę.

-Tak jest!- zasalutował pierwszy oficer.

_Lepiej, żeby się nie wpakowa w kłopoty_, pomyślał. Szedł szybko ulicą, rzucając spojrzeniem na boki, w poszukiwaniu ciągle sprawiającego problemy szatyna. Im był bliżej rynku, tym bardziej nabierał przekonania, że medyk jednak tam jest. Zaklął pod nosem, kiedy jego podejrzenia się sprawdziły. Na środku rynku był nie kto inny, niż Eren Jaeger, zręcznie unikający ataków trzech rosłych mężczyzn.

-EREN!- wydarł się brunet na cały głos. Jak na komendę, wszyscy się zatrzymali i spojrzeli na Rivaille'a.

-Heichou?- pisnął cicho szatyn.

-Mogę wiedzieć, co ty do kurwy nędzy odpierdalasz!?- wrzasnął na niego kapitan.

-Ja tylko…- zaczął chłopak.

-Nie tłumacz się.- przerwał mu niski mężczyzna.- Porozmawiamy na statku.

Rivaille zaczął iść w stronę „Okami", a Eren spuścił głowę i podążył za nim.

-Hehe… Mamusia przyszła zabrać swoje dzieciątko?- zaśmiał się jeden z mężczyzn, wcześniej atakujących szatyna.

-Dobra, który to powiedział?- zapytał brunet, błyskawicznie się odwracając.

-Ja, bo co?- do przodu wyszedł największy (i najbardziej przypominający z twarzy idiotę) mężczyzna. Rivaille nie odpowiedział. Zamiast tego, jego podbity metalem but, spotkał się z nosem pijaczka. Facet poleciał do tyłu, trzymając się za złamany nos. Dwóch pozostałych rzuciło się do ataku, lecz brunet zwinnie i z gracją wykonywał uniki. Usuwał się z drogi, przeskakiwał nad nogami i uchylał się przed pięściami, jakby tańczył tylko sobie znany taniec, a jego buty wystukiwały dziwny, lecz melodyjny rytm, przy każdym zetknięciu z brukiem. Eren w oczarowaniu patrzył na nierówną walkę dwóch mężczyzn z kapitanem, przez co nie spostrzegł, jak ten ze złamanym nosem podszedł do niego od tyłu i przystawił mu nóż do gardła.

-Drgnij, a poderżnę ci gardło.- zagroził chłopakowi. Na potwierdzenie swoich słów, mężczyzna przycisnął mocniej ostrze, rozcinając skórę szatyna.- Co ty na to, żeby się poddać?- zapytał pijaczek, zwracając się do Rivaille'a.

Nim Heichou miał okazję odpowiedzieć, Eren uniósł swoją nogę do góry i spuścił ją, celując w stopę napastnika. Podkuta metalem podeszwa tylko zwiększyła otrzymane przez mężczyznę obrażenia. Jaeger, wykorzystując chwilę nieuwagi przeciwnika, szybko wykręcił mu rękę, w której tamten trzymał nóż i przerzucił go przez plecy. Rivaille widząc, że szatyn sobie poradził, szybko znokautował pozostałą dwójkę. Kiedy wszyscy napastnicy kulili się na ziemi w bólu, Burnet rzucił mordercze spojrzenie w stronę swojego podwładnego i zaczął iść w stronę statku. Chłopak niechętnie podążył za nim.

Eren usiadł na krześle w pokoju kapitana, czekając, aż mężczyzna zajmie swoje miejsce.

-Widzę, że już się rozgościłeś.- powiedział niezadowolony brunet.

-Zacząłem już się przyzwyczajać do tego, że zapraszasz mnie do swojej kajuty, aby się na mnie wydrzeć.- odpowiedział chłopak, z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy.

-Lepiej się zamknij i nie pogarszaj swojej sytuacji.- zaproponował Rivaille. Eren posłusznie wykonał poleceni i postanowił się nie odzywać.- Mogę wiedzieć, czemu się oddzieliłeś od Petry i Gunthera?- wysyczał przez zęby Heichou.

-Chciałem coś kupić.- mruknął cicho Eren, odwracając wzrok.

-Co?- spytał wściekle niski mężczyzna.

-To.- odpowiedział Jaeger, kładąc na stoliku przedmiot owinięty w brązowy papier.

-Co to?- zapytał zdziwiony Rivaille, unosząc brew.

-Prezent.- wyjaśnił Eren.- W ramach przeprosin za nieodpowiedzialne zachowanie.- dodał po chwili.

-Gdybyś miał mi coś kupować za każdym razem, kiedy zrobisz coś głupiego, to byłbyś już dawno bankrutem, a w mojej kajucie nie byłoby wolnego miejsca.- powiedział brunet. Westchnął i usiadł na wolnym krześle.- Pozwolisz, że otworzę?

Eren skinął głową. Kapitan sięgnął ręką po pakunek i rozwiązał rzemyk, utrzymujący brązowy papier. Kiedy opakowanie opadło na stół, jego oczom ukazała się dość gruba książka w brązowej oprawie, ze złotymi literami wytłoczonymi na okładce.

-Książka?- Heichou ponownie uniósł pytająco brew.

-Armin mi powiedział, że lubisz czytać.- wyjaśnił chłopak. Rivaille natychmiast stężał.- Ale to nie jego wina! Akurat rozmawialiśmy o książkach i jakoś mu się wyrwało.

Kapitan wstał z krzesła i podszedł do półki z książkami. Jego wzrok padł na tom w zielonej oprawie. Nagle, jego umysł jakby się rozjaśnił.

-Już wiem, skąd kojarzyłem twoje imię.- powiedział brunet, wyciągając upatrzoną książkę, którą natychmiast pokazał chłopakowi.- Czy przypadkiem główny bohater „Ataku Tytanów" nie miał na imię Eren?

Szatyn skinął głową.

-To była ulubiona książka mojej mamy. Nie wiem czemu, postanowiła mi dać imię głównego bohatera.- wyjaśnił zielonooki.- Czy przypadkiem Hanji nie nazwała cię kiedyś „Leviś"?

Rivaille natychmiast zesztywniał, słysząc to przezwisko.

-Nigdy tak do mnie nie mów, rozumiesz?- zagroził. Jaeger skinął głową, na znak, że zrozumiał.- Nie wiem czemu, ale ciągle twierdzi, że jestem podobny do jednego z bohaterów.- powiedział kapitan, klepiąc ręką książkę. Eren chwilę się zastanowił. Owszem, w „Ataku Tytanów" był bohater- Levi, który z zachowania naprawdę przypominał kapitana statku. Szatyn zachichotał pod nosem.

-Rzeczywiście, pasuje do ciebie to przezwisko!- zaśmiał się na głos. Rivaille zmierzył go morderczym wzrokiem.

-Lepiej sobie idź, póki ci wybaczyłem.- ostrzegł brunet. Eren wstał z krzesła, zasalutował i wyszedł z kajuty, lecz nadal nie przestała go bawić trafność przezwiska kapitana.

Rivaille westchnął ciężko i usiadł na łóżku, przyglądając się swojemu prezentowi.

-Baśnie, huh?

Zaczął kartkować książkę, po czym zatrzymał się na losowej stronie i zaczął czytać. Trafił na powieść zatytułowaną „Czerwony Kapturek".

_Zielonooka szatynka o imieniu Rosa, była w wiosce znana raczej pod pseudonimem Kapturek, z powodu czerwonego płaszczyka, w który się owijała, idąc przez las do domku babci. Była bardzo miłą i uczynną osobą, kochaną przez wszystkich mieszkańców wioski. Pewnego razu, kiedy odbywała właśnie podróż do domku babci, napotkała na swojej drodze wilka. Zwierz nie był jednak taki jak inne. Wyglądał on jak młody, dość niski mężczyzna o czarnych włosach. Jedynymi jego niezwykłymi cechami były wydłużone kły oraz wilcze uszy i ogon. Rosa na początku przeraziła się, lecz wilk okazał się być sympatycznym stworzeniem. Zaprzyjaźnili się, często ze sobą rozmawiali…_

_Jednak pewnego razu, młodzi mężczyźni z wioski zaczęli ginąć. Znajdowano ich ciała rozszarpane nad brzegiem jeziora. Mieszkańcy wioski zauważyli, że wszystkie ofiary, były kiedyś adoratorami Kapturka. Postanowili wykorzystać Rosę, aby zastawić pułapkę. Postawili życie dziewczyny w niebezpieczeństwie i czekali. W końcu pojawił się wilk, chcąc uratować Rosę. Mieszkańcy wioski złapali wilka, wypruli mu flaki a jego resztki utopili w jeziorze. Nie wiedzieli jednak, że wilk tylko chronił swojej ukochanej, która została skrzywdzona przez „adoratorów"._

_Historia mogła by się skończyć w tym momencie, prawiąc o tym, że niewiedza jest skutkiem przykrych sytuacji. Jednak to nie było zakończenie bajki._

_Niedługo po zabiciu wilka, wieśniacy dowiedzieli się, że za sprawą Rosy, za kilka miesięcy w wiosce miały się pojawić małe pół-wilki, pół-ludzie. Postanowili pozbyć się problemu, zanim się jeszcze narodził, paląc Kapturka na stosie._

Rivaille tak się wciągnął w lekturę, że nawet nie zauważył, kiedy zrobiło się już ciemno. Z ociąganiem, odłożył tomik na bok i postanowił zmienić Erda przy sterze. Zanim wyszedł z kajuty pomyślał, że musi podziękować Erenowi za książkę, która teraz leżała bezpiecznie pod poduszkami, w kajucie kapitana.

Przeciągnął się i usłyszał ciche strzyknięcie w kościach. Wciągnął głęboko świeże powietrze i rozejrzał się po pokładzie. Prawie cała załoga siedziała porozrzucana w małych grupkach, rozmawiając przyciszonymi głosami. Rivaille spojrzał w stronę rufy i zauważył Erda, do którego natychmiast podszedł.

-Za chwilę cię zmienię przy sterze- obiecał kapitan.- Wiesz może, gdzie jest Eren? Chciałem z nim porozmawiać.

-Zdaje mi się, że jest w swojej koi.- odpowiedział blondyn. Heichou skinął głową i zszedł pod pokład, udając się w stronę pomieszczenia, gdzie zazwyczaj spała załoga. Wszedł do środka i rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu. Na krześle spał Eren, owinięty w czerwony koc, częściowo zaciągnięty na głowę tak, że wyglądało to, jakby chłopak miał na sobie czerwony płaszczyk. Rivaille uśmiechnął się, na ten widok.

-Brakuje ci tylko wilka- mruknął pod nosem brunet. Podszedł do szatyna i delikatnie wziął go na ręce, po czym ostrożnie położył go na łóżku, w którym Jaeger zawsze spał. Heichou jeszcze raz spojrzał na osobę pogrążoną w śnie i wyszedł z pokoju, udając się na pokład, aby zmienić Erda.


	10. Utracone Wspomnienie

**Chapter 10: Utracone wspomnienie**

Eren poprawił na rękach skrzynię i szedł przed siebie ze spuszczoną głową. Ciągle zadręczało go to, co się zdarzyło poprzedniego dnia. A przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało.

Poprzedniego wieczoru, kiedy wyszedł z kajuty kapitana, od razu skierował się do pokoju załogi, przysiadł na krześle i szczelnie opatulił się czerwonym kocem, który zawsze służył mu za przykrycie. W pomieszczeniu był Armin, więc obaj piraci zaczęli ze sobą rozmawiać. Mimo, iż nie znali się zbyt długo, zostali przyjaciółmi. Gawędzili w najlepsze, kiedy nagle Jaeger poczuł się senny i usnął podczas streszczania przez Arleta jednej z mniej ciekawych książek. Drzemał na krześle, będąc w połowie świadomym, co się wokół niego dzieje. Armin niedługo potem, westchnął ciężko i (sądząc po odgłosie kroków) sobie poszedł. Jakiś czas później, znowu rozległ się dźwięk podkutych butów uderzających o podłogę i do pokoju ktoś wszedł. Przez chwilę było cicho, lecz zaraz drzemiący Eren ponownie usłyszał kroki, zbliżające się do niego. Usłyszał znajome mruknięcie „brakuje ci tylko wilka" a zaraz potem szatyn poczuł, że ktoś go wziął na ręce i położył na łóżku. Eren przebudził się i uchylił jedno oko w porę, aby zobaczyć Heichou, wychodzącego z pokoju. Nim zdążył pomyśleć więcej, ponownie zasnął.

Nagle, Jaeger wpadł na coś, przez co skutecznie został wyrwany z rozmyśleń. Na skutek zderzenia, upuścił na deski statku niesioną skrzynię, która natychmiast się rozleciała.

-Jak ty do cholery łazisz?- usłyszał szatyn. Uniósł wzrok i zobaczył twarz, która była złudnie podobna do pyska konia. Zacisnął zęby na widok Jean'a. Jaeger i Kristein nie rozmawiali ze sobą za dużo, ale to im i tak wystarczyło aby stwierdzić, że nie lubią siebie nawzajem.

-Od kiedy to puszczają wolno konie, aby mogły sobie chodzić po pokładzie?- zaśmiał się Eren. Jean syknął wściekle.

-Z tego co widzę, małe dzieci również puszczają luzem.- warknął chłopak.- Czyżby dzidzia zgubiła mamusię?

-Wybacz, ale dzidzia świetnie wie, gdzie jest jej mamusia, więc bądź tak miły i odpatatajaj sobie w innym kierunku.- powiedział spokojnie szatyn, nie dając się wyprowadzić z równowagi. Jean nie wytrzymał i popchnął lekko Erena, odsuwając go sobie z drogi. Jaegerowi, który przez cały dzień był zamyślony, to wystarczyło, aby stracić równowagę i polecieć do tyłu. Upadając, uderzył lekko głową o maszt statku. Zrobiło mu się ciemno przed oczami, a po chwili stracił przytomność.

Żar wręcz lał się z nieba a Eren Jaeger (wtedy czternastoletni chłopak-niewolnik) ładował ciężkie skrzynie na pokład. Nie było to łatwe zadanie, zważywszy na nadgarstki, poobcierane od łańcuchów. Miał ochotę zrobić sobie krótką przerwę, lecz dźwięk bata trzaskającego w powietrzu od razu odpędził od niego tę myśl. Podniósł kolejną skrzynię i zaczął iść pomostem w stronę deski, aby wejść na statek. Pot zalewał mu oczy, więc chłopak nie miał najmniejszych szans, aby zauważyć niskiego bruneta, idącego z naprzeciwka. Szatyn wpadł na mężczyznę, a skrzynia wymsknęła mu się z rąk, uderzyła o pomost i rozleciała się w kawałeczki.

-Przepraszam.- powiedział cicho chłopak, odsuwając się od bruneta.

-Hej, co ty tam odpierdalasz!?- usłyszał. Uniósł głowę i zobaczył nad sobą właściciela statku, na którym Eren pracował, wychylającego się przez burtę. Kapitan natychmiast zeskoczył na pomost i znalazł się tuż obok niewolnika.- Ta skrzynia jest warta więcej, niż ty zarobisz przez całe swoje nędzne życie.- syknął, unosząc w górę rękę z batem.

-Przepraszam, ale to moja wina, że chłopak upuścił skrzynię.- wtrącił się brunet.

-Nikt cię nie pytał o zdanie, chłoptasiu- odparł kapitan, nie zwracając uwagi na niskiego mężczyznę.

-Jednak nalegam, abyś odpuścił chłopakowi.- uparł się brunet.

-Co ci do tego niewolnika, co?- syknął marynarz.

-To, że nie lubię, kiedy traktuje się ludzi jak przedmioty, więc proszę cię po raz ostatni, żebyś go wypuścił.- odpowiedział mrocznym głosem niski człowiek. Kapitan zaśmiał się.

-Myślisz, że dasz mi radę, dzieciaku?- parsknął śmiechem tamten.- Zrobię z ciebie miazgę w mniej niż pięć sekund.

Brunet nie odpowiedział, lecz od razu wyprowadził cios, skierowany prosto w nos kapitana statku z niewolnikami. Pięść niskiego mężczyzny spotkała się z twarzą zwierzchnika Erena, czemu towarzyszył nieprzyjemny chrzęst łamanych kości. Natychmiast po tym, druga pięść bruneta trafiła kapitana w szczękę. Na „deser", niski mężczyzna kopnął przeciwnika kolanem w brzuch i zrzucił go do wody. Kiedy upewnił się, że kapitan bezwładnie unosi się na wodzie, brunet skierował swój wzrok na Erena, który mimowolnie cofnął się. Niski człowiek uniósł do góry kącik ust w chytrym uśmieszku i wyjął wyciągnął sztylet, powoli podchodząc do szatyna. Wolną ręką chwycił za łańcuch, łączący nadgarstki chłopaka i odnalazł na kajdankach dziurkę od klucza, w której natychmiast zaczął dłubać czubkiem broni. Kiedy usłyszał ciche kliknięcie, schował scyzoryk.

-Teraz jesteś wolny.- stwierdził brunet. Odwrócił się i zaczął iść dalej pomostem. Eren spojrzał za odchodzącym mężczyzną. Chwilę potem minęła go brązowowłosa kobieta, która podbiegła do bruneta.

-Levi, znowu musiałeś narobić kłopotów?- zapytała kobieta.

-Zamknij się, albo cię zostawię w porcie- zagroził niski mężczyzna.

-Oi, Eren!- usłyszał znajomy głos. Powoli otworzył oczy i zobaczył przed sobą zatroskaną twarz Rivaille'a. Kiedy tylko kapitan zauważył, że szatyn otwiera oczy, postarał się, aby nie było po nim widać żadnych emocji.- Wszystko w porządku?

-Ja nie chciałem- powiedział spanikowany Jean.

-Później z tobą pogadam- syknął Heichou.

-To nie wina koniomordego- oznajmił Eren słabym głosem. Kapitan widząc, że Jaeger ma się na tyle dobrze, by grać na nerwach Kristein'owi, westchnął z ulgą.

-Czemu ciągle musisz pakować się w kłopoty?- załamał ręce brunet.

-Za to Heichou zawsze mnie ratuje.- zaśmiał się Eren. Postanowił zaufać swoim nogom i spróbował wstać.

Na pokładzie rozległ się dźwięk drobnych, pospiesznych kroków, a chwilę później, w polu widzenia pokazała się Christa, niosąca w rękach małą sakiewkę.

-Nie powinieneś wstawać- powiedziała blondynka.

-Daj spokój, nic mi nie jest.- zapewnił Eren medyczkę.- Przepraszam za tą skrzynię.- zwrócił się do kapitana, który tylko machnął ręką.

-Sasha i Ymir już się nią zajęły.- zapewnił Rivaille.- Jak twoja głowa?

-Trochę boli, lecz wszystko w porządku- oznajmił szatyn.- Mogę o coś spytać?- poprosił chłopak. Heichou skinął głową.- Czy my się wcześniej nie spotkaliśmy?

-Musiałeś się naprawdę mocno uderzyć.- zaśmiał się kapitan. Ruchem ręki odesłał Christę i Jean'a.

-Owszem, całkiem porządnie, ale jestem przekonany, że już się wcześniej widzieliśmy.- upierał się Eren.

-Niby kiedy?- spytał Rivaille i zaczął iść w stronę rufy statku, z zamiarem przejęcia steru. Jaeger podążył za nim.

-Jakieś pięć lat temu, w jednym z portów.- odpowiedział chłopak.- Niosłem skrzynię, kiedy na ciebie wpadłem. Pobiłeś kapitana statku.

-Więc to ty byłeś tym niewolnikiem?- zamyślił się brunet.- Jak mnie poznałeś?

Eren ugryzł się w język, zanim zdążył powiedzieć „po niskim wzroście i wiecznym niezadowoleniu.

-Po przezwisku.- odpowiedział.- Pamiętam, że była wtedy z tobą kobieta, chyba Hanji, która nazwała cię „Levi".

Rivaille skinął głową na znak zrozumienia.

-Więc ktoś mnie okłamał…- zamyślił się kapitan. Szatyn uniósł pytająco brew.- Kiedy spotkaliśmy się ponownie, wmówiłeś mi, że jesteś niewolnikiem, a ja dobrze pamiętam, że cię uwolniłem.

-Powiedzmy, że coś przeskrobałem i postanowiono pozbyć się mnie…- opowiedział chłopak z niezręcznym uśmiechem.

-Czemu ty zawsze pakujesz się w kłopoty?- westchnął ciężko kapitan.-Czemu tak nagle przyszło ci do głowy, że się wcześniej poznaliśmy?

-Jak mówiłem, mocno uderzyłem się w głowę- zaśmiał się Eren. Rivaille zrezygnowany pokręcił głową i chwycił koło sterowe.


	11. Ahoj, szczury lądowe!

**Chapter 11: Ahoj, szczury lądowe!**

Eren przyjrzał się swojej pracy. Rana, którą od minuty opatrywał, była idealnie zakryta bandażem. Westchnął zadowolony z siebie i wstał ze skrzyni, na której siedział.

-Dzięki, Jaeger- mruknął Jean, opuszczając rękaw koszuli na przedramię, teraz schludnie owinięte opatrunkiem.- I tak wolałbym, żeby mnie opatrywała Christa- dodał jeszcze ciszej. Niestety, szatyn to usłyszał.

-Jak wiesz, zajmowanie się twoimi ranami nie jest na mojej liście ulubionych rzeczy, więc też nie miałem z tego przyjemności- powiedział ozięble Eren.- Pewnie sam jesteś również tego świadom, że Christa ma o wiele więcej ważniejszych spraw do roboty, niż opatrywanie płytkich skaleczeń. Trzecią rzeczą, o której należy pamiętać jest Ymir, która szybciej cię zabije, niż pozwoli dotknąć swojej dziewczyny.

-Tak, masz rację- stwierdził niechętnie Kristein.- Masz dość delikatne rączki, jak na faceta- zaśmiał się jasnowłosy chłopak.

-Ten tani podryw na mnie nie działa- prychnął z dumą zielonooki.- Zostaw sobie swoje teksty dla portowych panienek.

Jean zgrzytnął ze złością zębami. Gwałtownie zerwał się z miejsca z zamiarem rzucenia się na niższego chłopaka i przymierzenia pięści do jego oka, lecz donośny śmiech zatrzymał go w połowie ruchu.

Obaj piraci spojrzeli na śmiejącą się osobę, którą był nie kto inny niż Zoe.

-Cześć, Hanji- przywitał się wesoło Jaeger, starając się ignorować tężejącą postać Jean'a, stojącą dwa metry od niego.

-Z tego co się zorientowałam, medycy skończyli swoją robotę, a reszta załogi ułożyła już towary w ładowni. Z ich rozeznania wynika, że mamy sporo rumu; grzechem byłoby pozwolić, żeby tak cudny trunek się zmarnował… - przedstawiła sprawę szatynka, mrugając niewinnie oczami.

Kristein natychmiast zapomniał o małym sporze z pomocnikiem medyka, a na jego twarz wpłynął szeroki uśmiech. Eren nie był miłośnikiem nocy spędzonych w ciemniej ładowni, z podpitymi marynarzami i lejącym się po podłodze rumie, więc jego mina raczej nie wyrażała radości, jak w przypadku Jean'a.

-Co jest Eren? Nie lubisz popijawek ze znajomymi?- zapytał ironicznie jasnowłosy chłopak, widząc niemrawy wyraz twarzy szatyna.

-Nie przepadam.- przyznał chłopak.- Jeżeli pozwolicie, pójdę sobie w jakieś odludne miejsce i nie będę wam przeszkadzał.- zaproponował i zaczął się powoli wycofywać.

-Nie ma mowy!- zaprotestowała Hanji- Idziesz z nami!

Zanim Eren zdążył chociażby krzyknąć, został porwany przez szaloną kobietę i chłopaka o końskiej twarzy.

Jaeger został usadzony przy wielkim stole, obleganym przez piratów. Po jego prawej stronie siedziała Christa, która ciągle przepraszała chłopaka za zachowanie reszty załogi, natomiast po lewej siedział Mike, który (na prośbę szatyna) obiecał Erenowi pomoc w pozbywaniu się zawartości kufla. W sali zebrali się wszyscy, z wyjątkiem kapitana. Było dość głośno, dopóki Hanji nie wstała i uderzyła kuflem o blat stołu.

-Zamknąć mordy!- wrzasnęła na cały głos. Kiedy piraci grzecznie się uciszyli, Zoe odchrząknęła.- Dzięki rozeznaniu Gunthera udało mi się dowiedzieć, że w naszych ładowniach zalegają nikomu nie potrzebne beczki z rumem, więc postanowiłam zgłosić tą sprawę do naszego Heichou. Dostałam jego błogosławieństwo i pozwolenie na pozbycie się tego zbędnego ładunku, dlatego też poprosiłam was o pomoc z uprzątnięciem zalegającego towaru. Tak więc, bez zbędnego przedłużania: w górę serca oraz kufle!

Przemowa kobiety spotkała się z głośną aprobatą i wszyscy jednocześnie unieśli swoje szklanice oraz pociągnęli z nich łyk mocnego alkoholu, po czym wrócili do głośnych rozmów. Mike upewnił się, że wszyscy są czymś zajęci, a następnie niepostrzeżenie podmienił prawie pusty kufel Hanji na nawet nietkniętą szklanicę Erena. Kobieta nie zauważyła żadnej różnicy i dalej radośnie pociągała z naczynia.

Siedzieli już tam na tyle długo, że Eren stał się chyba jedyną, trzeźwo myślącą osobą. Jednak szatyn zaczął się obawiać, że zaraz podniesie sobie stężenie alkoholu we krwi, samym wdychaniem oparów rumu. Póki jego umysł jeszcze dobrze pracował, postanowił znaleźć odpowiedź na kilka nurtujących go pytań.

-Hej, Mike?- zwrócił się do blondyna siedzącego obok.- Zastanawiałem się, w jaki sposób cała załoga zdążyła się aż tak zgrać?

Eren nie był do końca świadomy, że jego pytanie usłyszeli wszyscy, a teraz ciekawie wwiercali w niego swoje oczy.

-Pływamy w prawie niezmienionym składzie już prawie pięć lat, więc się z sobą zżyliśmy.- odpowiedział Zakarius.- Pewnie myślisz że to dziwne, że przez pięć lat żadne z nas nie zginęło. Wszyscy tak myślą. Musimy być naprawdę uzdolnieni, albo po prostu mamy cholerne szczęście. Prawdopodobnie jedno i drugie.

Wszyscy jednomyślnie pokiwali głowami.

-Co się stało, że zostaliście piratami?- zapytał Jaeger.

-Może od razu wykorzystamy okazję i się porządnie przedstawimy?- zaproponował Reiner.- Jak już wiesz, jestem Reiner Braun. Ten obok to Bertolt, lecz wszyscy na niego mówią „Bert", z powodu zbyt dużych kłopotów z wymówieniem jego pełnego imienia. Obaj byliśmy stolarzami. Kiedyś „Okami" przybiła do portu, a my postanowiliśmy się zaciągnąć w poszukiwaniu zarobku. Jak się później okazało, nie byliśmy na jakimś tam statku, tylko u początkujących piratów. Postanowiliśmy spróbować szczęścia i zostaliśmy. Razem z nami dołączyła Annie. Była kiedyś strażnikiem.

Eren skinął głową na znak, że zrozumiał.

-Jestem Sasha i jestem piratem.- mruknęła Blouse z drugiego końca stołu.- Nie wiem czemu, wszyscy wołają na mnie „Ziemniaczanka".- dziewczyna wydęła usta a wszyscy się zaśmiali.- Dołączyłam do załogi bo: piractwo daje pieniądze, a pieniądze dają jedzenie- wyjaśniła swoją ideę, na której myśl zaczęła mimowolnie się ślinić.

-Connie, jestem chłopakiem Sashy.- odezwał się pirat siedzący obok Ziemniaczanki.- Musiałem jej przypilnować, aby przypadkiem nie wypadła za burtę, czy coś.- objaśnił, lecz zaraz pożałował, ponieważ łokieć jego dziewczyny boleśnie wbił mu się pomiędzy żebra. W pomieszczeniu wybuchł śmiech. Eren dosłyszał cichy głosik obok siebie, lecz z powodu gwaru, nie zdołał rozróżnić słów.

-Hej, ciszej!- wrzasnęła Ymir.- Zakłócacie słowa Aniołka.

-Prosiłam, żeby mnie tak nie nazywać.- jęknęła Christa. Kiedy jej prośba spotkała się z negacją, westchnęła z rozczarowaniem i zwróciła się do Erena- Byłam szlachcianką, a właściwie bękartem. Postanowiłam zerwać z dotychczasowym życiem i przyłączyłam się do piratów.

-A Ymir?- spytał mimowolnie Jaeger.

-Od kiedy Christa uratowała jej życie, tamta chodzi za nią jak pies- zaśmiał się Jean.

-Morda, Kristein!- warknęła ciemnowłosa dziewczyna.- Jak taki jesteś wygadany, to może wywleczesz na światło swoją historię?

-Nie ma sprawy.- zapewnił chłopak o końskiej twarzy.- Ja, Marco i Armin pracowaliśmy w porcie przy przeładunku statków. Kiedyś zakradliśmy się na „Okami" z nadzieją, że znajdziemy jakieś towary godne sprzedaży. Niestety, cios łopaty w głowę pokrzyżował nam plany. Kiedy się obudziliśmy, statek był już na pełnym morzu. Odbyliśmy długą i średnio przyjemną rozmowę z kapitanem, po czym zostaliśmy oficjalnie przyjęci w szeregi piratów.

-Później okazało się, że blondynek ma łeb nie od parady i został nawigatorem, podczas gdy wasza dwójka skończyła zwijając żagle- dokończyła za niego Ymir.

-Morda!- krzyknął na nią Jean. W taki sposób po tamtej stronie stołu wywiązała się kłótnia.

-A wy?- zapytał Eren, zwracając się do reszty załogi.

-My to inna historia.- powiedział Mike.- Byliśmy na Okami, kiedy była jeszcze znana jako „Nave Suerte", statek pływający pod banderą Jego Królewskiej Mości. Pewnego razu niewolnicy stwierdzili, że mają dość bycia czyjąś własnością i postanowili walczyć o swoją wolność. Najsilniejszy i najbardziej zawzięty z nich objął dowództwo nad przewrotem, zabił kapitana i oznajmił, że od teraz ten statek będzie pływał pod czarną flagą. Niewolnicy i część załogi go poparła i wybrała go jako nowego kapitana, resztę wysadzili na jakiejś wyspie. Kiedy dotarli do portu, duża część ludzi się rozeszła, w poszukiwaniu innych statków. Została nas tylko szóstka i kapitan. Następnego dnia zgłosiły się do nas trzy osoby, szukając pracy. W nocy przyszły kolejne trzy, które zostały wcielone do załogi. W następnym porcie dołączyły jeszcze dwie. Kiedy przybiliśmy do jeszcze kolejnego portu, zmieniliśmy galion na naszego cudownego, szczerzącego się wilka, który pływa z nami aż do teraz.

-Więc Heichou… Był kiedyś niewolnikiem?- zapytał Eren.

-Tak. Praktycznie całe życie spędził na statku i pewnie tak zostanie.- powiedziała Petra.- Lepiej mu nie wspominaj, że ci o tym powiedzieliśmy. Raczej nie będzie zadowolony z faktu, że wiesz o jego przeszłości.

Chłopak zachmurzył się, lecz nic nie powiedział. Siedział jeszcze jakiś czas wśród piratów, słuchając ich pijackiej paplaniny, która co chwilę zmieniała temat. Kiedy poczuł, że rozmowa zaczyna go nużyć, oznajmił głośno, że za dużo wypił (chociaż łącznie nie wychylił nawet jednego kufla) i że idzie się położyć. Wszyscy pomachali mu na dowidzenia i życzyli, żeby nie zgubił się po drodze.

Szatyn wyszedł z pomieszczenia. Zanim jednak udał się do pokoju załogi, postanowił pójść i zaczerpnąć trochę świeżego powietrza. Zauważył, że drzwi do kajuty Heichou były uchylone, a ze środka wypływało światło dogorywającej świeczki. Eren był dość daleko, lecz wyraźnie widział znajomą sylwetkę, pochyloną nad książką. Delikatnie się uśmiechnął i stał tak przez chwilkę, po czym skierował się do pokoju załogi i położył się w swojej koi.


	12. Zakład

EvilNeokEye: tak, nowy fanfic (prawdopodobnie) będzie o wilku. Wiem, że jest tyle możliwości do stworzenia rirena, ale powiedzmy, że buduję napięcie między bohaterami ;)

* * *

**Chapter 12: Zakład**

-Zaraz się chyba porzygam.- jęknęła Hanji.

-Mogłaś wczoraj mniej pić- Mike pozostał niewzruszony na żale kobiety.

-Ale nie piłam więcej niż inni!- poskarżyła się szatynka.

-Może masz słabszą głowę?- zaproponował blondyn, nie chcąc przyznawać się do małego przekrętu poprzedniego wieczora.

Zoe nie odpowiedziała i wbiła wzrok w nieruchome deski pokładu. Widziała, że reszta załogi również była „wczorajsza", lecz nie aż tak bardzo jak ona. Kątem oka dostrzegła ruch i zobaczyła Erena, zmierzającego w stronę koła sterowego. Zmarszczyła brwi. Jaeger nie wyglądał, jakby (tak jak reszta załogi) przepił pół nocy, co najwyżej siedział do późna przy kubku herbaty.

-A może mnie wkopałeś i oddawałeś mi rum Erena?- zaproponowała po chwili kobieta.

-Nie protestowałaś- odparł Mike, wcale nie czując wyrzutów sumienia.

-Bo nie wiedziałam!- krzyknęła Hanji.

-I tak by to nic nie zmieniło- odparował Zakarius.

-Zapłacicie mi za to- odgrażała się Zoe. Nie zwlekając dłużej, zsunęła się na pokład i czym prędzej zaczęła iść w stronę steru. Dosłyszała strzępki rozmowy zastępcy medyka z kapitanem. Mówili coś o „załodze niezdolnej do pracy" i „wielu pustych beczkach, zalegających w ładowni" oraz „wymaganych porządkach w pomieszczeniu, gdzie biesiadowali poprzedniego dnia".

-Oj Eren, Eren- pokręciła głową Hanji- Nie ładnie tak donosić na znajomych.

-Nie donoszę, tylko zdaję raport o stanie zdrowia załogi- wyjaśnił szatyn.- A że poproszono mnie, o sprawdzenie zaopatrzenia ładowni, to inna sprawa.

-A Eren nas wczoraj wypytywał o przeszłość Heichou!- poskarżyła Zoe, niewinnym głosikiem, nadymając policzki.

-Czy to prawda?- spytał mrocznie Kapitan.

-I tak bym się dowiedział.- odparł Jaeger, wzruszając ramionami.

-Mogłeś nie pytać.- oskarżył go niski mężczyzna.

-Mogli nie odpowiadać.- nie dawał za wygraną chłopak.

-Mogłeś z nimi nie pić.- licytował się dalej brunet.

-Mogłeś nie napadać na tyle statków- ciągnął zielonooki.

-Mogłem cię nie ratować- rzucił w końcu Heichou.

-I tak bym sobie dał radę- wzruszył ramionami szatyn.

-Nie dałbyś- prychnął Rivaille.- Zawsze muszę cię ratować.

-Obejdzie się bez tego- zapewnił ozięble Eren.

-Nie wygrałbyś nawet ze mną w walce na miecze!- oskarżył kapitan.

-Zakład, że dałbym radę?- prowokował chłopak.

-Dobra- zgodził się niski mężczyzna.- Kto pierwszy upuści broń?

-Zgoda- przytaknął Eren z zawziętym spojrzeniem. Obaj podali sobie dłonie, patrząc przy tym wyzywająco w oczy.

-Przecinam!- przypomniała o sobie nagle Hanji, przecinając ręce mężczyzn swoją dłonią. Zaraz po tym, szatynka obróciła się, przyłożyła dłonie do ust i wrzasnęła- Hej, gamonie! Mamy na pokładzie zakład!

Przyszło jej jednak szybko pożałować swoich słów, ponieważ nagły ból głowy przypomniał o tym, że nadal pokutuje za nadmierne picie rumu.

Obaj mężczyźni stanęli w pewnej odległości naprzeciw siebie. Wokół nich zebrał się tłumek gapiów, którym była załoga.

-O co idzie zakład?- zapytał Eren, ważąc w ręce broń.

-Przegrany spełnia jedną, dowolną prośbę zwycięzcy.- zaproponował Heichou.- Pasuje?

Eren skinął głową. Obaj pochylili się nisko nad pokładem, mierząc się wzrokiem, z zamiarem rzucenia się na siebie nawzajem.

-Stop!- krzyknęła Hanji, zanim dwaj mężczyźni zdążyli skoczyć sobie do gardeł.- Zbieram zakłady! Ktoś obstawia?

Wokół Zoe natychmiast uformował się ciasny krąg, krzyczący „na Heichou". Nagle rozległ się cichy głosik, mówiący „stawiam na Erena". Tłum się rozstąpił, patrząc w zdziwieniu na Armina.

-No co, w końcu Eren jest moim przyjacielem!- bronił się Arlet.

-Wiedziałem, że na ciebie mogę liczyć!- ucieszył się Jaeger.

-Inną sprawą jest to, że nie masz szans, a ja nie mam co robić z kasą- wyznał zbyt szczerze blondyn.

-Dzięki, stary- jęknął załamany szatyn.

Po kilku minutach, wszyscy już obstawili. Oczywiście, wszyscy obstawili na Heichou. Wszyscy z wyjątkiem Armina i Hanji (która miała prywatny zakład z Mike'm, na podobnych zasadach, co Eren i Rivaille). Tłum na powrót uformował się, odcinając drogę na rufę i dziób statku, jednak boki pozostały niezajęte.

Brunet i szatyn na powrót mierzyli się wzrokiem, czekając na ruch przeciwnika i zataczali małe kółka, powoli zbliżając się do siebie. Kiedy dzieliło ich zaledwie pięć kroków, Eren rzucił się do przodu w wypadzie, zmuszając Heichou do odskoczenia w tył, a sam błyskawicznie powrócił do swojej postawy. Rivaille nie czekał na kolejny ruch przeciwnika i zaszarżował, celując głowiną miecza w ręce Jaegera. Eren płynnie obrócił broń, przyjmując cios na klingę i wycofał się, wykonując poziomo szerokie cięcie. Heichou zwinnie odskoczył do tyłu. Znowu chwilę krążyli, lecz tym razem kapitan zaczął atakować pierwszy, najpierw szarżując na przeciwnika, potem błyskawicznie uskakując w prawo i tnąc po skosie. Eren zdążył sparować cios, lecz nie pozwolił sobie na wycofanie się. Zaczął zasypywać przeciwnika szybkimi, celnymi atakami, lecz brunet blokował je wszystkie bez najmniejszego problemu. Zielonooki zaczął odczuwać zmęczenie, po tak intensywnym i szybkim ataku, więc pospiesznie się wycofał, aby chwilę odpocząć. Rivaille był absolutnie pewny swojej wygranej, więc pozwolił Erenowi na krótkie zregenerowanie sił, lecz nie bez żadnych korzyści.

-Co jest, Jaeger!? Już się zmęczyłeś?- prowokował przeciwnika brunet.- Nie dajesz rady już wymachiwać tą wykałaczką? A może jestem dla ciebie zbyt trudnym przeciwnikiem?

Eren zacisnął zęby, czując, że krew zaczyna się w nim gotować. Szatyn zaczął spinać mięśnie, przygotowując się do skoku na Heichou. Chciał się już odbijać od desek pokładu, kiedy nagle statkiem zaczęło bujać i Jaeger stracił równowagę, lecąc do tyłu, niebezpiecznie zbliżając się do burty.

Rivaille syknął wściekle. Odrzucił na bok miecz i skoczył na ratunek chłopakowi. Złapał szatyna za nadgarstek i pociągnął w stronę masztu.

-Znowu musiałem cie ratować- prychnął Heichou. Eren miał już przyznać rację i przeprosić, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że nadal ma miecz w ręku.

-Umm… Heichou?- zaczął niepewnie. Kiedy kapitan spojrzał na niego zimnym wzrokiem, postanowił kontynuować.- Chyba wygrałem zakład.

-Niby czemu?- oburzył się brunet.

-Ja nadal trzymam miecz, a ty nie.- odpowiedział Eren, unosząc do góry broń.

-Jahooo!- ryknęła nagle Hanji.- Wiedziałam co robię, stawiając na Erena!

-Ale co ja zrobię z pieniędzmi?- jęknął żałośnie Armin.

-Wiesz, zawsze możemy iść i razem je przepić- zaproponował któryś z piratów.

Rivialle nadal był wściekły, więc nawet nie zauważył wymiany zdań między załogą, lecz ciągle wpatrywał się w chłopaka przed sobą.

-Czego chcesz?- syknął cicho Heichou.

-Myślałem, że może mógłbyś zaśpiewać…- zaproponował nieśmiało Eren.

-Pierdol się- prychnął kapitan i zaczął iść w stronę swojej kajuty.

-Samemu nudno.- mruknął w odpowiedzi Jaeger. Rivaille miał odpowiedzieć, lecz w ostatniej chwili się powstrzymał a na jego twarz wpłynął mały, ledwo widoczny uśmiech.


	13. Festiwal

Shampain-san: przepraszam, że cię zabijam. Błagam, nie ómieraj mi tu!

* * *

**Chapter 13: Festiwal**

Eren praktycznie nie miał nic do roboty, więc zabrał niepotrzebny kawałek drewna i usiadł na pokładzie, strugając go sztylecikiem. Jak zawsze o tej porze, było bardzo ciepło, a monotonny plusk wody o burtę, sprawiał tylko, że wszyscy po kolei robili się senni.

-Hej, Heichou!- krzyknęła nagle Hanji z bocianiego gniazda.- Czy ja w oddali widzę ląd?

Słysząc głos kobiety, wszyscy się ożywili i zaczęli wwiercać wzrok w kapitana statku. Rivaille udał, że nie widzi wielu par oczu, przeszywających go na wylot i dalej sterował statkiem.

-Heichou!- jęknęła Petra.- Czy to prawda, że planujesz przybić do portu?- zapytała dziewczyna o rudo-brązowych włosach. Rivaille westchnął ciężko.

-Tak, przybijamy- odpowiedział niechętnie brunet.

-Przecież mamy jeszcze zapasy, a w ładowni nie ma dużo towaru do sprzedania, więc możemy jeszcze jakiś czas pływać.- zwrócił uwagę Gunther.

-W takim wypadku, po co tam płyniemy?- dociekał Erd.- Czy nie lepiej utrzymywać się z daleka od większych skupisk ludzi, jeżeli nie ma się dobrego powodu?- dopytał blondyn. Kapitan zacisnął zęby.

-W tamtym porcie odbywa się obecnie festiwal, a ja mam dzień dobroci i postanowiłem dać mojej załodze wolne- wysyczał wściekle.- Lecz jeżeli aż tak bardzo marudzicie, że chcecie pozostać na morzu to nie ma sprawy, mogę zawrócić.

-Naprawdę?- zdziwiła się Ymir.- Naprawdę mamy dzień wolny?

-Nie, kurwa, na niby- warknął brunet.- Przestańcie mi zadawać głupie pytania.

Po pokładzie rozniósł się radosny wiwat załogi.

Eren niepewnie stanął na pomoście, bojąc się, że ziemia zaraz usunie mu się spod nóg. Dla niego, pierwsze kroki, po długiej podróży statkiem, zawsze były niepewne i często kończyły się upadkiem.

-Hej, Jaeger! Nie ociągaj się, bo cały rum zniknie z portu bez twojego udziału!- zaśmiał się Erd.

-Wybacz, ale ziemia już wystarczająco ucieka mi spod nóg, więc nie będę już tego pogarszał- powiedział szatyn. Szedł powoli portem, przez co dość szybko został wyminięty przez załogę „Okami" i pozostał daleko w tyle za piratami. Stwierdził, że woli iść naprawdę wolno, niż spotkać się z deskami pomostu. Spacerował po dokach jakiś czas, dopóki nie stanął pewniej na nogach, dopiero później odważył się ruszyć w głąb portowego miasteczka.

Szedł główną ulicą, po której obu stronach były ustawione stragany z jedzeniem i tanimi pamiątkami. Szatyn przepychał się przez gęsty tłum, zmierzając w stronę głównego placu, do którego w końcu dotarł po godzinie przedzierania się pomiędzy ludźmi. Rozejrzał się po okolicy; na środku placu, od którego odchodziły cztery odnogi, znajdowała się wysoka kolumna z podobizną opiekuna miasta na szczycie. Rzeźba na kolumnie przedstawiała anioła z szeroko rozpostartymi skrzydłami, trzymającego miecz w prawej ręce. Eren miał wrażenie, że postać strażnika portu patrzy się wprost na niego. Chłopak przełknął ślinę i oderwał wzrok od rzeźby, aby obejrzeć resztę placu. W jednym z kątów była wciśnięta kapela, przygrywająca skoczną melodię, a ludzie wokoło ochoczo do niej tańczyli. Szatyn pokręcił głową i zaczął iść w swoją stronę, lecz nagle na kogoś wpadł. Zatoczył się do tyłu i od razu wymruczał szybkie przeprosiny.

-Nic nie szkodzi.- zaśmiał się miły, dziewczęcy głos. Eren spojrzał na osobę, z którą się zderzył. Była nią niewysoka dziewczyna w jego wieku, może nawet trochę młodsza. Miała jasnobrązowe włosy sięgające łopatek, związane w dwa warkocze. Patrzyła na niego wesołymi, szarozielonymi oczami.

-Przepraszam, nie patrzyłem gdzie idę- ponownie przeprosił Jaeger. Dziewczyna zaśmiała się uroczo.

-Jeżeli naprawdę jest ci tak przykro, to zatańczysz ze mną- oznajmiła, uśmiechając się do niego słodko. Eren zaczął protestować, lecz nic to nie dało. Dziewczyna zaciągnęła go w tłum tańczących ludzi i chwyciła za obie dłonie, pokazując proste kroki tańca. Pirat przez chwilę poruszał się niezdarnie, lecz w końcu udało mu się przejąć władzę nad nogami. Nie mógł powstrzymać radosnego śmiechu.

Zaczynało się powoli ściemniać, więc duża część ludzi zaczęła wracać do domów. Na ulicach zrobiło się luźniej, lecz wciąż wiele osób uczestniczyło w festiwalu. Eren postanowił chwilę odpocząć. Znalazł trzypiętrowy budynek, na który się zręcznie wspiął i przysiadł na dachu, obserwując bawiących się w dole mieszczan. Uśmiechnął się ciepło na widok radosnych ludzi, ubranych w kolorowe stroje, przechadzających się pomiędzy stoiskami. Do jego uszu nadal dobiegał dźwięk odległej muzyki. Przymknął oczy i siedział tak chwilę, ciesząc się ostatnimi promieniami słonecznymi tego dnia. Niedługo później, słońce zupełnie zniknęło, a jego miejsce zajął srebrzysty księżyc, szybko wspinający się na nieboskłon. Wbrew temu co myślał chłopak, na ulicach nie zrobiło się ciemno. Zostały zapalone lampy wykonane z kolorowego papieru, które rzucały ciepłe światło na uliczki miasta, nadając mu magicznego nastroju. Eren patrzył na całą scenerię z zapartym tchem. Nie usłyszał nawet cichych kroków osoby, zachodzącej go od tyłu. Szatyn poczuł, że ktoś chwyta go za ramię. Przestraszył się, lecz zareagował instynktownie, błyskawicznie się odwracając z zamiarem uderzenia potencjalnego napastnika.

-Gdybym chciał, byłbyś już martwy- usłyszał znajomy, niezadowolony głos.

-Heichou? Co tu robisz?- zdziwił się chłopak.

-Bawię się na festiwalu- odpowiedział ponuro, ale z lekkim, sadystycznym uśmieszkiem.

-Tak, strasząc mnie- żachnął się zielonooki. Uśmiech kapitana stał się trochę szerszy.- Więc, co TU robisz.

-W sensie na dachu, czy ogólnie na tym świecie?- droczył się Rivaille- Bo jeżeli to drugie, to moi rodzice bardzo się kochali i pewnego razu postanowili…

-Chodzi mi o pierwsze- szybko przerwał mu Eren.

-Przyszedłem się wyżalić- stwierdził z westchnieniem brunet, siadając obok chłopaka.

-Piłeś?- spytał z niedowierzaniem zielonooki.

-Trochę- mruknął niechętnie kapitan.- W końcu jestem piratem, więc to normalne.

Eren szybko potrząsnął głową, próbując wyrzucić z niej myśl o pijanym Rivaille'u.

-Mówiłeś, że chciałeś się wyżalać- podjął temat szatyn.

-Co, jesteś aż tak wścibski?- rzucił Heichou, z wrednym uśmieszkiem. Eren nie odpowiedział. Niski mężczyzna zaśmiał się cicho.- Po prostu wkurwia mnie, że we wszystkim jesteś taki idealny.

-Słucham?- zamrugał oczami Jaeger, nie rozumiejąc, co do niego powiedziano. Jego mózg nie mógł nadążyć za zmianami w postawie bruneta, które zaszły pod wpływem wypitego alkoholu.

-Wkurwia mnie, że wszystko umiesz- ciągnął dalej kapitan- Świetnie walczysz mieczem, umiesz czytać, pisać i liczyć, czym nie może się pochwalić większość ludzi. Wspinasz się po takielunku jak jakaś cholerna małpa, znasz się na opatrywaniu ran… Jesteś po prostu jakimś kurewskim ideałem- prychnął brunet.

-Myślę, że trochę za dużo wypiłeś- stwierdził Eren, próbując wybrnąć z sytuacji.

-Też tak myślę, bo zaczynam gadać od rzeczy- powiedział z westchnieniem Heichou.- Nie wiem, jak dużo będę pamiętał z tego wieczora; mam nadzieję, że nic- obwieścił, patrząc w gwiazdy. Po chwili postanowił coś dodać.- Lepiej schodź mi jutro z drogi, tak do południa, jeżeli nie chcesz wisieć przywiązany do masztu.

-Rozumiem- zapewnił szatyn z lekką obawą w głosie. Chwilę siedzieli w ciszy.

-Będę już się zbierał- oznajmił Rivaille, wstając.- Jeżeli teraz nie pójdę, to prawdopodobnie obudzę się w jakimś dziwnym miejscu.

-Też już wrócę na statek- powiedział Eren i podszedł do krawędzi dachu. Zaczął schodzić na ziemię i czekał chwilę, aż obok niego stanie niska osoba. Czuł się w jakiś sposób odpowiedzialny za odprowadzenie Heichou na statek, w jednym kawałku.

-Oho, więc skoro idziesz ze mną, to być może obudzę się we własnym łóżku- zaśmiał się brunet, idąc szeroką, lecz dobrze oświetloną alejką. Eren nie odpowiedział, tylko w milczeniu odprowadził kapitana na statek. Zanim udał się na spoczynek, upewnił się, że niski mężczyzna grzecznie leży w łóżku, w swojej kajucie. Szatyn stwierdził, że kapitan naprawdę musiał dużo wypić, ponieważ zasnął, kiedy tylko jego głowa dotknęła poduszki.


	14. Nadpływają kłopoty

Wiem, że niektórzy z was chcą mnie zabić, ale trudno. Wiele osób już dybie na moje życie, więc się przyzwyczaiłam.

EvilNekoEye: tak, raczej nie jestem osobą, która skupia się na przemyśleniach uczuciowych bohaterów (muszę się nauczyć jednak to opisywać TT_TT), ale... muhahahaha. Pocieszę, że jeszcze tylko kilka chapterów.

Shampain-san: senpai, nie umieraj! Pomogę cię wskrzesić. A skoro mówimy o tym, że w zaświatach nie ma wi-fi... Czy mówimy przypadkiem o miejscu, które zwykłam nazywać moją szkołą?

* * *

**Chapter 14: Nadpływają kłotopy**

Przechodząc po pokładzie, Eren stwierdził, że z całej załogi, to właśnie on jest w najlepszej kondycji. Część piratów wisiała na burtach, inni leżeli w pokoju załogi, gdzie od samego przebywania można było się upić. Mimo to, wypłynęli w morze kilka godzin temu, przez co teraz znajdowali się na pełnym morzu.

Jaeger widział się rano z Christą, którą o dziwo męczył tylko lekki ból głowy. Dziewczyna siedziała przy swoim biurku i wypełniała raporty o stanie leków, który miała oddać kapitanowi po południu. Eren chwilę rozmawiał z blondynką, jednocześnie szukając na półce jednego z medykamentów. Kiedy go znalazł, pokazał Renz, że go zabiera i wyszedł z pokoju, udając się w stronę kajuty Heichou. Po drodze skinął głowom kilku piratom, którzy zdawali się nie być w opłakanym stanie. Kiedy stanął przed drzwiami do pokoju kapitana, delikatnie zapukał w drewno. Po chwili usłyszał ciche, pełne bólu „spierdalaj". Uśmiechnął się; przyjął usłyszane słowa za zaproszenie i śmiało wszedł do środka.

-Powiedziałem, żebyś stąd wypierdalał- mruknął brunet, wyciągnięty na łóżku, z twarzą schowaną w poduszkach.

-Ja też się cieszę, że cię widzę, Heichou- przywitał się wesoło Eren, odstawiając głośno na stół kilka rzeczy.

-Do jasnej cholery, zachowuj się ciszej!- syknął niski mężczyzna, naciągając poduszkę na uszy.

-Jeżeli nie chcesz, to mogę te leki oddać komuś innemu- powiedział niewinnie chłopak.

-Jakie leki?- zapytał lekko zirytowany kapitan.

-Pomyślałem, że skoro masz kaca, to ci przyniosę coś na ból głowy…- wyjaśnił szatyn, patrząc prowokacyjnie na Rivaille'a.

-Nie mam kaca- burknął urażony Heichou, nie pozwalając sobie na okazanie ani odrobiny więcej słabości.

-Skoro nie chcesz, mogę to oddać komuś innemu- wzruszył ramionami zielonooki- Widziałem, jak Hanji cierpi, leżąc przy maszcie.

-Dawaj to- westchnął wściekle kapitan, podnosząc się do siadu. Zabrał z ręki Erena buteleczkę z ciemnego szkła i wytrząsnął na rękę tabletkę, którą od razu połknął. Jaeger uczynnie podał piratowi butelkę z wodą, którą wcześniej przyniósł. Brunet wyrwał napój z ręki chłopaka i opróżnił całą zawartość za jednym razem.

-Mógłbyś tu przewietrzyć. Strasznie śmierdzi alkoholem- stwierdził medyk, marszcząc nos.

-Rozważę to- powiedział Rivaille, na powrót opadając na łóżko- Skoro sprawdziłeś w jakim stanie jest twój kapitan i zdążyłeś nacieszyć swoje pierdolone ego stanem, do jakiego się doprowadziłem, bądź tak miły i wychędażaj na drugi koniec statku, bo nie jestem w nastroju na pogawędki.

-Mógłbyś być trochę milszy- zasmucił się teatralnie szatyn- Ja dbam o ciebie, odprowadzam, przynoszę leki, a ty tak niemiło do mnie mówisz.

-Przestań zadawać się z Hanji, bo nie wyjdzie ci to na dobre- zagroził brunet. Eren zaśmiał się głośno, na co Rivaille głośno i boleśnie jęknął.

-Pamiętasz cokolwiek z naszej wczorajszej rozmowy?- zapytał po jakimś czasie Jaeger.

-Niestety wszystko- powiedział Heichou.- Dobrze ci radze, lepiej zapomni o wszystkim, co wczoraj powiedziałem.

-A to niby czemu?

-Bo byłem pijany i nie panowałem nad językiem.

Nastała pomiędzy nimi niezręczna cisza.

-LEEEEEEVIIII!- rozległ się głos Hanji.- Jest problem!

-Hej, chwila…- nagle Rivaille dostał olśnienia- Przecież Hanji powinna zwijać się z bólu pod masztem.

-Pod masztem na pewno się nie zwijała, ale w świetnym stanie nie była- zamyślił się Eren.

-Okłamałeś mnie, ty skurwysynie…- syknął brunet.

-RIVAILLE DO CHOLERY!- wrzasnęła Zoe- Zwijaj tu swoją kapitańską dupę!

-Skoro może tak wrzeszczeć, to pewnie stało się coś poważnego- stwierdził cicho szatyn. Obaj mężczyźni spojrzeli po sobie i wybiegli z kajuty kapitana.

Hanji właśnie schodziła po takielunku na pokład. Kiedy tylko stanęła na nogach, machnęła na nich i ruszyła w stronę rufy, po czym wskazała odległy punkt na horyzoncie.

-Statek kupiecki?- prychnął kapitan.- Wybacz, ale nie jestem w nastroju na łupienie.

-Wybacz, ale to nie jest statek kupiecki- powiedziała Hanji, intensywnie wpatrując się w horyzont.- Już od dłuższego czasu, na ogonie siedzi nam HMS „Titan".

-Co to za statek?- zapytał Eren, nie rozumiejąc zaniepokojenia, które odmalowało się na twarzy kapitana, po usłyszeniu nazwy.

-Śledzi nas Erwin Smith, łowca piratów- odpowiedziała Zoe, nadal wpatrywała się w statek.

-W takim stanie raczej nie dam rady z nimi walczyć- powiedział Rivaille, po czym syknął wściekle.- Akurat teraz, kiedy jestem na kacu!

-Nie martw się- pocieszyła Hanji.- Zawsze możesz użyć tajnej broni.- Brunet uniósł pytająco brew.- Jeżeli coś pójdzie nie tak, zawsze możesz ich obrzygać. Powinno podziałać.

-Weź się pierdol, dobra?- mruknął Heichou.

-Nie, dzięki- wykręciła się kobieta.- Od tego mam Mike'a.


	15. HMS Titan

Shampain-san: nie zapominajmy, że Erwin jest dżentelmenem. (Pff... ta, jasne). Przykro mi, że trafiłaś do szkoły. Postaramy się ciebie jakoś wyciągnąć z tego (bądźmy szczerzy) piekła!

EvilNekoEye: nie chcę przygnębiać, ale "nie ma tego złego, co by na dobre nie wyszło". Kiedy wrócisz, będziesz miała już trochę opowieści w przód :). Co do "wychędarzania" sprawa jest skomplikowana. Osobiście, użyłam go w znaczeniu "odejścia sobie w inne miejsce", lecz przecież kiedy padło z ust Heichou, można spodziewać się wszystkiego. Z drugiej strony, patrząc na sławny egzorcyzm z książki "Wiedźmin" (tom pierwszy, opowiadanie pt. "Ostatnie Życzenie"), brzmiący "odejdź i sam się wychędoż", można się domyślać, że Rivaille mógł mieć na myśli coś więcej, niż "odejście sobie w inne miejsce". (Tak naprawdę, jestem świadoma "oryginalnego" znaczenia. Po prostu użyłam tego słowa jako zamiennik, uznając, że Heichou powinien być twórczy, a nie opierać swój słownik na oklepanych bluzgach ;) )

* * *

**Chapter 15: HMS "Titan"**

Po pokładzie rozeszła się wieść, że łowcy piratów są dość blisko. Rivaille kazał zwinąć żagle, a sam staną przy burcie, cierpliwie czekając na nadpłynięcie wrogiego statku. Kiedy tylko załoga wykonała rozkaz, wszyscy ustawili się półkolem wokół kapitana. Erenowi i Chriscie polecono stanąć gdzieś z tyłu, aby nie zostali ranni w ewentualnych walkach.

-Nie do końca rozumiem- stwierdził Jaeger- Skoro płyną w naszą stronę łowcy piratów, to czy nie powinniśmy uciekać, lub chociaż przygotować się do walki?

-To niekoniecznie tak…- zaczęła Christa.- Mamy pewien rodzaj umowy…

-To znaczy?- spytał chłopak.

-Kilkakrotnie rzeczywiście wystrzeliwaliśmy w siebie całe zapasy amunicji, lecz nie miało to żadnego większego sensu, więc postanowiliśmy, że od razu przejdziemy do walki- zaczęła tłumaczyć blondynka.

-Czekaj!- przerwał jej Eren.- Z tego co mówisz wynika, że kilka razy już walczyliście.

-No tak, dość często- przytaknęła dziewczyna.

-I nikt jeszcze nie został postawiony przed sądem i stracony?- dopytywał medyk.

-To jest właśnie druga część umowy, o której chciałam ci za chwilę opowiedzieć- oburzyła się Renz.

-Przepraszam, już nie będę ci przerywał- obiecał szatyn.

-Nasze ścieżki dość często krzyżują się z załogą „Titana". Mamy niepisaną umowę, że nie strzelamy do siebie, bo powoduje to znaczne szkody, które obie strony muszą naprawić, więc to się nie opłaca. Zazwyczaj wrzeszczymy na siebie, potem zaczynamy napieprzać się na miecze… Oczywiście medyk musi bezpiecznie siedzieć w bocianim gnieździe- w tym momencie, Christa wydęła usta.- Oczywiście bierzemy jeńców. Jeżeli złapiemy tytana, wysadzamy go na jakiejś wyspie lub w porcie. Oni zresztą robią tak samo.

-Skoro oni są łowcami piratów, to czy przypadkiem nie powinni nas złapać i wysłać do więzienia?- zapytał Eren, niedowierzając słowom dziewczyny.

-Aleś ty naiwny- wtrąciła się Sasha.- Po co mają nas łapać? Jeżeli pozwolą nam uciec, nasza sława jako nieuchwytnych będzie rosła. Kiedy będą nią usatysfakcjonowani, przypłyną i będą usiłowali nas wyłapać, wtedy ich pozycja znacząco wzrośnie.

Statek z rzeźbą szczerzącego się, człekopodobnego potwora podpłyną w pobliże „Okami". Wysoki blondyn (najwidoczniej kapitan obcego statku) stał oparty o burtę, podobnie jak Rivaille. Obu mężczyzn dzieliły dwa metry.

-Znowu się spotykamy, wilczki- przywitał się blondyn, szeroko się uśmiechając.

-Skończ to pierdolenie, Erwin. Nie jestem dzisiaj w nastroju na gadanie- warknął Rivaille.

-Uhuh… Ktoś ma kaca?- zaśmiał się kapitan „Titana".

-Zamknij się- syknął brunet.

-Mam propozycję- oznajmił Erwin.- Co powiesz na „jeden na jednego"? Mam nowy nabytek w załodze, który chciałbym przetestować.

-Och? Tak się składa, że „wilczków" również przybyło- wcięła się w rozmowę Hanji.- Powinieneś się bać kłów nowego, Smith.

-Więc, Levi, co powiesz na taki układ?- zapytał blondyn, uśmiechając się jeszcze szerzej.- Dwa żółtodzioby staną do walki?

-Cokolwiek, byleby szybko skończyć tę szopkę- westchnął zrezygnowany Rivaille.

-Hej, Słowik!- krzyknął przez pokład Erd- Rusz tu swoją dupę!

Eren niechętnie przebił się na przód tłumu, stając obok swojego kapitana. Na drugim statku, obok Erwina ustawiła się dziewczyna w jego wieku. Miała ciemne włosy przycięte do długości szczęki i ciemne oczy, uważnie go lustrujące. Była ubrana w luźne spodnie, białą, zapinaną koszulę, a wokół szyi owinęła czerwony szalik. Eren miał wrażenie, że dziewczyna wygląda znajomo. Brunetka, płynnym ruchem przeskoczyła nad burtą i miękko wylądowała na pokładzie „Okami".

-Możemy zaczynać?- zapytała znużonym głosem.

Piraci cofnęli się w głąb pokładu, robiąc miejsce dla osób, które miały przeciwko sobie walczyć. Oboje wyciągnęli miecze i stanęli naprzeciwko siebie, w pewniej odległości. Kiedy tylko rozbrzmiał wystrzał, oznajmujący początek pojedynku, dziewczyna wyskoczyła do przodu, szarżując na Erena. Chłopak, płynnym ruchem przeniósł ciężar ciała z jednej nogi na drugą i odbił się od desek, uskakując przed ciosem. Jaeger postanowił przez chwilę nie atakować, aby poznać rytm przeciwnika. Brunetka atakowała wściekle i szybko, jakby chciała to jak najszybciej zakończyć. Erenowi zdawało się, że już kiedyś walczył z osobą, która miała podobny styl. Postanowił posłuchać intuicji i unikał ataków jeszcze jakiś czas, zręcznie lawirując wokół świstającego w powietrzu miecza. Kiedy był pewny, że jego przeciwniczka się trochę zmęczyła, zepchnął ją do obrony, wyprowadzając kilka błyskawicznych ciosów. Ostatni atak zadał głowiną miecza, celując w dłoń dziewczyny, przez co tamta upuściła miecz.

-Walka skończona- oznajmił szatyn. Brunetka nie odpowiedziała, lecz wysłała mu mordercze spojrzenie. Zanim ktokolwiek zdążył się zorientować, „Titan" zaczął powoli odbijać.

-Nie martw się, odbierzemy cię z portu!- krzyknął Erwin do dziewczyny i pomachał jej na pożegnanie.

-Co wy…- zaczęła, jednak było już za późno. „Titan" oddalił się na tyle, że nie zdołałaby na niego przeskoczyć. Zacisnęła zęby i stała chwilę, czując się kompletnie upokorzona.

-Nieźle ci poszło, jak na takiego głupkowatego dzieciaka- pochwalił kapitan „Okami".

-Prosiłem cię, żebyś tak mnie nie nazywał!- oburzył się medyk.

-Daj spokój, Eren- wtrącił się Erd.- „Głupkowaty dzieciak" w pewnym stopniu nawet dobrze cię określa.

Brunetka, słysząc imię przeciwnika, ożywiła się. Zmierzyła chłopaka wzrokiem i zaczęła do niego podchodzić.

-Jesteś Eren?- zapytała.- Eren Jaeger, prawda?

Szatyn skinął głową. Nim zdążył jakkolwiek zareagować, dziewczyna rzuciła mu się na szyję i zaczęła dusić w ciasnym uścisku.

-Myślałam, że już nigdy cię nie znajdę- powiedziała przez łzy.

-Mikasa?- zdziwił się medyk, w końcu rozpoznając brunetkę. Poczuł, że jego była przeciwniczka skinęła głową. Przycisnął ją bliżej siebie, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że w końcu udało mu się odnaleźć kogoś, kto był dla niego ważny. Usłyszał głośny śmiech Hanji, lecz w tamtej chwili to go nie obchodziło.


	16. Spotkanie po latach

Shampain-san: co do tego, skąd wytrzasnął się ten Eren... Wiesz, jeżeli dwójka ludzi bardzo się kocha... Wait, co ja piszę? Erenowi udało się wygrać tylko dla tego, że Mikasa nie była przyzwyczajona do walki na niestabilnym podłożu. Poza tym, część rzeczy się zaraz powinna wyjaśnić.

* * *

**Chapter 16: Spotkanie po latach**

-Nieźle ci poszło, jak na głupkowatego dzieciaka- pochwalił Rivaille.

-Prosiłem cię, żebyś mnie tak nie nazywał!- zaprotestował Eren.

-Daj spokój, Eren. „Głupkowaty dzieciak" w pewnym stopniu nawet dobrze cię określa- zaśmiał się pierwszy oficer. Kapitan uśmiechnął się pod nosem, przygotowując się na długą wymianę słów między załogą.

Brunet spojrzał na dziewczynę, która tymczasowo miała pływać na jego statku. Po jej ruchach w walce zauważył, że pływa na statkach od dość niedawna. Dobrze władała mieczem, lecz była zbyt narwana żeby wygrać z byle piratem, a co dopiero z Jaegerem.

Wyraz twarzy ciemnowłosej dziewczyny (który dotychczas wyrażał złość) zmienił się, kiedy usłyszała imię jednego z medyków.

-Jesteś Eren? Eren Jaeger, prawda?- zapytała z nieskrywaną nadzieją w głosie. Zielonooki zdziwił się, lecz skinął głową. W następnej sekundzie, dziewczyna wisiała na szyi Słowika, miażdżąc go w uścisku.

Heichou nawet nie wiedział, że zacisnął zęby. Usłyszał śmiech Hanji.

-Oho… - zaszczebiotała Zoe tuż obok ucha kapitana.- Leviś jest zazdrosny.

-Zamknij się- syknął do niej przez wciąż zaciśnięte zęby i odepchnął namolnego pirata na bok. Podszedł do Erena i jego znajomej (wciąż wiszącej mu na szyi).- Pozwolicie, że wam przerwę- bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał- Chcę z wami porozmawiać. Teraz.

Ruszył w stronę swojej kajuty. Nie musiał się odwracać żeby wiedzieć, że Jaeger podążył za nim. Rivaille podszedł do swojego ulubionego krzesła i usiadł na nim wygodnie. Wskazał pozostałej dwójce krzesła, lecz tamci nie usiedli. Wzruszył ramionami, udając obojętność.

-Może zaczniemy od czegoś prostego- zaproponował Heichou- Jak masz na imię?- spytał, zwracając się do dziewczyny.

-Niby po co mam ci odpowiadać?- rzuciła kapitanowi wyzywające spojrzenie.

-Ponieważ tymczasowo pływasz na moim statku.- syknął niski mężczyzna. Przez chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem, aż w końcu brunetka ustąpiła.

-Mikasa Ackerman- mruknęła dziewczyna. Rivaille skinął głową.

-Skąd znasz Erena?- zadał kolejne pytanie. Mikasa spojrzała na niego zdziwiona.

-Znamy się od dzieciństwa. Jesteśmy dla siebie jak rodzeństwo- wyjaśniła.

-Więc jak to się stało, że „rodzeństwo" się rozdzieliło- zaciekawił się Levi- Pracowaliście na farmie, aż Eren stwierdził, że ma dosyć?- zaśmiał się.

-Żartujesz sobie, prawda?- Mikasę zatkało.- Jakie „pracowaliście na farmie". Czy ty wiesz, kim jest Eren?

-Przestań- poprosił „siostrę" Jaeger, lecz ta go zignorowała. Kapitan uniósł pytająco brew- Kojarzysz takie miejsce jak Shiganshina?

-Tak, kojarzę- przytaknął brunet- Z tego co pamiętam, jest to czymś w rodzaju oddzielnego państwa-wyspy, gdzie rządzi rodzina szlachecka Jaege…- przerwał nagle, kiedy elementy układanki ułożyły się w całość. Spojrzał na Erena, który natychmiast spuścił głowę.- Więc dla tego jesteś zbyt dobrze wyedukowany jak na niewolnika…

Szatyn nie odpowiedział, a Rivaille i Mikasa zaczęli świdrować go spojrzeniami.

-Chyba należą mi się jakieś wyjaśnienia- powiedział Heichou. Jaeger westchnął ciężko i usiadł na jednym z wolnych krzeseł.

-Jeżeli pozwolicie, zacznę wszystko od początku- oznajmił szatyn.- Urodziłem się i wychowywałem w rodzinie szlacheckiej. Mikasa była córką kucharki i jedynym dzieciakiem w pałacu, więc zżyliśmy się ze sobą i zostaliśmy czymś w rodzaju rodzeństwa. Jak przystało na dziedzica, uczyłem się wielu rzeczy: od walki mieczem, do zarządzania majątkiem. Sielanka trwała, dopóki nie umarła moja matka. Ojciec, żeby utrzymać niezachwianą pozycję i zabezpieczenie przed atakami innych państw, ożenił się z szlachcianką, która nie za bardzo mnie lubiła. Starała się mnie ignorować, aż w końcu postanowiła się mnie pozbyć, kiedy miałem dziesięć lat. Miałem zostać porwany i zabity przez piratów, lecz mieli oni zbyt miękkie serce i dzieciaka sprzedali jako niewolnika. W taki sposób sobie pływałem na wielu statkach, aż w końcu trafiłem na „Okami".

Mikasa i kapitan siedzieli cicho, przyswajając to, co przed chwilą usłyszeli.

-Eren, jeżeli chodzi o twojego ojca…- zaczęła po jakimś czasie Ackerman.- Powinieneś się z nim jak najszybciej spotkać.

-Niby czemu?- zaprotestował Jaeger- Przez tyle lat myślał, że nie żyję, więc dużo to nie zmieni.

-On niedługo umrze- powiedziała Mikasa.- Ucieszyłby się, jeżeli by się dowiedział, że jego syn żyje.

-Zastanowię się nad tym- obiecał szatyn. Nastała cisza, którą po jakimś czasie przerwał Rivaille.

-Domyślam się, że jak najszybciej chciałabyś wrócić do swojej załogi na „Titanie", więc zboczymy z naszego pierwotnego kursu i…- zwrócił się do Ackerman kapitan, lecz dziewczyna mu przerwała.

-Nie ma mowy- zaprotestowała.- Nigdzie się nie ruszam bez Erena. Chociaż miałoby to oznaczać dołączenie do waszej załogi.

-Rozumiem- skinął głową niski mężczyzna.- Jednak teraz mam mały problem z zakwaterowaniem. Brakuje nam jednej koi.

-Mogę jej odstąpić swoją- zaoferował Eren.

-Naprawdę?- zdziwiła się Mikasa- Dziękuję.

-Nie ma za co, to nic wielkiego- zapewnił Jaeger.

-Wygląda na to, że trochę z nami popływasz. Lepiej pójdź i zapoznaj się z załogą- polecił dziewczynie kapitan.- Z Erenem mam jeszcze trochę do pogadania…

Mikasa szybko zasalutowała i wyszła z kajuty. Szatyn nerwowo przełknął ślinę. Przecież nie zrobił nic, za co mógłby dostać reprymendę, prawda?

-Czy coś się stało?- zapytał niepewnie medyk.

-Jeżeli teraz zmienimy kurs, za jakiś tydzień powinniśmy dotrzeć do Shiganshiny, szybciej nie da rady- oznajmił kapitan. Wstał z krzesła i podszedł do okienka na tyłach pokoju.

-Nie wiem, czy powinienem tam wracać- wyznał Eren- Nie było mnie już tyle lat, więc pewnie moje nagłe pojawienie się bardziej namiesza, niż przyniesie jakikolwiek pożytek.

Rivaille zacisnął wściekle zęby. Gniewnym krokiem zbliżył się do Jaegera i chwycił go za koszulę, unosząc chłopaka do góry.

-Na twoim miejscu, nie siedziałbym i się zastanawiał, tylko z miejsca zawracał i płynął do domu. Twój ojciec umiera, nie wiadomo, czy zdążysz się z nim zobaczyć. Nie sądzisz, że ulżyłoby mu, gdyby się dowiedział, że jego syn żyje i się odnalazł?- wykrzyczał mu w twarz kapitan.

-Czemu sam tak nie zrobisz?- odwrzasnął szatyn. W oczach Heichou, przez ułamek sekundy, odbił się ból.

-To już nie twoja sprawa- powiedział ciszej, puszczając chłopaka.

-Może jednak jest, ponieważ zaczynasz mi mówić, co mam robić- nie dawał za wygraną Jaeger. Obaj mężczyźni mierzyli się gniewnym wzrokiem, aż w końcu kapitan dał za wygraną. Wciąż nie był w dobrym nastroju na kłótnie; westchnął ciężko.

-Skoro jesteś taki hardy, to gdzie zamierzasz spać?- zapytał spokojnie Rivaille. Eren przez chwilę mrugał oczami, nie uświadamiając sobie sensu pytania.

-Jak to? Przecież mam koję…- zaczął, kiedy w połowę zdania wtrącił się brunet.

-Którą byłeś uprzejmy oddać swojej siostrze- dokończył dość uprzejmie. Jaeger kilkukrotnie otworzył i zamknął buzię, próbując coś odpowiedzieć, lecz nie wymyślił nic sensownego.

-Mogę spać na krześle- wybełkotał w końcu. Nie uśmiechała mu się wizja spania na twardym, drewnianym meblu, ale nie miał innego.

_Jak to szło? Kto daje i zabiera, ten… szoruje pokład statku?_, pomyślał Heichou, uśmiechając się sadystycznie. Ponownie ciężko westchnął, tym razem jednak udawał.

-Niech ci będzie, możesz spać na fotelu w mojej kajucie. Jest bardziej wygodny niż jakieś krzesło- zaoferował niski mężczyzna, wskazując stojący pod oknem mebel, obity czerwoną tkaniną.

-Naprawdę!?- ucieszył się szatyn. Oczywiście, spanie na pojedynczym fotelu również do wygodnych nie należało, ale lepsze to, niż stare krzesło.

Rivaille skinął głową. Eren miał już się na niego rzucić i zamknąć w uścisku (w ramach podziękowania, oczywiście!), lecz w ostatniej chwili się opamiętał. Wyprostował się i zasalutował, po czym odwrócił się w stronę wyjścia. Chwycił klamkę i lekko uchylił drzwi; zanim jednak zdążył wyjść, usłyszał za sobą cichy głos.

-Nie mogę wrócić do mojej rodziny, ponieważ nigdy jej nie miałem- powiedział Heichou, na powrót patrząc za okno.

-Czemu mi to mówisz?- zapytał Jaeger, nie rozumiejąc intencji niskiego mężczyzny. Tamten wzruszył ramionami.

-Chciałeś wiedzieć więc uznałem, że nic się nie stanie, jeżeli ci powiem- wyjaśnił brunet. Odwrócił się, aby jeszcze spiorunować szatyna morderczym wzrokiem- Mam nadzieję, że nie przyjdzie ci do głowy paplanie tego na prawo i lewo. Rozumiemy się?

Eren niemo pokiwał głową. Ponownie zasalutował i wyszedł czym prędzej, przezornie obawiając się o swoje życie. Rivaille na powrót zaczął wyglądać przez okno. Uśmiechnął się chytrze.

_Zabawa się dopiero rozpoczyna._


	17. O wkurwionym człowieku i dwóch zmarznięt

Przepraszam, że ten chapter jest taki beznadziejny TT_TT.

* * *

**Chapter 17: O wkurwionym człowieku i dwóch zmarzniętych misiach**

Większość dnia Eren spędził z Mikasą starając się nadrobić stracony czas. Chociaż nie widzieli się przez wiele lat, nadal mogli się ze sobą świetnie dogadać i wciąż byli dla siebie niczym rodzeństwo.

Po zachodzie słońca, Jaeger zszedł pod pokład i zabrał swoje rzeczy, których i tak nie było dużo (właściwie, tylko stara, poniszczona książka należała do niego; był to tom „Ataku Tytanów", jego ulubionej powieści, który cudem udało mu się przemycić na statek). Pościelił porządnie łóżko, na którym wcześniej sypiał i upewnił się, że zostawił wszystko w nieskazitelnym stanie. Miał już wychodzić, lecz w drzwiach stanął Armin razem z Jean'em.

-Co, w końcu Heichou cię wyrzucił ze statku? Najwyższy czas- odezwał się Kristein.

-Zamknij się, koniomordy- syknął na niego Eren.- Nie, nie wyrzucili mnie, lecz się przenoszę. Na moim miejscu będzie teraz spała Mikasa- wyjaśnił chłopak- Tylko macie się do niej nie dobierać, kiedy mnie nie będzie, jasne?- zmierzył przyjaciół wzrokiem. Tamci pokiwali głowami. Szatyn wyminął ich w drzwiach i skierował się w stronę schodów.

-Lepiej uważaj na palce, Jaeger! W ładowni biega sporo szczurów!- krzyknął za zielonookim Jean. Tamten tylko machnął ręką.

Stanął przed drzwiami do kajuty kapitana i zapukał. Zaśmiał się w duchu na myśl, że prawie codziennie stawał w podobnej sytuacji: podchodził do drzwi, pukał, wchodził, wydzierał się, wychodził, więc pokój kapitana nie przerażał go, jak na początku. Kiedy usłyszał „wejść", śmiało wkroczył do środka.

-Pozwoliłem sobie przynieść moje rzeczy- odezwał się Eren. Podszedł do stolika i zostawił na nim zniszczony tomik. Rivaille uniósł pytająco brew.- Mam nadzieję, że jedna książka nie zagraci ci pokoju.

Kapitan wzruszył ramionami.

Siedzieli w ciszy, obaj pogrążeni w lekturze, przy nikłym świetle świecy, kiedy zrobiło się dość późno.

-O tej porze, dzieci powinny już spać- odezwał się nagle Heichou, nie odrywając wzroku od książki.

-Mówisz o sobie, kapitanie?- odgryzł się szatyn, unosząc brew- Jeżeli tak, to nie mam nic przeciwko, możesz iść spać.

-Lepiej skończ pyskówki, bo wywalę cię z mojego fotela- zagroził niski mężczyzna. Eren nie był zbyt chętny do rozstawania się z dość wygodnym meblem, więc postanowił się nie odzywać. Zamiast tego, odłożył książkę na stół i zwinął się w kłębek, próbując zachować tak dużo ciepła, jak się dało.

-Nie masz żadnego koca?- zapytał Rivaille.

-Zostawiłem go Mikasie.- odpowiedział szatyn.- Nie jest aż tak zimno, więc to nie powinno być problemem.

Kapitan milczał. Ściągnął koszulę przez głowę i zostawił ją na krześle, po czym przeciągnął się. Eren mimowolnie spojrzał na przedstawienie, od którego jednak nie był w stanie oderwać oczu. Heichou zauważył, że chłopak mu się przygląda. Kapitan spojrzał na szatyna i uniósł pytająco brew.

-Coś nie tak?- zapytał.

-Nie- wykrztusił Jaeger, spuszczając wzrok. Rivaille odwrócił się, zgasił dmuchnięciem świeczkę i ułożył się na łóżku w niszy, a następnie zamknął oczy, próbując zasnąć. Eren bezgłośnie westchnął, a na jego policzki wpełzł wcale nie pożądany rumieniec. Ucieszył się, że było ciemno.

Kapitan powoli odpływał w objęcia Morfeusza, lecz nagle usłyszał szczękanie zębów. W pierwszej chwili chciał to zignorować, lecz dźwięk wcale nie cichnął, lecz narastał. Z wściekłym syknięciem wstał z łóżka i podszedł do fotela, na którym usiłował spać zziębnięty Eren.

-Podnoś swój tyłek- rozkazał chłopakowi- Nie mogę spać przez to cholerne szczękanie zębami.

-Przepraszam- mruknął niewyraźnie szatyn. Wstał z fotela i zaczął iść w stronę drzwi.

-Gdzie się wybierasz?- zapytał Heichou.

-Przecież nie możesz spać przez moje szczękanie zębów, więc zabieram swój tyłek gdzie indziej- wyjaśnił.

-Czy ja kazałem ci się wynosić?- spytał kapitan. Jaeger pokręcił głową. Rivaille podszedł do szatyna i szarpnął go za rękaw koszuli, ciągnąc w stronę swojego łóżka.- Śpisz od ściany. Nie waż się chrapać, bo skończysz pływając z rekinami. Nie przekraczaj swojej połowy. Jasne?

Eren niechętnie skinął głową. Nie był przekonany co do spania w jednym łóżku, lecz było to lepsze, niż zamarzanie na kość na fotelu.

Położył się na materacu, ciasno przyciskając do ściany. Moment później poczuł za sobą ciężar drugiej osoby, a chwilę potem, został na niego zarzucony cieplutki koc.

-Dobranoc- mruknął Rivaille ze swojej strony. Niedługo później, szatyn usłyszał miarowy oddech śpiącej osoby. Nie trwało długo, zanim sam zasnął.

Rivaille stał na pokładzie, bez jakiejkolwiek koszulki. Ktoś z załogi zawołał go. Eren patrzył, jak niczym w zwolnionym tempie, brunet obraca się wokół własnej osi. Jego czarne, lśniące włosy zafalowały w powietrzu. Promienie słońca odbijały się od jego nagiej, spoconej piersi. Jego szare oczy na początku zdawały się być nieobecne, lecz kiedy tylko dostrzegły Jaegera, zabłyszczały, jak wszystko inne wokół niego. Ich spojrzenia spotkały się i nie rozłączyły. Patrzyli na siebie, nie zważając na mijający czas. Wszystko inne zniknęło, była tylko ich dwójka. Lecz nagle…

…Eren poczuł, że coś ciasno zaciska się wokół niego, sprawiając oddychanie czynem niezmiernie trudnym do wykonania. Wiedział, że nie będzie dane mu ponownie zasnął, więc powoli zaczął otwierać oczy. Pierwszym co zobaczył, była twarz Rivaille'a, wciąż pogrążonego we śnie. „Przeklęte sny!" pomyślał chłopak, przypominając sobie obrazy, widziane chwilę wcześniej. Chciał się odsunąć, lecz okazało się to niemożliwe. Jego nogi były splątane z nogami kapitana, natomiast ręce szatyna spoczywały na plecach niższego mężczyzny. Eren zauważył, że brunet również go obejmował, trzymając dłonie w miejscu, gdzie plecy tracą swoją szlachetną nazwę. Jaeger próbował się wyplątać, lecz z marnym skutkiem; kiedy tylko próbował uwolnić jedną z nóg, Heichou mruknął coś i wtulił się w chłopaka bardziej, niż do tej pory.

Przez myśl szatyna przemknęło, że kapitan wyglądał nawet słodko kiedy śpi, lecz szybko ją porzucił. Medyk podjął jeszcze kilka prób uwolnienia się z uścisku, lecz nic to nie dało. Po pięciu minutach, Eren dał za wygraną i leżał grzecznie, czekając, aż Rivaille w końcu się obudzi.

Pół godziny później, Heichou zaczął powoli otwierać oczy. Zamrugał kilkukrotnie, po czym skupił wzrok na chłopaku. Jaeger zaczął się zastanawiać, czy pożarcie żywcem przez rekina jest bolesne.

-Dzień dobry- mruknął brunet i zabrał ręce z pleców Erena. Zielonooki, kiedy tylko poczuł, że jest wolny, przywarł plecami do ściany. Rivaille przetarł oko wierzchem dłoni- Muszę przyznać, że całkiem nieźle się spało. - uśmiechnął się krzywo- Mam nadzieję, że dzisiejsze… zdarzenia zachowasz dla siebie.

Eren gorączkowo pokiwał głową.

-Coś ty dzisiaj taki zdystansowany?- zapytał kapitan.

-Złamałem zakaz, dotyczący nieprzekraczania połowy, więc wolę się oddalić, zanim zostanę brutalnie zamordowany- odpowiedział chłopak, wciąż przyciśnięty do ściany. Heichou o mało co się nie zaśmiał.

-Daj spokój, nie zabiję cię- obiecał brunet, po czym się na chwilę zamyślił- Chyba, że masz za długi język, to wtedy owszem, zabiję cię. Rozumiesz mnie?

Eren ponownie pokiwał głową. Rivaille nagle chytrze się uśmiechnął.

-Chociaż, wiesz co?- zaczął kapitan- Chcę jednak wynagrodzenia za spanie na mojej połowie…- powiedział tajemniczo. Położył dłoń na głowie szatyna, wplątując palce w jego włosy i powoli zaczął się do niego przysuwać. Kiedy ich twarze dzieliły centymetry, brunet przymknął oczy, a jego całe ciało przeszył dreszcz. Eren przez cały czas był jak sparaliżowany.

-W ramach wynagrodzenia…- wyszeptał Słowikowi do ucha Heichou- Możesz dzisiaj wyszorować pokład- dokończył i odsunął się od chłopaka, po czym wstał z łóżka i przeciągnął się. Zszokowany Jaeger nadal siedział na łóżku, nie mogąc się poruszyć. Rivaille, na widok zdziwionego podwładnego znowu się chytrze uśmiechnął.

-Coś nie tak?- zapytał niewinnie niski mężczyzna. Eren spojrzał na kapitana i pokręcił głową.

Hanji przeciągnęła się, stękając głośno.

-Moje stare kości- jęknęła kobieta. Mike zmierzył ją karcącym wzrokiem.

-Taaaak… Dwadzieścia parę lat i nagle taka stara, co?- mruknął blondyn, unosząc brew.

-Och, daj mi czasem pomarudzić- poprosiła z westchnieniem. Spojrzała na pokład, znajdujący się czterdzieści metrów niżej i dostrzegła Erena, szorującego deski w pobliżu dziobu statku. Jej źrenice rozszerzyły się, a na twarz wpełzł szeroki uśmiech. Zakarius, widząc reakcję przyjaciółki, podążył wzrokiem w to samo miejsce, w które patrzyła kobieta.

-Daj mu spokój- westchnął mężczyzna.

-Oj, chcę się z nim tylko podroczyć- zapewniła szatynka.- Popilnuj chwilę gniazda, a ja w tym czasie pójdę sobie porozmawiać z maskotką statku.- oznajmiła i podeszła do liny, po której zjechała na dół. Kiedy stanęła na nogach, od razu skierowała się w stronę medyka szorującego pokład.

-Nie mam ochoty słuchać twoich mądrości- mruknął Eren, widząc kątem oka zbliżającą się kobietę.

-Uhu, ktoś jest nie w humorze?- zapytała radośnie Zoe.- Czyżby Heichou był rozczarowany twoimi łóżkowymi zdolnościami i w ramach pokuty kazał ci szorować statek, żebyś się nauczył czegoś pożytecznego?- rzuciła i podeszła do dziobu, po czym oparła się o barierkę.

-CO!? O co ci chodzi!?- krzyknął Jaeger, wrzucając szmatę, którą wycierał podłogę, do wiadra i podnosząc się z klęczek.

-Ciszej trochę, bo zaraz wszyscy się dowiedzą o twoich łóżkowych problemach- syknęła cicho Hanji i uciszyła go gestem ręki, widząc zdziwione spojrzenia załogi, rzucane w ich kierunku. Kiedy się upewniła, że wszyscy ich zignorowali, postanowiła ponownie się odezwać- Nic nie musisz przede mną ukrywać, wiem już wszystko.

-Niby co?- zapytał chłopak, unosząc pytająco brew, jednocześnie starając się zachować spokój.

-Nie udawaj…- machnęła ręką Hanji.- Widziałam was dzisiaj rano, tulących się do siebie jak dwa zmarznięte na kość misie. Wyglądaliście przeuroczo.

-Kiedy ty…- zaczął Eren, nie do końca wiedząc co powiedzieć.

-No wiesz, jak zawsze chciałam pozawracać dupę Heichou, ale zobaczyłam, że jest trochę… zajęty, więc sobie poszłam.- opowiedziała szatynka. Eren westchnął ciężko, a jego dłoń automatycznie powędrowała w stronę czoła.

-Posłuchaj… Lepiej żebyś sobie za dużo o tym nie myślała. Po prostu było wczoraj zimno, a ja nie miałem koca, więc Heichou pozwolił mi spać w łóżku od strony ściany.

-Co!?- tym razem krzyknęła Zoe, będąc zawiedzioną.- W takim razie, co robiłeś w jego pokoju?

-Odstąpiłem swoje łóżko Mikasie, a Rivaille pozwolił mi spać na fotelu.- wytłumaczył cierpliwie medyk.

- A już myślałam, że będę miała powód, żeby się nabijać z waszej dwójki. Powiem ci szczerze, że patrzenie jak rzucacie sobie te maślane spojrzenia na początku było słodkie, lecz po kilku dniach zaczęło mnie wkurwiać. Weźcie coś z tym zróbcie.- syknęła wściekle kobieta.

-Jakie niby „maślane spojrzenia"?- zapytał Jaeger.

-Nie udawaj niewiniątka- pogroziła mu palcem- Tylko skończony idiota by nie zauważył, jak Levi na ciebie patrzy.

-Jakby chciał mnie zabić?- zaproponował nieśmiało Eren. Hanji w pierwszej chwili chciała się roześmiać, lecz w następnej po prostu się załamała, ponieważ zauważyła, że Słowik naprawdę nie zrozumiał. Nagle naszła ją niepohamowana ochota wyszorowania statku, używając twarzy zielonookiego. Zamiast tego, pokręciła głową i odeszła. Zasiała w głowie chłopaka zwątpienie i to jej póki co wystarczało. Uświadamianie Erena postanowiła zostawić kapitanowi. Jaeger wzruszył ramionami i powrócił do przerwanej czynności, jaką było szorowanie pokładu, jednak nie ważne jak bardzo się starał, nie mógł zapomnieć słów Hanji, które jak echo krążyły po jego głowie i nie chciały ucichnąć. Nadal nie mógł zrozumieć, o co kobiecie chodziło.


	18. Kąpiel z rybkami

Uważam, że ten chapter jest jeszcze gorszy niż poprzedni, ale nic nie poradzę. Przepraszam!

Anim: dziękuję. Staram się dodawać codziennie.

* * *

**Chapter 18: Kąpiel z rybkami**

Eren był na siebie zły za to, że pozwolił słowom Hanji krążyć po swoim umyśle i siać w nim spustoszenie. Przez cały dzień unikał Heichou, chociaż często czuł na sobie jego wzrok.

Pod koniec dnia, wpłynęli do niewielkiej zatoczki, w której postanowili przeczekać noc. Na wszelki wypadek, kapitan kazał trzymać wartę na bocianim gnieździe. Piraci ustalili, że będą pilnować statku, zmieniając się co dwie godziny. Eren zaoferował się, że weźmie pierwszą wartę. Kiedy tylko słońce zaczęło chylić się ku zachodowi, cała załoga udała się pod pokład z zamiarem odpoczynku, picia lub wszelkiej innej rozrywki, a Jaeger wspiął się na bocianie gniazdo i usiadł wygodnie, opierając się plecami o maszt w taki sposób, że widział całe wejście do zatoki. Było dość jasno, więc szanse na atak były niemalże zerowe, dlatego pozwolił swoim myślom dowolnie dryfować, jednocześnie skupiając wzrok na linii horyzontu.

Westchnął ciężko. Chociaż zastanawiał się nad tym od kilku godzin, nadal nie do końca rozumiał słowa Hanji, dlatego postanowił rozważyć je zdanie po zdaniu.

Zoe widziała Erena i Rivaille, śpiących w jednym łóżku, przez co uznała, że coś między nimi jest, to było banalne do zrozumienia. Przynajmniej jedną część miał z głowy.

Jaeger uznał, że „maślane oczy", jakimi kapitan na niego patrzy, to pewnie nic innego niż zwykła troska o członka załogi. W końcu Eren dość często wpadał w kłopoty, a Heichou musiał go ciągle ratować.

Szatyn przeciągnął się i przez chwilę zapatrzył na nieboskłon, wyglądający jakby ktoś rozlał na nim krew. Poczuł ulgę, ponieważ udało mu się przeanalizować słowa szalonej kobiety, jednak wciąż nie rozumiał jej nagłego wybuchu złości. Czyżby coś pominął? Zrezygnowany, wzruszył ramionami i dalej obserwował.

Nagle przypomniał sobie słowa matki Mikasy, które przypadkowo usłyszał. Pamiętał, jak ciemnowłosa kobieta rozmawiała z innymi pracownicami w domu; wszystkie zazdrościły pani domu (a Erena matce)- Carli wzroku, jakim na nią patrzył jej mąż. Określiły go jako maślany wzrok zakochanej osoby, której już nic nie może pomóc i nazwały to beznadziejnym przypadkiem. Czy o coś takiego mogło chodzić Hanji?

Szatyn przygryzł wargę. Zoe mówiła, że i Eren, i Rivaille patrzyli na siebie „tym" wzrokiem. Czyżby on sam był takim beznadziejnym przypadkiem? Jeżeli wcześniej sądził, że w głowie miał mętlik, to się bardzo pomylił. Wziął głęboki oddech, próbując wszystko sobie poukładać.

Jak mógł stwierdzić, że był „beznadziejnym przypadkiem"? Zaczął gorączkowo myśleć. Czy ostatnio w towarzystwie kapitana zachowywał się inaczej? Przebiegł myślami ostatnich kilka dni. Rzeczywiście, zachowywał się inaczej: tętno mu przyspieszało, martwił się o niższego mężczyznę…

-Cześć- usłyszał obok siebie spokojny głos, na dźwięk którego podskoczył. Spojrzał w prawo i zobaczył Annie, siadającą obok niego.

-Po co tu przyszłaś?- zapytał Jaeger. Leonhart obrzuciła go dziwnym spojrzeniem.

-Mam trzymać wartę- wyjaśniła cierpliwie blondynka- Zapomniałeś?

-Co, to już minęły dwie godziny?- zdziwił się chłopak. Tamta pokiwała głową.- Może chcesz, żebym posiedział zamiast ciebie?- zaproponował.

-Nie trzeba- mruknęła dziewczyna i oparła się o maszt. Jaeger niechętnie wstał i otrzepał spodnie. Podszedł po takielunku i powoli zaczął schodzić na pokład, jednak zatrzymał się około trzech metrów od desek i zapatrzył w niebo, które zdążyło się zrobić całkowicie ciemne. Miał idealny widok na wschód księżyca, powoli wyłaniającego się zza linii wody, w której odbijał się blask tysięcy złotych gwiazd. Zaparło mu dech w piersiach.

Wisiał tak dobrych kilka minut, chłonąc ten cudny, nocny obraz.

-Długo masz zamiar tak sterczeć?- odezwał się z dołu niezadowolony głos kapitana. Eren spanikował na myśl o nieuniknionej rozmowie z Heichou. Przestraszony, starał się zejść na pokład, lecz palce ześlizgnęły mu się z liny i chłopak runął do lodowatej wody. Rivaille natychmiast podbiegł do burty aby się upewnić, czy szatyn się nie utopił i zobaczył Jaegera, całego ociekającego wodą, powoli wspinającego się po drabince statku.

-Do cholery, nie możesz być bardziej ostrożny?- syknął Levi, kiedy tylko zielonooki stanął obok niego.

-Przepraszam- mruknął przez zaciśnięte zęby Słowik.

-Wszystko w porządku?- dobiegł ich cichy głos Annie, wychylającej się z bocianiego gniazda.

-Nic się nie stało- krzyknął do niej Heichou.- Chodź, musisz się przebrać w coś suchego- zwrócił się do chłopaka, który powoli zaczynał szczękać zębami. Obaj weszli do kajuty, którą kapitan musiał dzielić z medykiem. Rivaille z miejsca skierował się do komody ustawionej pod ścianą i wyjął z niej proste, beżowe spodnie i zakładaną przez głowę bluzkę, które odłożył na stoliku po środku pokoju, po czym powrócił do mebla i zaczął grzebać w jego szufladach. Eren niechętnie zdjął swoje spodnie i zamienił na te suche, leżące na stole. Potem sięgnął rękami do zapinanej koszuli, próbując ją rozpiąć, jednak z marnym skutkiem, ponieważ palce zaczęły mu sztywnieć z zimna.

Rivaille odwrócił się i zobaczył, że Jaeger wciąż siłuje się z guzikami bluzki, którą miał na sobie. Westchnął ciężko i podszedł do chłopaka, delikatnie odtrącając ręce szatyna od materiału, aby samemu móc uporać się z rozpięciem koszuli.

-Mogłeś po prostu powiedzieć, że sobie nie radzisz- powiedział kapitan, intensywnie wpatrując się w guziki. Szatyn odwrócił wzrok.

-Poradziłbym sobie- mruknął pod nosem, przyglądając się z zaciekawieniem mapie, zawieszonej nad komodą.

-Pewnie tak…- zgodził się niski mężczyzna- o ile szybciej nie zamarzłbyś na śmierć- dokończył, piorunując medyka wzrokiem. Eren nadął policzki, udając obrażonego. Rivaille pokręcił głową_. Jak dziecko_, pomyślał. Kiedy w końcu rozpiął wszystkie guziki, pomógł szatynowi zsunąć koszulę z ramion. Heichou podniósł przemoczony ciuch z podłogi i zawiesił go na oparciu krzesła. Podszedł do łóżka i odciągnął nakrycie, a następnie położył się na materacu, przysuwając się bliżej ściany.

-Chodź tu- polecił brunet głosem pozbawionym emocji. Jaeger niechętnie zbliżył się do łóżka i ułożył obok kapitana. Kiedy tylko głowa szatyna spoczęła na poduszce, został na niego zarzucony koc, a wokół talii objęły go dwie mocne, ciepłe ręce, przyciągając go do jeszcze cieplejszej klatki piersiowej.

Erenowi momentalnie zrobiło się gorąco. Poczuł, że jego serce gwałtownie przyspieszyło rytm bicia i zaczęło boleśnie obijać się o żebra. Zamknął oczy i próbował skupić myśli na czymś innym. Po raz kolejny tego dnia, przeklął w myślach Hanji za jej „cudowne" rady.

Kilka minut później, delikatna dłoń dotknęła jego twarzy. Otworzył oczy i spotkał się z troskliwym spojrzeniem Rivaille'a, na którego twarzy jednak malował się cień złości.

-Ne, Heichou? Pewnie jesteś na mnie zły, ponieważ znowu zrobiłem coś głupiego- bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał szatyn, śmiejąc się lekko. Brunet zmarszczył brwi.

-Zły to mało powiedziane- powiedział mrocznie kapitan.

-Jest aż tak źle?- skrzywił się Eren- W ramach pokuty mam w dzień szorować pokład, a w nocy robić za nowy galion? Czy może przeciągniecie mnie po dnie statku?

-Żadne z tych- odpowiedział brunet. Jaeger wyraźnie się zdziwił.- Mam za to jednak kilka rozkazów, które chcesz czy nie, masz wypełnić.

-Zamieniam się w słuch- zapewnił zielonooki.

-Po pierwsze: przestaniesz mnie nazywać „Heichou", bo to mnie naprawdę wkurwia. Po drugie: przestaniesz mnie w końcu unikać, bo to mnie wkurwia jeszcze bardziej, niż nazywanie mnie „Heichou". Po trzecie, czyli ostatnie i najważniejsze: zaczniesz w końcu uważać na swoje życie i przestaniesz zachowywać się tak lekkomyślnie. Wiesz, jak bardzo się o ciebie martwię, kiedy widzę, że robisz coś głupiego? Boję się, że zrobisz sobie krzywdę i zginiesz, a tego bym nie chciał.

-Mówisz tak, ponieważ nie chcesz, żeby ktoś z załogi zginął, tak jak Ilsa, prawda?- zapytał szatyn. W odpowiedzi Rivaille spojrzał na niego zaciętym wzorkiem.

-Nie mówię tego tylko jako kapitan. Mówię to, bo mi na tobie bardzo zależy. Jestem wściekły, ponieważ taki cholerny dzieciak jak ty był w stanie zdobyć moje serce- wyjaśnił kapitan, czując, jak ciężko idzie mu wypowiedzieć ostatnie słowa. Eren wytrzeszczył oczy, patrząc w oniemieniu na Heichou. Czy on właśnie powiedział co powiedział?

-Rozumiem, że może nie znaczę dla ciebie tyle, co ty dla mnie, ale to mnie nie obchodzi- mówił dalej Rivaille.- Chcę tylko, żebyś był bezpieczny.

-Czemu tak nagle mi to mówisz?- zapytał Jaeger łamiącym się głosem.

-Uświadomiłem sobie kilka rzeczy- odpowiedział lekko zmieszany brunet- Hanji była tu wcześniej i powiedziała kilka rzeczy, nad którymi musiałem się zastanowić.

Nastała pomiędzy nimi chwila ciszy.

-Rivaille?- odezwał się Eren- Co byś zrobił, jeżeli bym myślał w ten sam sposób, co ty? Jeżeli też by mi na tobie zależało?

Heichou delikatnie się uśmiechnął.

-To zależy. Pewnie bym zaczął się z tobą pierdolić- odpowiedział kapitan. Patrzyli przez chwilę na siebie pożądliwym wzrokiem, aż w końcu przystąpili do działania.

* * *

I na koniec taka notka: z powodu wyjazdu, może nie udać mi się opublikować jutro kolejnego chaptera. Jeżeli tak będzie, rozdział 19 i 20 zostaną dodane w poniedziałek (prawdopodobnie późnym wieczorem)


	19. Ellen Jaeger

Shampain-san: dziękuję. Powtórzeń staram się unikać jak ognia, ale średnio mi to wychodzi. Ja też cię kocham :). I nie mogłam się powstrzymać, więc specjalnie wstałam dzisiaj trochę wcześniej, żeby tylko to dodać.

Anim: nie wiem czemu, na stronie nie wyświetla mi twoich komentarzy (ale za to zawsze widzę powiadomienie na poczcie). Dziękuję :)

* * *

**Chapter 19: Ellen Jaeger**

Hanji nie wiedziała czemu, lecz od rana miała dobry humor. Chcąc go sobie jeszcze bardziej poprawić (a innym zepsuć), postanowiła złożyć niezapowiedzianą wizytę Rivaille'owi. Bez pukania wparadowała do prywatnej kajuty kapitana, zostawiając za sobą szeroko otwarte drzwi. Spojrzała w stronę łóżka; na widok dwójki osób- jednej niskiej i ciemnowłosej, drugiej wyższej, o brązowych włosach, wtulonych w siebie jak dwie słodkie małpki, na jej twarz wpłynął szeroki uśmiech.

-Och, Leviś!- zanuciła śpiewnym głosem, stając obok łóżka.- Zgadnij kto przyszedł…

-Coś poważnego?- zapytał półsennym głosem kapitan, otwierając powoli jedno oko.

-Nie, po prostu przyszłam cię powkurwiać- odpowiedziała, szczerząc do niego zęby.

-Która godzina?- zapytał Heichou, przecierając oko wierzchem dłoni. Zoe spojrzała przez otwarte drzwi na szare niebo, na którym jeszcze nie zawitało słońce.

-Wczesna- odpowiedziała szczerze. Rivaille zawarczał gardłowo.

-Masz dziesięć sekund, aby opuścić to pomieszczenie, albo zrobię z ciebie nowy galion- zagroził brunet, sycząc przez zęby.

-Czyżbyś się nie wyspał?- zadała niewinnym głosikiem pytanie.

-Spierdalaj- niemalże szczeknął Heichou, na powrót zamykając oczy i wygodnie się układając.

-Tak to już bywa, kiedy przez pół nocy pieprzysz się z kimś z załogi…- westchnęła kobieta, wzruszając ramionami.

-Hanji, bądź tak miła i sprawdź, czy cię nie ma za drzwiami- mruknął Eren i wtulił się w pierś ciemnowłosego mężczyzn, leżącego obok niego.

-Huh? To ty nie spałeś?- zdziwiła się Zoe.

-Jak widzisz-powiedział sennie szatyn.

-To nie fair, wy możecie sobie spać razem, a reszta załogi nie!- oburzyła się kobieta i skrzyżowała ręce na piersi.

-Możecie sobie robić co chcecie, spać gdzie chcecie, pierdolić się z kim chcecie… Wszystko mi jedno, byleby tylko więcej twoich kopii nie biegało po statku- oznajmił załamany kapitan- Pozwalam wam na to wszystko, ale bądź teraz tak miła i sobie pójdź, bo zaraz zmienię zdanie.

Hanji zachichotała i pożyczyła dwójce słodkich snów, po czym wyszła, zamykając za sobą cichutko drzwi. Przeciągnęła się z rozkoszą, podziwiając słońce, dopiero co pojawiające się na horyzoncie. Uśmiechnęła się do siebie.

-Heichou! Mamy problem!- rozległo się po pokładzie. Rivaille, który właśnie stał oparty o barierki na burcie, spojrzał na niską blondynkę, właśnie wchodzącą po schodach. Wszyscy spojrzeli na Christę, czekając w napięciu na jej słowa.

-Co się stało?- zapytał kapitan.

-Powoli kończą nam się zapasy niektórych leków. Dobrze byłoby je uzupełnić- oznajmiła medyczka.

-Jak tylko będziemy w porcie, zadbaj, żeby się tym zająć- powiedział brunet.

-Problem w tym, że te leki są dość drogie…- zaczęła niepewnie blondynka.- Lepiej byłoby je ukraść.

-Masz jakiś konkretny pomysł?- zapytał kapitan, unosząc brew.

-Podobno, za kilka dni, w najbliższym porcie ma się zatrzymać liniowiec, przewożący leki- zaczęła opowiadać dziewczyna- Gdyby kilka osób się tam wkradło…

-Nie lepiej po prostu dokonać abordażu?- zaproponował pierwszy oficer, który akurat stał w pobliżu i wszystko słyszał.

-Erd, to jest liniowiec- powtórzyła Christa- Cholerny liniowiec! Nawet jakbyśmy się zakradli, szanse na to, że wyjdziemy z tego bez szwanku są tak nikłe, że prędzej Sasha przez tydzień nie tknie jedzenia!

-Czyli naprawdę mielibyśmy przejebane po całości- westchnął blondyn.- Masz jakiś plan?

-Podrzucimy kogoś z naszych na pokład- przedstawiła swój pomysł Renz- Kapitan liniowca jest strasznym kobieciarzem, więc możemy go omotać i w prosty sposób ukraść ładunek. Problemem jest to, że ma strasznego świra na punkcie klas społecznych… Nie spojrzy na żadną dziewczynę z nieznanym nazwiskiem. Dobrze by było, gdybym tam poszła; dokładnie wiem, czego nam potrzeba. Problem w tym, że wolałabym nie korzystać z mojego nazwiska.

-A Eren?- zaproponował kapitan, uśmiechając się chytrze- W końcu też ma sławne nazwisko i jest medykiem…

-Ale nie jest kobietą- wytknęła mu Christa.

-Co to za problem- Heichou wzruszył ramionami- Możemy go przebrać. Ty i Mikasa będziecie mu towarzyszyć jako biedne służące…

-Nie ma mowy, nie zmusisz mnie do tego- fuknął Eren, odchodząc na drugi koniec pokoju.

-Daj spokój, to nic wielkiego…- mruknął kapitan, siadając na swoim łóżku- Po prostu cię przebierzmy, podrzucimy na statek, ukradniecie co trzeba i was zabierzemy. W czym problem?

-W tym, że za żadne skarby świata nie zmusisz mnie, żebym założył sukienkę- syknął Jaeger, obrzucając Rivaille'a morderczym spojrzeniem.

-Założysz się?- zapytał brunet, okrutnie się uśmiechając.

-Przypomnij mi, czemu ja się na to zgodziłem?- poprosił Eren załamując się. Spojrzał na swoje odbicie w lustrze: był ubrany w długą, jasnozieloną suknię, wykończoną delikatną koronką. Górą sukni był gorset, pozbawiony ramion, dół natomiast stanowiła prosta spódnica. Całość była stylizowana, aby jak najbardziej przypominała stroje noszone przez kurtyzany kilka wieków wcześniej.

Głowę Erena przyozdobiła peruka z długich, brązowych włosów, upiętych w wysoki kok, z którego wysunięto kilka kosmyków, aby swobodnie opadały na twarz i szyję. Skórę chłopaka potraktowano kosmetykami, których nawet nie potrafił poprawnie nazwać, aby trochę złagodzić jego rysy twarzy (które bez tego i tak były dość delikatne, przynajmniej dopóki szatyn się nie wściekał).

-Stwierdziłeś, że wiszenie przez cały dzień, będąc przywiązanym do masztu nie jest fajne- powiedział Rivaille, przyglądając się Jaegerowi z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy.- No i obiecałem ci, że odpowiem na jedno osobiste pytanie…

-Chyba cena była jednak zbyt niska- oznajmił urażony.

-Daj już spokój- machnął ręką kapitan.- Poza tym, ślicznie wyglądasz- przyznał, podchodząc do zielonookiego i obejmując go od tyłu w talii, po czym położył swoją głowę na ramieniu chłopaka. Szatyn prychnął, wyplątując się z uścisku.

-Nie dotykaj mnie. Jestem damą, a nie jakąś pierwszą lepszą prostytutką z ulicy- prychnął Eren, odchodząc kawałek od Heichou. Rivaille uniósł brew.

-Doprawdy? Kiedyś kurtyzany nosiły bardzo podobne stroje- oświecił medyka kapitan. Jaeger poczerwieniał ze złości. Heichou ponownie się uśmiechnął- Elleno Jaeger, damie nie wypada się złościć.

-Elleno?- spytał zdziwiony szatyn- Co to za imię?

-Przecież nie możesz się przedstawić jako Eren- Rivaille wzruszył ramionami- Przez kilka dni będziesz miał na imię Ellen.

Trzy kobiety- dama i jej służące- szły pospiesznym krokiem w stronę doków, rozglądając się gorączkowo.

-Ugh… Jak wy wytrzymujecie w gorsetach?- zapytał Eren, próbując złapać głębszy oddech.

-Ja miałam ich dość, dlatego uciekłam od rodziny- odpowiedziała Christa, wzruszając ramionami.

-Nie urodziłam się jako szlachcianka, więc wcale nie musiałam ich nosić- dodała od siebie Mikasa- Nie martw się, jeżeli zemdlejesz, wyjdziesz na słabą kobietę, potrzebującą opieki. Tylko na tym zyskamy.

-Szybciej się chyba uduszę- oznajmił szatyn, czując się trochę słabo.

-Wyprostuj się, już prawie jesteśmy na miejscu- syknęła Renz- Szlachcianka musi trzymać postawę, chociaż nie wiem co by się działo.

-Nienawidzę was- jęknął chłopak, jednak wyprostował się. Nadal czuł się słabo, a na twarz zaczął mu wstępować pot.

-Odbijamy!- rozległ się potężny głos, dochodzący z „Morskiej Panny", potężnego liniowca, przewożącego olbrzymie zapasy leków, którego miejscem docelowym był Trost- jednej z wielu niezależnych od nikogo wysp.

-Czekajcie!- krzyknęła Ackerman i zaczęła biec w stronę statku o galionie w kształcie syreny. Udało jej się wbiec na deski statku- Proszę, zaczekajcie!

-O co chodzi? Nie zabieramy żadnych pasażerów- powiedział załogant.

-Błagam, zróbcie wyjątek! Właśnie uciekłyśmy od piratów- mówiła szybko ciemnowłosa dziewczyna- Proszę was, zabierzcie nas stąd!

Eren wybrał sobie tą chwilę, aby popisowo zasłabnąć; właściwie, był do tego zmuszony z powodu zbyt małej ilości tlenu, dostarczanej organizmowi. Christa w porę złapała upadającego chłopaka.

Załogant, widząc trzy kobiety w potrzebie (w tym jedną nieprzytomną) nie mógł zrobić nic innego, niż zabrać je tymczasowo na pokład i poinformować kapitana.

-Jak się nazywacie?- zapytał marynarz.

-Mam na imię Mikasa, a to Christa- Ackerman wskazała blondynkę za sobą.- Nasza pani to Ellen Jaeger, córka szlachcica.

* * *

Ach tak, można powiedzieć, że ten chapter i jeszcze dwa następne, są swojego rodzaju historią poboczną :)


	20. Na pokładzie morskiej panny

Shampain-san: dziękuję, na pewno skorzystam :3

* * *

**Chapter 20: Na pokładzie „Morskiej Panny"**

Eren odetchnął z ulgą. Po wypiciu trzech szklanek wody i poluzowaniu gorsetu, poczuł się naprawdę lepiej i w końcu mógł oddychać.

-Dziękuję za pomoc i najmocniej przepraszam za kłopoty, jakie państwu wyrządziłyśmy- powiedział szatyn, imitując kobiecy głos.

-Ależ to żaden kłopot- zapewnił kapitan statku, zaglądając w głęboki dekolt sukienki damy, siedzącej przed nim. Jaeger z przymusu wykrzywił usta w uśmiechu. Robiło mu się niedobrze na widok dowódcy statku, który był w miarę wysokim, szczupłym mężczyzną o zaczesanych do tyłu, brązowych włosach i lubieżnym spojrzeniu, wlepianym we wdzięki odsłaniane przez kobiece suknie.

-Jesteśmy panu dozgonnie wdzięczne. Naprawdę nie wiem, co byśmy zrobiły, gdyby nie pańska odwaga…- słodził zielonooki, chociaż w środku cały się gotował. Obiecał sobie, że kiedy tylko znowu zobaczy się z Rivaille'm, zamorduje go.

-Czy może mi panienka opowiedzieć waszą historię?- zapytał kapitan statku.

-Wstyd mi o tym mówić…- Eren teatralnie zarumienił się i odwrócił głowę.- Byłam na zakupach razem z moimi służkami, kiedy Rivaille, ten okropny pirat nas porwał i więził na statku przez kilka miesięcy. Na szczęście Mikasy i Christy nie tknęli, ale ja…- zaciął się i zaczął pociągać nosem.- Byłam dla niego piękną zabawką z którą robił cokolwiek zapragnął- zachlipał. W duchu pogratulował sobie umiejętności aktorskich. Korzystając z okazji, postanowił zabawić się kosztem pewnego niskiego bruneta…

-To straszne!- kapitan „Morskiej Panny" gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze.- Ten łotr zapłaci za wszystko, co wam uczynił!- zamachał pięścią w powietrzu.

-Jak na razie nie marzę o zemście- oznajmił Eren, ciężko wzdychając.- Chciałabym teraz o wszystkim zapomnieć, wrócić do domu…

-Gdzie panienka mieszka?- zapytał kapitan, ignorując „służki" stojące za szatynem.

-Pochodzę z Shiganshiny… - odpowiedział potulnie medyk- Ach, mój błąd! Nie przedstawiłam się dokładnie. Jestem Ellen Jaeger, córka tamtejszego władcy. Moje służące to Mikasa i Christa. A pana imię to…?

-Kitts Woerman- kapitan wstał z krzesła- Byłoby dla mnie zaszczytem, gdyby panienka zdecydowała się przez jakiś czas pozostać na pokładzie „Morskiej Panny". Niestety, nasz obecny kurs prowadzi do Trostu, lecz jak tylko przeładujemy towar, możemy ruszyć prosto do Shiganshiny.

-Nie ma takiej potrzeby- zapewnił chłopak.- Wystarczy, że odstawicie nas do Trostu. Stamtąd już łatwo będzie znaleźć statek. Jestem bardzo wdzięczna za pańską gościnność.

-To nie gościnność, to mój obowiązek, aby pomóc damie w potrzebie.- zasalutował pokracznie Kitts.- Rico!- krzyknął. Po chwili do kajuty weszła niska dziewczyna o włosach tak jasnych, że prawie białych.- Odprowadź panienkę Ellen do wolnej kajuty.

Rico skinęła głową i kazała podążać za sobą. Eren ruszył za dziewczyną a za nim podążyły Mikasa i Christa.

Eren westchnął ciężko i padł na łóżko. Był piekielnie zmęczony odgrywaniem szopki, nie mógł normalnie oddychać a na dodatek, bolały go żebra. Rozejrzał się po pokoju. Było to małe pomieszczenie, w którym jedynymi meblami był stół, dwa krzesła, lustro ustawione w kącie i proste łóżko stojące pod ścianą.

-Królewskie luksusy- oceniła zgryźliwie Mikasa.

-Jakoś się pomieścimy- zapewnił Eren, poluźniając gorset.

-Macie jakiś konkretny plan?- zapytała ciemnowłosa dziewczyna, siadając na łóżku obok brata.

-Spróbuję jeszcze trochę poflirtować z kapitanem, może mnie oprowadzi po statku. O ile wcześniej się nie porzygam…- jęknął Jaeger.- Myślę, że najpierw powinienem wzbudzić w nim choć trochę zaufania. Jeżeli dobrze pójdzie, jutro w nocy spróbujemy wykraść ładunek i tyle nas widzieli.

Dziewczyny zgodziły się na plan szatyna. Cała trójka usiadła na łóżku i dopracowywała szczegóły. Skończyli godzinę później.

-Eren?- zapytała Mikasa.- Zastanawia mnie, o co ci chodziło z byciem „piękną zabawką" Heichou?

-Chodziło mi o wykorzystywanie mnie na różne sposoby. Powiedziałem to po to, żeby na jakiś czas utrzymać Kittsa z daleka od siebie- medyk machnął ręką.- To były kłamstwa. W większości…

-CO?! Jak to w większości? O co ci chodzi?- zdenerwowała się Ackerman. Niestety nie miała okazji wyrazić swojego niezadowolenia, ponieważ przerwało im pukanie do drzwi.

-Pani Ellen?- usłyszeli głos Rico- Pan Kitts pyta, czy zechciałaby panienka zwiedzić statek?

-Z przyjemnością- odparł bez zastanowienia Eren. Usłyszeli oddalające się kroki.- Poszło szybciej niż przypuszczałem.

Eren wstał z łóżka i podszedł do lustra, aby poprawić swój wygląd.

-Drogie panie mi wybaczą, później dokończymy ploteczki. Teraz mam randkę z kapitanem- oznajmił Słowik, uśmiechając się krzywo- Trzymajcie za mnie kciuki, żebym nie zaprezentował załodze mojego śniadania. Damie nie wypada tego robić…

Eren powrócił do pokoju i ponownie padł na łóżko. Dwie dziewczyny, które czekały w pomieszczeniu, spojrzały zdziwione na szatyna.

-Coś się stało?- zapytała trochę zmartwiona Mikasa.

-Przede wszystkim, zdejmijcie ze mnie to cholerstwo- jęknął chłopak, szarpiąc się z rzemykami gorsetu. Ackerman i Renz wzruszyły ramionami i pomogły chłopakowi pozbyć się uporczywej części garderoby.- Obiecuję, że jak tylko wrócimy na statek, obedrę Rivaille'a żywcem ze skóry. Skróciłbym go jeszcze w kolanach ale już mnie ktoś uprzedził…- odgrażał się Jaeger. Mikasa parsknęła śmiechem.

-Dowiedziałeś się czegoś ciekawego?- zapytała Christa, odwieszając gorset na wolne krzesło.

-Udało mi się przyjrzeć ładowni. Na szczęście leki są w pobliżu schodów. Z tego co wiem, załoga planuje jutro wybrać się na polowanie na rekiny, więc po powrocie, prawdopodobnie zostawią na deskach pokładu szalupę, aby przeschła. Powinno nam się udać spuścić ją do wody i ustawić w niej leki. Potem bezgłośnie odpłyniemy i tyle nas widziano- streścił swój plan Eren.- Zdeptałem trochę swój honor, ale przynajmniej teraz udało mi się zdobyć pełne zaufanie kapitana.

-Co zrobiłeś?- zaciekawiła się brunetka.

-W zamian za ratunek, obiecałem cały majątek, połowę królestwa i rękę księżniczki- szatyn wzruszył ramionami.- Dobrze byłoby dzisiaj poobserwować i wybadać zachowanie załogi w nocy.

Eren spojrzał w niebo. Było ciemno, a jedynym źródłem światła był blask księżyca i gwiazd. Kucną cicho w cieniu masztu i nasłuchiwał. Nie słyszał żadnych dźwięków, wydawanych przez załogę. Zdjął sandały na obcasie i przywiązał je sobie do paska przy sukience. Uznał, że takiego rodzaju buty mogły narobić tylko zbędnego hałasu. Podkradł się w stronę schodów i zaczął po nich ostrożnie schodzić. Zbliżył się do kajuty, w której chwilowo był zakwaterowany razem ze swoimi towarzyszkami, cicho zapukał w drzwi. Uchyliły się powoli. W przejściu zobaczył Mikasę.

-Póki co jest czysto. Możemy zaczynać- oznajmił. Brunetka skinęła głową. Wyszła z pokoju a za nią ruszyła niska blondynka.

Cała trójka ostrożnie zeszła po kolejnych schodach, prowadzących do ładowni. Eren i Christa zaczęli przeszukiwać skrzynie w poszukiwaniu potrzebnych leków. Po pięciu minutach, ustawili z boku pięć skrzyń, które musieli zabrać. Mieli już wchodzić na górę, kiedy coś przykuło uwagę Jaegera. Podszedł do jednej ze skrzyń, w której leżały przewożone skarby, i wyciągnął z niej pozłacany, złocony kompas i lunetę do kompletu. Nie mógł się powstrzymać, więc zabrał oba przedmioty ze sobą, przywiązując je do paska. Dziewczyny uniosły pytająco brwi, widząc małe fanty, zabrane przez chłopaka. Szatyn wzruszył ramionami. Wziął jedną ze skrzyń i zaczął wchodzić po schodach. Dziewczyny również złapały po skrzynce, po czym ruszyły za szatynem. Trio odstawiło skrzynie w pobliżu burty i podeszło do szalupy, wywróconej do góry dnem. Najciszej jak mogli, unieśli łódkę i zaczęli ją spuszczać po sznurkach do wody. Eren przywiązał jedną z lin do szczebli balustrady.

-Zejdź na dół- polecił Chriście.- Będziemy ci spuszczali leki przy pomocy lin.

Renz opuściła się po sznurze do łódki i czekała, aż dwójka zacznie jej podawać ładunek. Po dziesięciu minutach, trzy skrzynie były już ułożone na dnie szalupy.

-Pójdziemy po resztę!- oznajmił Jaeger i razem z Mikasą udał się pod pokład.

Pospieszni e wynieśli skrzynki z ładowni. Jak na złość, przy ostatnim schodku, spódnica Erena zahaczyła o wystający kawałek drewna, przez co szatyn runął jak długi, na deski pokładu. Rozległ się dźwięk tłuczonego szkła, który zaalarmował załogę. Mieli mniej niż kilka minut, aby zniknąć. Zielonooki próbował odczepić materiał, lecz mu się nie udało. Wiedział, że nie zdąży uciec. Odwiązał od paska lunetę oraz kompas i rzucił je Mikasie.

-Uciekajcie beze mnie!- krzyknął do dziewczyn- Oddaj lunetę i kompas Heichou!

Ackerman, ignorując słowa chłopaka, schowała pozłacane przedmioty do skrzyni, a następnie rzuciła ją Chriście. Odwiązała linę przymocowującą łódkę do statku. Nie zważając na zbliżające się głosy, podbiegła do brata i próbowała odczepić materiał od drewna.

-Uciekaj- syknął szatyn- Nie ma sensu, żeby złapali naszą dwójkę.

-Nigdzie bez ciebie nie idę- warknęła na niego Mikasa- Dopiero co cię odnalazłam. Nie chcę znów stracić brata.

W końcu Mikasie udało się oderwać kawałek materiału i uwolnić Jaegera. Oboje zaczęli biec w stronę burty, lecz głośny strzał tuż nad ich głowami skutecznie im to przerwał. Marynarze dopadli rodzeństwo i zaczęli je związywać linami. Chociaż bycie złapanym nie było czymś przyjemnym, Eren poczuł ulgę, widząc małą łódkę, powoli oddalającą się od „Morskiej Panny". Modlił się w duchu, aby Chriście bezpiecznie udało się dostać na „Okami".


	21. Skazany na Heichou

Zostało 5 chapterów do końca. Wielkie odliczanie?

* * *

**Chapter 21: Skazany na Heichou**

Niewielka łódka cicho stuknęła o kadłub statku. Upłynęło kilka chwil, po których zza burty wychylił się chłopak o końskiej twarzy, który wyszczerzył się radośnie na widok małej blondynki, siedzącej w szalupie. Krzyknął coś do swoich przyjaciół i natychmiast zaczęli przygotowania do wciągnięcia łódki na pokład.

Siłowali się tak jakiś czas, aż w końcu mokra szalupa była umocowana na pokładzie „Okami".

-Jak wam poszło?- zapytał wciąż wesoły Jean. Sasha i Connie zaczęli wynosić skrzynie z łódki i odkładać je pod pokładem, w pokoju medyka. Dopiero po chwili Kristein zdał sobie sprawę, że coś jest nie tak.- Gdzie Mikasa i Jaeger?

Właśnie ten moment wybrał sobie Rivaille, żeby podejść do medyka.

-Co się stało?- zapytał kapitan z lekko zauważalną nutką niepokoju w głosie.

-Złapali ich. Eren chyba się potknął i upuścił skrzynię. Dźwięk obudził załogę. Mikasa zrzuciła mi skrzynię i odwiązała linę, więc nie mogłam wrócić- wyjaśniła Christa i spuściła wzrok- Powinnam tam z nimi być.

Blondynka uniosła wzrok w porę, aby zobaczyć jak oczy Heichou przygasły. Czuła się winna, z powodu złapania Erena i Mikasy. Nagle przypomniała sobie, że w skrzyni, którą zrzuciła jej Ackerman, było coś jeszcze, oprócz leków. Sięgnęła do ostatniej ze skrzyń, które zostały w łódce i wyjęła z niej złoty kompas oraz lunetę, które podała kapitanowi.

-To od Erena- powiedziała, przygryzając wargę. Rivaille zabrał przedmioty z rąk dziewczyny i zapatrzył się na nie. W pierwszej chwili chciał nimi rzucić jak najdalej od siebie, jednak się opamiętał.

Po kilku sekundach zdał sobie sprawę, że wszyscy na niego patrzą, jakby na coś czekali. Westchnął ciężko.

-Uporajcie się szybko z tym bałaganem- powiedział brunet głosem pozbawionym emocji- Nie zostawiamy załogi za burtą. Chcecie czy nie, musimy uratować tę dwójkę gamoni, która dała się złapać.

Piraci zawyli z aprobatą i zaczęli wypełniać rozkaz. Kapitan skinął głową na Erda, który nie potrzebował żadnych innych znaków, aby wiedzieć, o co chodziło niskiemu mężczyźnie. Blondyn zajął miejsce za sterem i pewnie chwycił koło, kierując statek w stronę Trostu.

Rivaille w tym czasie udał się do swojej kajuty. Obiecał sobie, że kiedy tylko odzyska brakujących członków załogi, tamci słono za to zapłacą.

Mieli proste zadanie. Cała załoga zrezygnowała z mundurów i ruszyła na miasto, ubrana jak zwykli cywile. Na statku zostali kanonierzy, mając pilnować „Okami".

Piraci podzielili się na kilkuosobowe grupki i rozeszli się z zamiarem zbierania informacji, głównie o tym, co zrobiono z dwójką złodziei, sprowadzonych z pokładu „Morskiej Panny", liniowca stojącego w porcie.

Rivaille postanowił działaś na własną rękę. Poruszał się zręcznie w tłumie, łapiąc strzępki zasłyszanych informacji. Po kilku godzinach kręcenia się po rynku i jego okolicach, udało mu się dowiedzieć, że na pobliskim dziedzińcu, za około godzinę, miało się rozpocząć osąd piratów.

Brunet od razu ruszył tam i rozejrzał się za dogodną miejscówką. Znalazł niestrzeżony dach, który uznał za idealnie miejsce na oglądanie całego procesu. Usiadł wygodnie i czekał.

Pierwszych kilka osądów nic mu nie dało- nie tych piratów szukał. W końcu po pół godzinie, na podwyższenie wciągnięto dwie kobiety- jedną ciemnowłosą a drugą, szatynkę. Bez zbędnego przeciągania, sędzia (człowiek nie warty większej uwagi) przeczytał akt oskarżenia.

-Sąd jego królewskiej mości uznaje, że oskarżone Mikasa Ackerman i Ellen Jaeger dopuściły się zbrodni piractwa i kradzieży, zbrodni, karanej śmiercią! Oskarżone zostaną przewiezione do lochu, z którego je przyprowadzono, a następnie podążą na miejsce kaźni, gdzie zostaną powieszone i…

-Jesteśmy w ciąży!- krzyknęła zdesperowana dziewczyna o czarnych włosach.- Wszyscy słyszeli? Jesteśmy w ciąży.

-Jeżeli jest to prawda, egzekucja zostanie chwilowo wstrzymana- oznajmił sędzia, wyraźnie niezadowolony.

-Teraz trzeba będzie komuś dać dupy- syknęła szatynka. Rivaille uśmiechnął się, słysząc słowa Ellen. W tamtej chwili, chłopak w przebraniu poczuł na sobie dziwny wzrok. Rozejrzał się powoli i w końcu dostrzegł ciemnowłosą postać kapitana „Okami", siedzącą na jednym z dachów, uśmiechającą się chytrze. Eren poczuł strach, jakiego nie zaznał nigdy wcześniej. W tamtej chwili wiedział, że albo niebawem zostanie powieszony, albo skończy w jednej kajucie z kapitanem. Zastanawiał się, czy śmierć nie była jednak bardzo łaskawym wyrokiem.

Rivaille powoli szedł w stronę statku. Postanowił zaczekać do nocy i dopiero wtedy podjąć próbę odbicia uwięzionych piratów. Nadal był rozbawiony słowami Erena, w tamtej chwili kurczowo próbującego ratować własne życie. Dosłownie kilka sekund później, kiedy spojrzenia medyka i kapitana się spotkały, szatyn cały pobladł ze strachu. Heichou zaśmiał się cicho.

-Rivaille?- usłyszał znajomy głos. Zaklął cicho i przyspieszył, lecz po chwili ktoś złapał go za ramię i gwałtownie obrócił.

-Erwin? Kopę lat!- przywitał się brunet z krzywym uśmiechem.

-Co ty do cholery zrobiłeś z Mikasą?- syknął blondyn.

-O co ci chodzi?- udawał niewiniątko niski mężczyzna.

-Szukamy jej w każdym, pieprzonym porcie, aż tu nagle okazuje się, że zostaje oskarżona o bycie piratem i ma zostać powieszona. Chwilę potem, jakby nigdy nic, wrzeszczy, że jest w ciąży. To twoja robota?- wysyczał kapitan „Titana"

-Sama chciała zostać na statku. Z kim się pierdoliła nie jest moją sprawą- Heichou wzruszył ramionami.

-Nie rób ze mnie idioty- warknął Erwin- Żądam wyjaśnień.

-Dostaniesz je, jeżeli uda nam się uwolnić tę dwójkę idiotów, która dała się złapać- westchnął Rivaille.

-Coś planujesz?- zapytał blondyn.

-Chcesz nam pomóc w ataku na więzienie?- zapytał brunet.

Plan był prosty: po zapadnięciu zmroku mieli się wkraść do więzienia, odnaleźć dwójkę więzionych piratów, uwolnić ich i uciec. Rivaille zebrał swoich najbardziej zaufanych ludzi (czyli pierwotną szóstkę, która od zawsze pływała na „Okami") i razem ruszyli na miasto. Ukryli się w alejce, kilka przecznic od więzienia. Po dziesięciu minutach, w ich polu widzenia pojawiły się trzy, wysokie osoby, kierujące się w stronę piratów. Heichou rozpoznał idącego na czele blondyna.

-Widzę, że przyprowadziłeś towarzystwo- zauważył sarkastycznie brunet.

-To Nanaba, moja zastępczyni- kapitan „Titana" wskazał blondynkę o krótkich włosach, stojącą po jego prawej stronie. Kobieta miała dość ostre rysy twarzy.- A to Pixis, medyk- skinął głową w stronę łysego, starszego pana z siwymi wąsami.- Jaki jest nasz plan?

-Auruo, Petra, Gunther i Erd kręcą się po okolicy, mając nam zapewnić wsparcie z zewnątrz. My wchodzimy do środka.- oznajmił brunet- Mike, twoim zdaniem będzie wywęszenia tych idiotów, którzy dali się złapać. Wiem, że mogę prosić o rzeczy niemożliwe, ale twój niezwykły nos będzie dla nas bardzo ważny.

-Powinieneś pokładać we mnie więcej wiary. Rozpoznam ich zapachy z kilometra- żachnął się Zakarius. Rivaille nieznacznie się uśmiechnął i skinął głową.

-„Tytani" pójdą po Mikasę, nie powinno być dla niej zdziwieniem, jeżeli was zobaczy.- rozkazał Heichou- My odbijemy Erena. Jeżeli wszystko pójdzie dobrze, spotykamy się tutaj, jeżeli nie… Wszyscy spieprzają na „Okami".

O dziwo, nikt nie miał zastrzeżeń. Życzyli sobie powodzenia, po czym każdy ruszył wypełniać swoje zadanie. Drużyna złożona z załogi „Okami" i „Titana" poczekała, aż Erd, legendarny cichy pirat-zabójca, zlikwiduje strażnika przy bocznym wejściu.

Powietrze przeszył świst lecącego noża, który utkwił w krtani strażnika. Mężczyzna nie miał okazji wydać żadnego dźwięku, zanim zwalił się na ziemię. Rivaille skinął głową Erdowi i poprowadził drużynę przez drzwi. Mike z miejsca zaczął węszyć.

-Mikasa prawdopodobnie jest w prawym skrzydle. Erena póki co nie wyczuwam- zameldował blondyn.

-Weźcie Hanji i pójdźcie poszukać Ackerman- polecił „Tytanom" Rivaille. Jego rozkaz został przyjęty bez protestów. Dwie kobiety i dwaj mężczyźni odeszli w stronę prawego skrzydła z zamiarem odnalezienia ciemnowłosej dziewczyny. Zakarius i Heichou zaczęli iść w głąb budynku z nadzieją, że blondyn w końcu złapie zapach medyka.

_Dziwne, jeszcze nie spotkaliśmy strażników_, pomyślał kapitan. Nagle, zza rogu doszedł ich odgłos kroków. Brunet zaklął cicho. Pociągnął Mike'a w cień i czekał, aż niczego nieświadomy strażnik zbliży się do nich. Kiedy mężczyzna ich minął, Heichou rzucił się na niego i uderzył w kark, pozbawiając przeciwnika przytomności. Zanim odeszli, kapitan zabrał strażnikowi klucze.

Chodzili tak jeszcze kilka minut, aż w końcu Zakarius wywęszył Słowika.

-Eren nie powinien być dalej niż pięć celi przed nami- zameldował cicho blondyn.

-Czemu go wcześniej nie wyczułeś?- zapytał ciekawie Rivaille.

-To przez tą tonę perfum, którą został oblany- wzruszył ramionami wysoki mężczyzna.

Podeszli cicho do kraty, za którą miał się znajdować Jaeger. Kapitan przyjrzał się postaci zwiniętej na łóżku, którą była szatynka ubrana z jasnozieloną sukienkę, stylizowaną na ubiór sprzed kilkuset lat. Brunet wyciągnął kluczę i przez chwilę szukał tego, który zdawał się pasować do zamka celi. W końcu udało mu się otworzyć drzwi. Na dźwięk skrzypienia krat, postać drzemiąca na łóżku przebudziła się.

-Co się…- zaczęła, lecz Heichou doskoczył do niej i zatkał jej usta. Szatynka rozpoznała znajomą dłoń, którą delikatnie zsunęła z ust- Rivaille?

-Ślicznie wyglądasz w tej sukience, Eren- przywitał się kapitan z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy.- Musimy uciekać. Dasz radę iść?

Szatyn skinął głową i wstał. We trójkę wyszli z celi i zaczęli swoją podróż w stronę wyjścia z więzienia. Nie przeszli nawet połowy drogi, kiedy nagle zaczęło robić się głośno; coś zwróciło uwagę strażników. Trójka zaczęła biec w stronę wyjścia, lecz po jakimś czasie, Eren zaczął zostawać w tle.

-Nigdy więcej nie nałożę żadnej spódnicy- syknął wściekle szatyn. Kapitan wywrócił oczami i poczekał, aż medyk się z nimi zrówna, po czym złapał go i płynnym ruchem wziął na ręce, niosąc zielonookiego niczym pannę młodą.

-Biegnij szybciej i otwórz drzwi- rzucił kapitan do Mike'a, kiedy byli już blisko wyjścia.

Blondyn przyspieszył i po chwili znalazł się przy wrotach, które pod wpływem szarpnięcia otwarły się na oścież. Akurat z lewej strony nadbiegła druga grupa. Razem wypadli na ulicę i zaczęli uciekać w stronę portu. Zakarius zagwizdał przeciągle. Był to znak dla reszty załogi „Okami", że mają jak najszybciej (i jak najbezpieczniej) wracać na statek.

Rivaille nie wiedział, czy mieli szczęście, czy jakaś wyższa siła nad nimi czuwała; przez całą drogę nie pokazał się żaden pościg. Postanowił jednak nie kusić losu. Był zadowolony, że wcześniej kazał przygotować „Okami" do wypłynięcia. „HMS Titan" już od kilku godzin był na pełnym morzu, czekając na przybycie piratów. Kiedy kapitan upewnił się, że cała załoga jest na statku, jak najszybciej kazał odbić i wypłynąć z portu.

Pozwolił szóstce piratów, która mu towarzyszyła podczas ratunku, odpocząć. Załoga „Titana", razem z Mikasą i Erenem, usiadła na dziobie statku i rozmawiała. Po godzinie, kiedy „Okami" była już bezpieczna na otwartym morzu, a kapitan był pewny, że nikt ich nie ściga, poprosił Armina o dopilnowanie statku. Wydzielił również tymczasowe pomieszczenie, gdzie zakwaterował „Tytanów".

-Coś postanowiliście?- zapytał Heichou, podchodząc do grupki, rozmawiającej na dziobie statku. Erwin skinął głową.

-Mikasa zostanie z wami. Uparła się, że nie chce zostać rozdzielona z bratem- zaśmiał się blondyn.- Do czasu, aż uporacie się z odstawieniem Erena do domu, nie będziemy was atakować. Bądź jednak pewny, że jeżeli wypłyniecie później na wody, a ja was złapię, nie będzie to przyjacielska pogawędka. Następnym razem wszyscy skończycie na sznurze- Erwin posłał brunetowi znaczące spojrzenie.

-Wszystko co dobre, kiedyś się kończy- westchnął ciężko niski mężczyzna- Pod pokładem macie oddzielny pokój, tam możecie się przespać. Rano odstawimy was na „Titana". Gwarantuję ci, że nikt was nie zaatakuje. Teraz, jeżeli wybaczycie, muszę się wydrzeć na pewnego idiotę, który nie potrafi wykonać prostego zadania i ciągle naraża życie swoje oraz całej załogi- posłał zielonookiemu medykowi miażdżące spojrzenie. Eren przełknął głośnio ślinę i ze zwieszoną głową ruszył za kapitanem do kajuty.

Brunet zamknął za sobą drzwi i spojrzał na młodszego chłopaka, uśmiechając się znacząco.

-Zanim zacznę, masz mi coś do powiedzenia?- westchnął ciężko kapitan.

-Czy naprawdę uważasz, że dobrze wyglądam w tej sukience?- zapytał nieśmiało Jaeger, odwracając wzrok. Rivaille zaśmiał się cicho.

-Uroczo- odparł kapitan. Podszedł powoli do szatyna i objął go w pasie.- Wspominałeś coś wcześniej o dawaniu komuś dupy…- napomknął.

-To było w ramach samoobrony- szybko powiedział Eren- A co z moją nagrodą? Jedno prywatne pytanie.

-Już mówiłem, wyglądasz w tym uroczo- zaśmiał się mrocznie Rivaille- A teraz moja kolej.

Mimo głośnych protestów, kapitan zaczął rozsznurowywać gorset. Po kilku minutach, sprzeciwy ucichły, a zamiast nich pojawiły się inne odgłosy.


	22. Psie oczy

**Chapter 22: Psie Oczy**

Wcześnie z rana, załoga „Titana" pożegnała się z „Wilkami" i wróciła na swój statek. Obie strony głośno wiwatowały: „Tytani", ponieważ ich kapitan w końcu wrócił, „Wilki" ponieważ w końcu się pozbyły zbędnych ludzi, niepotrzebnie zajmujących miejsce na ich statku. Oczywiście, nie obeszło się bez wyzwisk i podbitych oczu, lecz nie licząc tego, obie załogi rozstały się pokojowo.

„Okami" dzielnie płynęła przed siebie, przecinając bezwzględnie morskie fale. Nie robiło dla niej różnicy, czy to był środek dnia, czy najciemniejsza noc; pędziła niczym wilk, do swojego celu.

W końcu, po wielu przepłyniętych milach, na horyzoncie ukazał się fragment lądu. Co prawda, nie była to jeszcze Shiganshina, lecz byli już w pobliżu celu.

Rivaille postanowił, że mogą zawinąć do portu i zrobić sobie krótki przystanek. Wczesnym południem, piraci zrzucili cumy, a „Okami" została zacumowana. Heichou ogłosił, że cała załoga ma wolne do wieczora. Piraci podzielili się w nieduże grupki i ruszyli na miasto. Eren zszedł z pokładu statku razem z Mikasą i Arminem. W ciągu ostatnich dni, trio stało się najlepszymi przyjaciółmi.

Nie zdążyli zajść głęboko w miasto, kiedy dołączył do nich kapitan.

-Widzę, że zdążyłaś już znaleźć przyjaciół wśród załogi- zwrócił się Heichou do Ackerman. Brunetka skinęła głową.- Cieszę się, że nie trzymasz się tylko ze swoim bratem. Skoro o Erenie mowa, będziecie mieli mi za złe, jeżeli go wam zabiorę?- spytał nagle niski mężczyzna. Nie poczekał jednak na odpowiedź i pociągnął szatyna za rękę, po czym zaczął iść w innym kierunku. Szatyn, nie mając innego wyboru, podążył za kapitanem.

-Mogę wiedzieć, po co ta cała szopka?- syknął zielonooki. Brunet nieznacznie się uśmiechnął.

-Ostatnio chyba mnie unikałeś- wyjaśnił niewinnie kapitan.

-Ponieważ mnie oszukałeś!- warknął Jaeger.

-Nie oszukałem- uśmiechnął się chytrze niski mężczyzna- Po prostu odpowiedziałem na prywatne pytanie. Może nie takie, które chciałeś, ale jednak.

-Nienawidzę cię- fuknął szatyn i odwrócił głowę.

-Zdaje mi się, że jest inaczej- powiedział cicho Heichou i złapał rękę wyższego chłopaka.

-Zły wilk- mruknął Eren. Chociaż nie był już zły na Rivaille'a, wciąż udawał obrażonego.

Para spacerowała razem po uliczkach, po prostu ciesząc się swoim towarzystwem. Brunet poczuł, że w końcu, po raz pierwszy od zawsze, może spędzić trochę czasu z Erenem, nie pakując się co chwila w kłopoty. Jednak prawie natychmiast jego odczucia zostały rozwiane.

Rivaille syknął z bólu, kiedy poczuł dłoń szatyna zaciskającą się na jego ręce. Spojrzał pytająco na wyższego chłopaka, który natomiast wpatrywał się w zaułek ulicy, gdzie stały trzy młode osoby, kopiące coś na ziemi. Owo „coś", wydawało z siebie żałosne jęki.

Jaeger, mimo niemego sprzeciwu kapitana „Okami", ruszył prędko w stronę alejki.

-Co robicie?- syknął wściekle szatyn.

-Chcesz się przyłączyć?- zapytała jedna z osób, stojących w uliczce. Eren spojrzał ponad ich ramionami i zauważył na ziemi kulącego się szczeniaka.

-Skurwysyny- syknął mrocznie medyk. Zanim ktokolwiek zdążył się zorientować, pierwszej osobie ze zbiorowiska, wyprowadził prosty cios w nos, druga oberwała w splot słoneczny, natomiast brzuch trzeciej zapoznał się z podkutym butem zielonookiego.- Spierdalajcie stąd- warknął. Cała trójka szybciutko umknęła z zaułka. W między czasie, do szatyna podszedł Rivaille.

-Czy ty możesz chociaż raz nie pakować się w kłopoty?- załamał ręce Heichou.

-Należało im się- prychnął Jaeger. Kucnął przy szczeniaku.

Pies nie był zbyt duży, sięgał co najwyżej do połowy łydki. Przypominał z rasy bordera collie. Miał czarno-białe futro: plecy oraz boki pyska były ciemne, podczas gdy cała reszta- jasna. Pies patrzył na szatyna różnokolorowymi oczami: prawym- jasnoniebieskim, lewym- ciemnobrązowym.

-Kup coś do jedzenia- polecił Eren Rivaille'owi. Brunet chciał zaprotestować, ale ugryzł się w język. Obrócił się na pięcie i poszedł szukać czegoś, co można było dać psu. Wrócił kilka minut później z kawałkiem pieczonego mięsa.

-Nada się?- zapytał kapitan, pokazując młodszemu chłopakowi zdobycz. Jaeger skinął głową i zabrał mięso kapitanowi, podając je następnie psu.

-Zdaje się, że niczego mu nie złamali- powiedział zielonooki, gładząc psie futro.

-Czym był spowodowany twój nagły przypływ miłosierdzia?- zapytał ironicznie Heichou.

-Uwielbiam psy- wyznał szatyn- Są to mądre i wierne zwierzęta. Ciekawi mnie, czy Kyojin jeszcze żyje- zamyślił się.

-Kyojin?- uniósł pytająco brew Rivaille.

-Mój owczarek niemiecki- wyjaśnił cierpliwie chłopak. Kiedy pies skończył jeść, zielonooki wziął go na ręce.

-Ne, Levi? Mogę go zatrzymać?- zapytał Eren.

-Miałeś mnie nie nazywać „Levi". I nie, to jest tylko siedlisko bakterii- odpowiedział natychmiast kapitan. Spojrzały na niego dwie pary smutnych, psich oczu. Rivaille pomyślał, że ma zbyt miękkie serce- Dobrze, niech ci będzie. Ale masz go pilnować.

Heichou chyba jeszcze nigdy nie widział Erena tak szczęśliwego. Przyglądał się przez chwilę szatynowi, z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy.

-Chodźmy już stąd- zaproponował nagle brunet. Jaeger skinął głową i (nadal niosąc psa na rękach) ruszył za kapitanem.- Masz pomysł, jak go nazwiesz?

-Skoro ty nie lubisz swojego przezwiska, myślę, że psu się spodoba- powiedział szatyn z szerokim uśmiechem.- Prawda, Levi?- zwrócił się do psa. Zwierzak natychmiast odszczekał.

Przed odpłynięciem, Eren dokładnie wyszorował futro Leviego wodą z mydłe,, ponieważ Heichou nie chciał wpuścić na statek czegoś, co mogło mieś na sobie pchły. Teraz, pies wygodnie leżał na swoim nowym posłaniu, którym był obity czerwoną tkaniną fotel, stojący w kajucie kapitana.

Eren wyszedł na chwilę, zapytać Christę o plany, na następny dzień. Kapitan i pies zostali sami w kajucie. Rivaille wstał z łóżka i uklęknął obok fotela.

-Słuchaj, pchlarzu- odezwał się, niezadowolony- Rozumiem, że Eren uratował ci życie, ale to mój nieznośny dzieciak i to ja mam do niego prawa. Rozumiemy się?

Levi zawarczał gardłowo. Oboje zaczęli mierzyć się wzrokiem i szczerzyć zęby.

-Widzę, że się dogadujecie- powiedział radośnie Jaeger, wchodząc do kajuty.

-Nie powiedziałbym- mruknął brunet. Po raz ostatni posłał psu mordercze spojrzenie i odwrócił się do szatyna, który szeroko się uśmiechał. Usta Rivaille'a mimowolnie wygięły się delikatnie ku górze. Podszedł do świeczki i ją zgasił, po czym położył się na łóżku. Chwilę później, dołączył do niego Eren.

-Nie rozumiem, po co ci ten szczeniak, skoro sam się zachowujesz jak pies.

Od strony fotela rozległo się protestujące szczekanie. Rivaille cicho się zaśmiał.

* * *

Shampain-san: pamiętasz, jak chciałaś, aby dać Erenowi wilka? Mam nadzieję, że pies też pasuje :3


	23. Witaj w domu

Anim: niektóre komentarze wyświetla, inne nie. Za to zawsze dostaję powiadomienie na poczcie, kiedy cokolwiek zostało skomentowane :3. Zajrzę, tylko podaj mi jakiś namiar ;)

* * *

**Chapter 23: Witaj w domu**

Było jeszcze dość wcześnie. Eren obudził się jako pierwszy; obrócił się na bok i zaczął podziwiać twarz bruneta, leżącego tuż obok. Nagle poczuł ukłucie w sercu. W końcu za dwa dni „Okami" miała przypłynąć do Shiganshiny. Niedobrze robiło mu się już na samą myśl o rozstaniu z załogą, a co dopiero kapitanem. Wręcz marzył o tym, żeby te dwa dni nigdy nie przeminęły.

Mimowolnie, zaczął gładzić dłonią policzek śpiącego bruneta. Heichou mruknął cicho i powoli zaczął otwierać oczy.

-Wybacz, nie chciałem cię obudzić- przeprosił szatyn.

-Nie szkodzi- zapewnił sennym głosem Rivaille.

-Widzę, że nie jesteś rannym ptaszkiem- zauważył Jaeger, uśmiechając się ciepło.

-Zamknij się- poprosił niski mężczyzna. Przez jakiś czas było między nimi cicho. Eren wciąż patrzył na twarz kapitana, leżącego tuż obok, z zamkniętymi oczami.

- Czy coś się stało?- zapytał po kilku minutach Heichou.

-Czemu tak sądzisz?- zdziwił się szatyn.

-Siedzisz cicho od kilku minut, więc podejrzewam, że coś jest nie tak- Rivaille wzruszył ramionami.

-Po prostu…- zaczął Eren- Po prostu nie wiem, jak to będzie, kiedy dopłyniemy do Shiganshiny…- wyznał. Wstał z łóżka i przespacerował się po pokoju. Levi, drzemiący dotąd na fotelu, podniósł łeb i uważnie obserwował każdy ruch swojego właściciela.

-Nie martw się, coś na pewno się wymyśli- obiecał Heichou.

Eren nie był przekonany, jednak zmusił się do uśmiechu. Nie chciał nikogo obarczać swoimi problemami.

Levi zaskomlał cicho. W końcu był psem, więc potrafił wyczuć, kiedy jego właściciela coś trapiło.

Eren przysiadł w części dziobowej statku, razem z Mikasą. Dziewczyna, jako że należała do załogi, zaczęła nosić swój piracki mundur. Ackerman na statku była kucharzem, więc kamizelka, którą miała na sobie była biała (co Rivaille uznał za dobry żart). Jaeger siedział na deskach, z nogami skrzyżowanymi w kostkach. Na jego udach przysiadł Levi, drzemiąc w południowym słońcu.

-Znowu musiałeś przygarnąć bezdomnego psa?- zapytała brunetka, unosząc pytająco brew.

-Nie mogłem tak po prostu zostawić Levi'ego na ulicy!- oburzył się szatyn.

-Już mu nawet imię nadałeś…- pokręciła ze zrezygnowaniem głową.- Podobnie było z Kyojinem. Burze rozszalała się w najlepsze a panicz Eren co? Wychodzi z domu i wraca po godzinie, z przemokniętą kupką sierści w rękach.

-Uch… Nie przypominaj mi…- jęknął szatyn- Kary Heichou to nic przy tym, jak mnie wtedy ojciec ukarał. Wciąż mam ciarki.

-I wiernego opiekuna, ciągle czekającego na właściciela- dodała dziewczyna.

-To Kyojin wciąż żyje?- zdziwił się Jaeger.

-Przecież to uparty pies. Nie umarłby, nie upewniając się, że jego właściciel jest bezpieczny- oburzyła się Mikasa.

-Ciekawe, czy mnie pozna po tylu latach…- zamyślił się zielonooki.- Co ważniejsze, co zrobię po powrocie do Shiganshiny?

-Więc nie planujesz zostać w domu?- zdziwiła się Ackerman.

-Nie wiem- odpowiedział szczerze Eren- Mam mętlik w głowie. Z jednej strony powinienem zostać, w końcu tam jest moja rodzina. Z drugiej… Shiganshina to już nie mój dom.

-Nie ważne co zrobisz, pójdę z tobą- obiecała dziewczyna, chwytając rękę brata, dla potwierdzenia swoich słów.

„Okami" brnęła do przodu, z każdą sekundą znajdując się coraz bliżej swojego celu. W oddali było już wyraźnie widać wyspę, do której zmierzali.

Był wczesny ranek, lecz na ulicach już było dość dużo przechodniów. Sprzedawcy rozstawiali swoje stragany, ustawiając towary. Panował miły dla ucha zgiełk. Senni strażnicy, czuwający na latarni morskiej, nawet nie zauważyli fregaty wpływającej do portu. Mógłby to być zwykły statek, gdyby nie galion w kształcie skaczącego wilka, szczerzącego groźnie kły, oraz czarna flaga, wciągnięta na maszt. Ludzie zauważyli piratów, kiedy było już za późno.

Statek o wilczej rzeźbie dziobowej, bez problemowo zacumował w porcie, a na deski pomostu, jeden za drugim wyszli piraci. Mieli taki sam ubiór, różniący się jedynie kolorem noszonych przez nich kamizelek. Na przedzie stanął niski, ciemnowłosy mężczyzna, co prawda bez kamizelki, noszący jednak czarny płaszcz. Tuż za nim stali wysoki blondyn w ciemnozielonym oraz szatyn z fioletowym kubraku. Dalej stali parami piraci w piaskowych kamizelkach, za nimi jasnoszarzy, jasnoniebieski z jasnozielonym, brunatne i ciemnoniebieskie na końcu. Po lewej stronie kapitana stanęła dziewczyna o czarnych włosach, ubrana na biało; jedynymi kolorowymi akcentami były czarne buty oraz czerwony szalik. Po prawej stronie kapitana, zajął miejsce chłopak, ubrany z ciemnozielony płaszcz, z kapturem zaciągniętym na głowę. Obok niego przysiadł czarno-biały pies.

Piraci zaczęli iść przez miasto, dumnie krocząc przed siebie. Wokoło rozległy się zaniepokojone szepty. Ludzie przylgnęli do ścian budynków, chcąc znaleźć się jak najdalej od przybyszów z morza. Któraś z osób w tłumie, rozpoznała dziewczynę z czerwonym szalikiem.

-Mikasa!?- krzyknęła zaniepokojona- Co to wszystko ma znaczyć?

Kiedy tylko imię brunetki zostało wypowiedziane, wszyscy jak na zawołanie zaczęli ją rozpoznawać.

-Czemu sprowadziłaś piratów!?- zapytał ktoś inny. Pochód piratów zatrzymał się. Spomiędzy tłumu wybiegł pies- stary owczarek, który natychmiast podbiegł do chłopaka w zielonej pelerynie. Pirat zaśmiał się radośnie i przyklęknął, głaskając psa.

-Kyojin, wróć!- próbował ktoś przywołać psa, lecz ten nie słuchał, zajęty lizaniem twarzy chłopaka.

-Czy nie obiecałaś wytępić piratów!?- oskarżył kobiecy głos- Przecież porwali i zabili Erena!

Tłum się rozstąpił, przepuszczając mówcę, którym była kobieta o jasnych włosach, upiętych w wysoki kok. Miała na sobie bogatą suknię w kolorze złota. Przewiercała Mikasę na wylot swoimi jasnoniebieskimi oczami.

-Księżna Sinna- przez tłum przebiegł szept. Żona władcy wyspy jako jedyna miała na tyle odwagi, aby wyjść naprzeciw okrutnym piratom.

-Jak śmiałaś sprowadzać ich tutaj? Po tym wszystkim co zrobili twojemu bratu!- straciła cierpliwość jasnowłosa kobieta.

-Eren nie zginął- syknęła przez zaciśnięte zęby Ackerman.

-Niby skąd to wiesz?- zapytała Sinna. Zakapturzona postać wstała z klęczek i podeszła krok bliżej do księżnej, powoli zdejmując kaptur. Kyojin zaszczekał ostrzegawczo i zaczął warczeć. Dołączył do niego czarno-biały pies, jak dotąd podążający przy nodze chłopaka. Kiedy nakrycie opadło, pierwszym co zobaczyła kobieta były potargane, brązowe włosy i zielone oczy, o niepowtarzalnym odcieniu.

-Dawno się nie widzieliśmy, prawda?- przywitał się zielonooki.

-Eren…?- zdziwiła się Sinna.


	24. Pożegnanie

Anim: dzięki. Nie należę do miłych osób i uwielbiam się pastwić nad innymi, więc odpowiedź brzmi: tak, kiedyś będą kolejne opowiadania. Zajmie trochę czasu, zanim je dodam (bo najpierw muszę się zdecydować, który projekt wybrać, potem go napisać TT_TT). Póki co, możesz zerknąć na moje poprzednie ff. Linku nie widać. Przykro mi, ale po "pokazaniu zapytania wujkowi" wyskoczyło mi tyle wyników, że kompletnie nie mam pojęcia, który mógłby być twój. Najlepszym sposobem jest wklejenie linku, oddzielając spacjami niektóre znaki (np. stawianie spacji po kropkach zawsze działa XD). Dziękuję za życzenia, na pewno się przyda.

EDIT: postanowiłam dodać tytuł każdego chaptera (tak, jak widać poniżej). (taaak... najlepiej dodawać to dwa chaptery przed końcem '-_-)

* * *

**Chapter 24: Pożegnanie**

Sinna patrzyła w przerażeniu na szatyna, stojącego kilka metrów przed nią.

-Widzę, że się cieszysz na mój widok- powiedział sarkastycznie Eren.

-Przecież widziałam, jak zabrali cię piraci!- powiedziała spanikowanym głosem jasnowłosa kobieta.- Myślałam, że cię zabili!

-Nie, na szczęście ruszyło ich sumienie i postanowili mnie nie zabijać- wyjaśnił Jaeger, niby obojętnie wzruszając ramionami.- Uzgodnili, że mogą mnie sprzedać handlarzowi niewolników; w końcu nie zapłaciłaś jakiejś dużej sumy za moje zniknięcie.

-Co ty wygadujesz?- zapytała Sinna, a jej maska zaniepokojenia zaczęła się powoli sypać.

-Mówię, że piraci byli rozczarowani tym, jak mało im zapłaciłaś za pozbycie się mnie- odpowiedział cierpliwie szatyn, obrzucając blondynkę zawisłym wzrokiem.

-Masz rację, jeżeli bym im więcej zapłaciła, to może pozbyli by się ciebie, jak należy!- syknęła kobieta, mając dosyć głupiej gierki. Mikasa, która dotąd cicho przysłuchiwała się rozmowie, nie wytrzymała i wyciągnęła miecz.

-Mikasa!- ostrzegł ją Heichou.

-Nie zmusisz mnie, żebym ją zostawiła. Zapłaci mi za to, co zrobiła Erenowi- syknęła na kapitana ciemnowłosa dziewczyna. Brunet westchnął ze zrezygnowaniem w głosie i wyciągnął własny miecz.

-Nie miałem zamiaru cię powstrzymywać- zapewnił- Po prostu chciałem pożyczyć ci coś lepszego, niż ta wykałaczka, którą nazywasz bronią.

Akerman w pierwszej chwili chciała syknąć wściekle na kapitana piratów, lecz opamiętała się i przyjęła od niskiego mężczyzny miecz.

-Nie krzywdź jej- poprosił Eren, zwracając się do siostry- Nie jest warta twojej fatygi.- kontynuował. Brunetka, wyraźnie zawiedziona, opuściła miecz.

- Przypilnujcie jej, póki nie wrócę- poprosił Heichou kilku z piratów- Reszta niech się rozejrzy po mieście i przekona, czy nasze przybycie nie wyrządziło zbyt wielu szkód.

Wszyscy zasalutowali i rozbiegli się, aby wykonać rozkaz. Rivaille delikatnie klepnął Erena w ramię i we dwójkę zaczęli iść w stronę rezydencji Jaegerów. Levi i Kyojin podążyli za nimi.

Widok Erena wśród służby wzbudził zamieszanie, lecz jednocześnie radość. Szatyn nie zagłębiał się w rozmowy z nikim, obiecując, że później każdego odwiedzi. W końcu stanął przed podwójnymi drzwiami, zbierając się na odwagę. Poczuł rękę Rivaille'a, chwytającą go pocieszająco za dłoń.

-Poczekam tu na ciebie- obiecał cicho niski mężczyzna, popychając lekko szatyna do przodu.

Jaeger uniósł rękę i delikatnie zapukał w drzwi, po krótkiej chwili uchylając je i wchodząc do pomieszczenia.

Pokój nie był zbyt duży, a jedynymi meblami była szafa, szafka nocna, krzesło i łóżko, na którym leżał mężczyzna o szarobrązowych włosach i bladej twarzy. Zielonooki poczuł, że ściska mu się gardło, jednak podszedł do łóżka i usiadł na krześle, stojącym tuż obok. Ostrożnie dotknął dłonią dłoni mężczyzny, który po chwili otworzył wodnisto zielone oczy.

-Eren?- zapytał słabym głosem, mrużąc oczy.

-Wróciłem do domu, tato- oznajmił chłopak, czując łzy smutku napływające mu do oczu.

Grisha Jaeger odetchnął z ulgą, widząc swojego syna.

-Dobrze cię widzieć- powiedział słabym głosem- Czułem, że wciąż żyjesz i że kiedyś wrócisz. Właśnie… W jaki sposób udało ci się wrócić?- zapytał mężczyzna. Eren spojrzał w stronę drzwi, za którymi stał Rivaille.

-Przyjaciele zadbali o to, żebym bezpiecznie dotarł do domu- odpowiedział chłopak z wymuszonym uśmiechem. Siedzieli razem rozmawiając.

-Nie zostało mi dużo czasu- powiedział nagle Grisha- Proszę, zajmij się Shiganshiną jak należy- poprosił, ściskając dłoń syna.

-Dobrze- zgodził się chłopak, przemawiając łamiącym się głosem. Kilka sekund później, chrapliwy oddech starszego Jaegera ucichł, a dłoń zaciskająca się na ręce Erena, rozluźniła chwyt.

Zielonooki chłopak wstał z krzesła i złożył ręce mężczyzny na piersi, po czym przykrył jego ciało kocem, którym był wcześniej okryty starszy mężczyzna. Spojrzał po raz ostatni na przykrytą postać i wyszedł z pokoju, kierując się następnie w stronę wyjścia z rezydencji. Musiał przekazać załodze „Okami" kilka wiadomości. Rivaille, kiedy tylko zobaczył Erena wychodzącego z pokoju, odsunął się od ściany. Nie odezwał się nawet jednym słowem; zamiast tego, podążył za szatynem.

Eren wyszedł z rezydencji. Na jego szczęście, cała załoga „Okami" znajdowała się na dziedzińcu przed budynkiem. Odchrząknął, próbując zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Po kilku sekundach, piraci zamilkli i skierowali swoje oczy w stronę Słowika.

-Chciałem wam podziękować, że pomogliście mi bezpiecznie wrócić do domu- powiedział na początku szatyn.

-Nie, żebyśmy mieli inny wybór- mruknął Jean. Jaeger zaśmiał się cicho.

-Mnie też nie będzie ciebie brakować, koniomordy- zapewnił zielonooki.

-Jak to?- zdziwił się Armin- Nie płyniesz z nami?

-Zostaję tutaj- oznajmił medyk, kręcąc głową.- Muszę się zająć tą wyspą, ponieważ nie ma tu nikogo innego, kto mógłby to za mnie zrobić.- wyjaśnił. Nastała cisza. Wszyscy spuścili wzrok, zawiedzeni tym, że właśnie tracą swojego towarzysza.- Mam dla was propozycję. Nie chcielibyście tu na stałe osiąść? Na pewno znajdzie się dla was jakaś praca…

-Naprawdę mamy taką możliwość?- niedowierzał Gunther. Eren skinął głową.

-Zastanówcie się nad tym.- poprosił i wróciło do rezydencji. Kiedy tylko zniknął za drzwiami, Rivaille popatrzył na piratów.

-Więc, jakie jest wasze zdanie na ten temat?- zapytał kapitan.

Jak zauważył, służba w rezydencji była naprawdę miła, zwłaszcza, kiedy rozeszła się wiadomość, że załoga „Okami" pomogła młodemu paniczowi wrócić do Shiganshiny, dzięki czemu nie miał większych problemów ze znalezieniem brązowowłosego medyka. Zapukał cicho i nie czekając na zaproszenie, wszedł do pokoju. Pomieszczenie było skromne, bez żadnych zbędnych mebli: tylko łóżko (swoją drogą, dość duże), szafa, szafka nocna i stolik z kilkoma krzesłami.

Hiechou z miejsca ruszył w stronę szatyna, który siedział na łóżku i tępo patrzył się w ścianę przed sobą. Usiadł cicho i położył dłoń na ramieniu chłopaka, wytrącając go z transu.

-Wszystko w porządku?- zapytał z troską w głosie brunet. Po chwili zastanowienia, zielonooki niechętnie skinął głową.- Nie kłam. Jak się czujesz?

-Sam nie wiem…- przyznał Eren- Jakoś… pusto? Nie wiem, co powinienem czuć, w końcu nie było mnie tu tak długo.

-Jeżeli chcesz, możesz płakać, nie powiem nikomu- zapewnił kapitan, delikatnie się uśmiechając.

-Nie ma takiej potrzeby- zapewnił chłopak. Siedzieli w ciszy, którą po kilku minutach przerwało ciche pociąganie nosem.

-Jesteś zupełnie jak dziecko- westchnął zrezygnowany Rivaille i przyciągnął do siebie Jaegera. Eren schował twarz w zagłębieniu szyi niższego mężczyzny. Siedzieli tak dobrą godzinę, a na zewnątrz zrobiło się ciemno.

-Eren?- odezwał się cicho kapitan. Szatyn uniósł głowę- Jutro wypływamy.

-Co? Czemu?- zapytał Jaeger, czując, jak pęka mu serce.

-Mam kilka spraw, które wymagają załatwienia- wyjaśnił Heichou- Zajmie mi to miesiąc, nie dłużej. Zostanie z tobą Mikasa i Erd, nie będziesz sam- zapewnił.

-Przysięgasz, że wrócisz?- zapytał szatyn, patrząc na starszego mężczyznę szklistymi oczami.

-Przysięgam- zapewnił Rivaille.

-Pożegnasz się ze mną, prawda?- upewnił się zielonooki. Kącik ust bruneta drgnął.

-O tak, na pewno się z tobą pożegnam- obiecał- I będzie to bardzo długie pożegnanie.

Rivaille leżał w łóżku, patrząc na twarz szatyna, wtulonego w jego nagą pierś. Monotonnym ruchem gładził brązowe, potargane włosy młodszego chłopaka. Zastanawiał się, czy Eren znienawidzi go za to, co zamierzał zrobić. Jednak Heichou nie mógł nic poradzić na to, jaki był. Niczego bardziej nienawidził niż łzawych pożegnań.

Musnął ustami nagie ramię chłopaka, a następnie ostrożnie wstał z łóżka i się ubrał. Wyszedł z rezydencji i przez chwilę patrzył na wschód słońca. Pomyślał, że będzie mu naprawdę brakowało pewnego głośnego, narwanego szatyna, który właśnie spał spokojnie w łóżku.

Może i nie wierzył w żadne siły nadprzyrodzone, jednak pomodlił się w duchu, aby ten miesiąc minął jak najszybciej.

Miał wrażenie, że coś jest nie tak. Przebudził się ze snu i powoli otworzył oczy, lecz nikogo przed sobą nie zauważył. Zaniepokoił się. Usiadł na łóżku i uważnie zlustrował pokój; był sam. Na poduszce , na której spał, leżał złoty kompas- jeden z dwóch prezentów, które kiedyś chłopak podarował Rivaille'owi. Pospiesznie się ubrał i wybiegł na korytarz.

-Coś się stało?- zapytała zaniepokojona pokojówka, widząc młodego chłopaka z bardziej niż zwykle potarganymi włosami i krzywo zapiętą koszulą.

-Gdzie są piraci?- zapytał.

-Wypłynęli- odpowiedziała kobieta. Eren mruknął szybkie „dziękuję" i popędził w stronę portu. Przy wyjściu z rezydencji Levi i Kyojin zauważyli swojego zaniepokojonego właściciela, więc czym prędzej pobiegli za nim.

Jaegera nie obchodziły dziwne spojrzenia rzucane mu przez mijanych ludzi. Dobiegł do portu w porę, aby zobaczyć statek, płynący pod czarną flagą, powoli znikający na horyzoncie. Opadł na kolana i wtulił się w psią sierść.

Czworonogi cierpliwie znosiły mokre łzy, zlepiające ich futro. Kyojin zaczął lizać pocieszająco twarz swojego właściciela.

Eren siedział w swoim gabinecie, zajęty pracą. Minęły dwa tygodnie od zniknięcia piratów, a życie w mieście na powrót toczyło się swoim zwyczajowym tempem. Miał właśnie wziąć się za spisywanie zasobów wyspy, kiedy przerwało mu nagłe wtargnięcie.

Jaeger uniósł wzrok z nad papierów. Zmarszczył brwi na widok zdyszanego, rozczochranego, przeraźliwie bladego Erda.

-Co się stało?- zapytał lekko zaniepokojony szatyn.

-„Okami"…- wydusił z siebie po chwili Jinn.- „Okami" została zatopiona. Cała załoga zginęła.

Eren miał wrażenie, że przez kilka sekund, jego serce przestało bić.

* * *

Czy w tej chwili zaczął mnie ktoś nienawidzić?


	25. Historia Poboczna

Sądząc po wczorajszych komentarzach, stwierdzam, że chapter się wam "podobał" XD. Na pocieszenie dodam, że w dzisiejszym rozdziale występuje pewien niski, wiecznie wściekły pirat.

Anim: Przepraszam, że się poryczałaś. Na pocieszenie zdradzę, że Shampain już nie raz przeze mnie ginęła (Senpai, jeżeli to czytasz, przepraszam!). Udało mi się znaleźć twój blog; jak na razie wszystko przeczytane. Czekam na ciąg dalszy.

Shampain-san: hehehehe... czyli że jesteś zła za nowinę, którą przyniósł Erd? Zabić posłańca! (albo nie, bo za bardzo lubię Erda, zeby ginął)

Pamiętacie, jak mówiłam, że niektóre chaptery są dziwne? Ten bije wszystko na głowę :)

* * *

**Chapter 25: historia poboczna- Namaluj mnie jak jedną ze swoich portowych dziewczyn**

Hanji westchnęła ciężko i oparła się brodą o balustradę. Zapatrzyła się w dół, gdzie zobaczyła Erena i Rivaille'a, toczących walkę. Jaeger zlitował się w końcu nad kapitanem i zmienił swoje żądania, po wygranym kilka tygodni wcześniej zakładzie. Heichou, chciał czy nie, zaczął uczyć szatyna walki dwoma mieczami jednocześnie.

-Hej, Mike?- zaczęła znudzona Zoe.- Heichou w końcu dotrzymał danego słowa i robi to, o co go poprosił Eren.

-Mhmm…- mruknął Zakarius, wpatrzony w horyzont po drugiej stronie bocianiego gniazda.

-Pamiętasz, że my też mieliśmy podobny zakład?- zapytała szatynka.

-Mhmm…- ponownie przytaknął blondyn.

-Co ty na to, żebyśmy my też załatwili niedokończone sprawy?- zaproponowała Hanji. Mike skrzywił się.- No dalej! Miejmy już to za sobą!

-Czego chcesz ode mnie?- westchnął mężczyzna.

-Podwędziłam ostatnio Leviemu książkę- powiedziała kobieta- Była naprawdę… dziwna. Nie wiedziałam, że nasz kapitan czyta coś takiego.

-I co w związku z tym?- zapytał znudzony blondyn. Hanji szeroko się uśmiechnęła, szczerząc zęby.

-Czy nigdy nie chciałeś zostać aktorem?

Hanji wyszczerzyła zęby do swojego towarzysza.

-Błagam, zabij mnie…- jęknął Mike.

-Nie ma tak dobrze- zaśmiała się kobieta.- Dalej, zaczynamy!

Zoe stanęła na samym dziobie statku, wkładając stopy pomiędzy szczeble balustrady i wychylając się jak najbardziej do przodu. Zakarius stanął za nią, kładąc ręce na jej talii i zwieszając głowę. Miał ochotę zapaść się pod wodę. Hanji uśmiechnęła się szeroko, czując powiew wiatru w rozpuszczonych włosach. Rozpostarła ręce i odchyliła głowę do tyłu.

-Mike! Ja lecę!- krzyknęła na tyle głośno, aby było ją wyraźnie słychać na drugim końcu statku. Blondyn ponownie się skrzywił. Pomyślał, że chyba na dość długi czas będzie miał dosyć zakładów.

Eren siedział na rufie razem z Reinerem, Jean'em i Arminem, dyskutując na temat pseudonimów.

-Na mnie nie raz wołają „Baribal"!- wypiął dumnie pierś Braun.- Jest to nazwa jednego z gatunków niedźwiedzi.

-Myślę, że dobrze do ciebie pasuje- stwierdził Jaeger.- Tak samo jak do Jean'a pasuje „Koniomordy"

-Odwal się Jaeger- syknął wysoki chłopak.

-Nie rozumiem, czemu wszyscy wołają na Christę „Aniołek"?- zapytał zielonooki.

-Bo to bóstwo!- krzyknął Armin.

-Bogini!- dodał Jean.

-Christa, wyjdź za mnie!- prawie zawył Reinier.

-Odpierdol się od mojej dziewczyny- syknęła mrocznie Ymir, która nagle pojawiła się za plecami postawnego chłopaka. Wszyscy zaczęli się śmiać.

-Heichou!?- krzyknął Eren do kapitana. Rivaille stał kilka metrów dalej, trzymając koło sterowe.- Zastanawiam się, ja jestem „Słowikiem", Reiner jest „Baribalem", Christa jest „Aniołkiem"… Kim jest Hanji?- zapytał. Brunet zapatrzył się na dziób statku, gdzie stała Zoe, wrzeszcząca na całe gardło „Mike, ja lecę!".

-Idiotką- odpowiedział zrezygnowany kapitan.- Ona jest idiotką.

Hanji była trochę zawiedziona, ponieważ jej plan się nie powiódł i Rivaille nie zareagował na odgrywaną scenkę. Postanowiła częściowo zrezygnować z prób zirytowania kapitana; zamiast tego chciała się jeszcze trochę zabawić kosztem Zakariusa.

Kiedy Rivaille był zbyt zajęty swoimi sprawami, żeby zwracać uwagę na szaloną kobietę, Zoe postanowiła zakraść się do jego kajuty, ciągnąc za sobą wysokiego blondyna.

-Wiesz, że będziemy mieli przejebane, jeżeli Rivaille się o tym dowie?- zadał retoryczne pytanie Mike. Hanji zbyła go machnięciem ręki. Podeszła do łóżka i wyciągnęła się na nim, kładąc się na boku i układając rękę za głową.

-Nie martw się o to teraz- poprosiła- Po prostu usiądź i namaluj mnie jak jedną ze swoich portowych dziewczyn.

-Hanji, co ty bredzisz?- zdenerwował się blondyn- Wiesz, że nie umiem rysować. Poza tym, jesteś pewna, że chcesz leżeć w tym łóżku?

-Czemu niby nie?- nie zrozumiała szatynka.

-Wiesz co Heichou z Erenem w nim wyprawiają?- zapytał, unosząc brew. Hanji ściągnęła brwi, zastanawiając się. Po chwili olśniło ją, o co chodziło Mike'owi. Z obrzydzeniem zeskoczyła z mebla.

-Dzięki, zniszczyłeś mi dzieciństwo- prychnęła Zoe.- Idziemy stąd- zarządziła, ruszając w stronę drzwi i ciągnąc za sobą Zakariusa.

Hanji nie ukrywała tego, że była załamana. Westchnęła ciężko i pociągnęła porządny łyk rumu z kufla, trzymanego w obu rękach.

-Co ci się stało? –zapytał Erd, zmartwiony o przyjaciółkę.

-Levi niszczy mi po kolei wszystkie marzenia.- odpowiedziała, nadymając policzki.

-Jak to?- chciał wiedzieć Gunther.

-Najpierw nie reaguje na to, jak cudnie odgrywam scenę z książki, potem pierdoli się z Erenem w swoim łóżku, przez co nie mogę poczuć się jak bohaterka książki…- wyliczała Zoe.

-Jakiej książki- zainteresował się Jinn.

-„Tajtanik"- wyznała- Znalazłam ją w pokoju Heichou.

Erd i Gunther zaczęli się śmiać.

-Co się stało?- zaciekawił się Hanji.

-Kiedyś dla żartów daliśmy ją kapitanowi na urodziny- powiedział blondyn.- Tak nam się wtedy oberwało, że lepiej nie wspominać. To właśnie od tego wziął się ten paniczny strach przed Heichou.

-Taak… To było straszne- przytaknął szatyn.- Nie wiedziałem, że kapitan ją wciąż trzyma.

-Widzę, że masz nauczkę- zauważył Mike, uśmiechając się lekko. Szarpnął za sznur sprawdzając, czy łódka jest dobrze zamocowana do podłoża. Oboje byli teraz w ładowni.

-Czego się niby nauczyłam? Nie oceniać książki po okładce?- żachnęła się Hanji.

-Tego, że powinnaś wykorzystywać lepiej przysługi, które ci są winni ludzie- odpowiedział Zakarius, uśmiechając się jeszcze szerzej. Zoe nie odpowiedziała od razu.

-Mike…? Czy wciąż mogę jeszcze cię do czegoś wykorzystać?- zapytała słabym głosem szatynka.

-Nie wiem- odpowiedział mężczyzna- To zależy od tego, czego ode mnie oczekujesz.

-W „Tajtaniku" była taka ciekawa scena w łódce- powiedziała Hanji.- Chyba nie muszę ci mówić, co bohaterowie tam robili.

-No i co w związku z tym?- dopytał Zakarius. Zoe uśmiechnęła się szeroko, wskazując brodą łódkę, znajdującą się za Blondynem.

* * *

Wszelkie podobieństwa do filmu "Titanic" nie są przypadkowe


	26. Ponowne spotkanie

UWAGA! Przygotujcie się na najdłuższe przemówienie od czasu pierwszego chaptera!

Jak byście zareagowali na to, gdybym powiedziała, że ostatni chapter mi się skasował, nic z niego nie pamiętam i nie mam go napisanego a dodatkowo wyjeżdżam w miejsce, gdzie nie ma internetu i wracam dopiero pod koniec sierpnia? Na szczęście tak nie jest a chapter 26 grzecznie sobie czekał (już od początku czerwca) w kolejce do publikacji. Jest to również najdłuższy rozdział, hura!

Shampain-san: wiem, że normalni ludzie nie wrzucają filerów w takim momencie, dodatkowo przed samym końcem. Problem w tym, że do normalności mi daleko i jestem osobą, która kocha wku...rzać innych :)

Anim: będąc poprawnym politycznie, Mike maczał palce w niszczeniu marzeń czterookiej. Mógł przecież nic nie wytykać.

Arisu: tak, cały fanfic był oparty o "black flaga" (którego osobiście pokochałam. Najlepsze ac od czasów części drugiej). W sprawie "HMS"- była to normalna nazwa Brytyjskich statków (skrót od His Majesty's Ship lub Her Majesty's Ship), dlatego postanowiłam nadać ten "przydomek" dla łajby Erwina. Szanta Erena (tak samo jak Erda) jest (prawdopodobnie) znaną szantą, lecz odkryłam ją podczas gry. Tekst "jesteśmy w ciąży" chamsko zerżnięty. Nie mogłam poradzić na to, że to tak bardzo mi pasowało do Erena i Levi'ego :)

Dobra, odpowiedź na komentarze za mną, więc teraz czas na podziękowania. Na początek, ponownie dziękuję siostrze za pomoc przy wymyślaniu (byłabym martwa, gdybym nie podziękowała, poza tym, zasłużyła na to, aby ją wyściskać z wdzięczności). Kolejną osobą będzie moja przyjaciółka Izi, któa też pomogła mi wymyślić kilka rzeczy; niestety, nie czyta tego, ponieważ nie oglądała nawet snk (poza tym, nie polubiłaby mojego otp). Dziękuję Shampain-san, EvilNekoEye, Anim i Arisu za to, że postanowiły skomentować moje dzieło. Zawsze, kiedy widzę na mojej skrzynce mail, zatytułowany "reviev" dostaję tak szerokiego uśmiechu... Dziękuję wszystkim, którzy kliknęli magiczny przycisk "Follow" lub "Favorite" albo oba :). Naprawdę miło wiedzieć, że ktoś jest zainteresowany. Chciałbym wypisać wasze nicki, ale niestety moja poczta postanowiła usunąć mi maile starsze niż tydzień. Na koniec (ale to chyba najważniejsze), dziękuję wszystkim, którzy to czytali, dobrnęli do końca i przeszli przez ten jakże długi wstęp.

* * *

**Chapter 26: Ponowne spotkanie**

Mimo, iż „Okami" odpłynęła już dawno, Eren wciąż był przygnębiony. Co prawda, nie wypłakiwał oczu w swoim pokoju, lecz kiedy się uśmiechał, jego oczy wciąż pozostawały smutne.

Jaeger musiał przyznać sam przed sobą, że pierwsze dwa tygodnie rozłąki z Rivaille'em minęły dość szybko. Szatyn miał wiele spraw na głowie, więc nie pozostawało mu dużo czasu na patrzenie w punkt przed sobą w otępieniu i tęsknocie.

Eren był naprawdę wdzięczny Erdowi za pomoc przy prowadzeniu wyspy. Co prawda, Jinn nigdy wcześniej nie pomagał w zarządzaniu rezydencją, lecz przez kilka ostatnich lat był zastępcą kapitana piratów, więc wiedział, jak poradzić sobie z ludźmi. Jego rada nie jeden raz okazała się bardzo cenna. Blondyn szybko się uczył, więc już zaledwie kilka dni wystarczyło mu, aby przyzwyczaić się do tego, że już nie pracuje z piratami, tylko ze zwykłymi mieszkańcami wyspy.

Mikasa, zaraz po powrocie, otrzymała ostrą reprymendę od swojej matki, za opuszczanie wyspy na tak długo i nie utrzymywanie żadnych kontaktów. Młoda Akerman pokornie przyjęła wszystko, co powiedziała jej rodzicielka. Teraz pracowała w straży miejskiej, utrzymując porządek w mieście, co w tamtej chwili było wymagane.

Ludzie mocno zaniepokoili się na wieść, że poprzedni zarządca, ojciec Erena, umarł. Tym większe był ich niepokój, kiedy Sinna została wygnana z Shiganshiny. Powrót młodego Jaegera z początku nie napawał mieszkańców optymizmem, lecz w końcu zobaczyli, że szatyn nie jest tyranem i stara się, aby wszystkim wiodło się jak najlepiej.

Dni mijały naprawdę szybko, aż do chwili, kiedy Eren usłyszał słowa, których najbardziej się obawiał.

Siedział wtedy w swoim gabinecie, pogrążony pracą. Westchnął ciężko, na myśl o przymusie sprawdzania wszystkich papierów. W pokoju była również Mikasa, która akurat miała przerwę i postanowiła spędzić ten czas, dotrzymując towarzystwa bratu. Oboje siedzieli w ciszy: Akerman pogrążona w lekturze, Eren zajęty załamywaniem się nad papierami.

Odetchnął ciężko i zaczął czytać dokumenty, kiedy do gabinetu wpadł Erd, blady niczym ściana.

-Coś się stało?- zapytał Jaeger, odwracając uwagę od dokumentów. Nie wiedział czemu, zaczął się denerwować. Mikasa również oderwała wzrok od książki i skupiła go na blondynie.

-„Okami"…- ledwo wydusił z siebie słowo- „Okami" została zatopiona. Cała załoga zginęła.

Eren zamarł, próbując przetworzyć to, co przed chwilą usłyszał. Zaczął się głośno śmiać.

-Masz beznadziejne poczucie humoru, Erd- wydusił szatyn, pomiędzy napadami śmiechu.

-Ja nie żartuję- odpowiedział Jinn z zaciętym spojrzeniem- Do miasta przypłynął statek kupiecki. Marynarze powiedzieli, że do któregokolwiek miasta nie popłynęli, od kilku dni wciąż słyszeli o tym, że „Okami" została zatopiona.- mówił blondyn, drżącym głosem. Szatyn spuścił głowę i chwilę milczał.

-Wyjdźcie- polecił ozięble. Mikasa i Erd bezgłośnie opuścili pokój.

Jaegre wstał z krzesła i podszedł do okna, znajdującego się za nim. Znowu zaczął się śmiać, tym razem histerycznie. Z jego oczu zaczęły cieknąc gęste łzy.

Od kiedy Eren dowiedział się o zatopieniu „Okami", czas gwałtownie zwolnił. Minuta wlekła się za minutą, godzina za godziną, dzień za dniem… Z jednej strony, praca stawała się udręką, a z drugiej pozwalała oderwać się od myśli o zatopionym statku.

Jaeger nie miał pojęcia, co powinien zrobić. Tyle możliwych scenariuszy miał ułożonych w głowie… Jednak na początku postanowił czekać. Nie miał pojęcia na co, po prostu czekać. Chciał zaczekać, aż każda myśl o zatopionej „Okami" przestanie boleć, zaczekać, aż każde wspomnienie załogi, która zginęła, przestanie przynosić ich głośne wrzaski i śmiech.

To był już miesiąc, odkąd piraci opuścili Shiganshinę. Minęło równych trzydzieści dni, podczas których Eren bez reszty pogrążył się w pracy.

Tego dnia postanowił wyjść na miasto. Miał wrażenie, że jeżeli przesiedzi kolejną dobę w swojej rezydencji, oszaleje. Był późny ranek; po ulicach chodziła masa ludzi, część robiąc zakupy, część po prostu spacerując. Szatyn błądził bez celu po uliczkach, a jego psy podążały bezgłośnie przy jego nodze.

Jaeger chciał już powoli wracać do rezydencji, kiedy zauważył panujące na rynku zamieszanie. Ludzie stali w grupkach, szepcząc zaniepokojonymi głosami.

-Czy coś jest nie tak?- zapytał podchodząc do jednej z gromadek. Starszy pan z czarnym kapeluszem na głowie skinął głową.

-Podobno w porcie są piraci- powiedział mężczyzna, wskazując głową w stronę wybrzeża.- Podobno wszyscy zeszli ze statku, lecz nie ruszyli w głąb miasta. Po prostu tam stoją i czekają.

Eren podziękował zdawkowo i pobiegł w stronę portu i rzeczywiście, panowało tam zamieszanie. Strażnicy miejscy stali półkolem, odgradzając pomost od reszty miasta. Przed nimi stała zbieranina ludzi, rozmawiających ze sobą przyciszonymi głosami. Jaeger przeczesał ręką włosy i przecisnął się między strażnikami, wchodząc na pomost. Kiedy tylko piraci usłyszeli kroki, przerwali rozmowy i spojrzeli, kto idzie w ich stronę.

Levi, który do tej pory ciągle trzymał się przy nodze szatyna, zaszczekał radośnie i wybiegł w stronę piratów. Mężczyzna na przedzie przyklęknął i zaczął targać psie futro.

Jaeger podszedł bliżej, aby przyjrzeć się przybyszom. Na widok kapitana piratów, wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze. Stał przed nim nie kto inny, niż niemalże legendarny Rivaille, zwany przez swoją załogę „Heichou", kapitan równie sławnej jak on sam „Okami".

-Hej, Eren! Zgadnij, kto wrócił!- przywitał się ktoś, przemawiając kobiecym głosem. Dość wysoka szatynka z włosami, związanymi w wysoki kucyk, wyszła na czoło piratów, uśmiechając się szeroko.- Tęskniłeś?

-Więc jednak żyjecie?- spytał, po części z ulgą, po części ze złością w głosie.

-Ano żyjemy, jak widzisz- potwierdził Gunther.- Mamy nadzieję, że twoja propozycja zostania w Shiganshinie jest wciąż aktualna?- zapytał mężczyzna. Eren zwiesił głowę i milczał chwilę, zastanawiając się. W końcu westchnął ciężko.

-Zabierzcie ich do lochu w mojej rezydencji- polecił strażnikom- Później się nimi zajmę. Kapitana zamknijcie oddzielnie.

-Żartujesz, prawda?- zaśmiał się Connie, jednak prawie natychmiast został uciszony przez miażdżące spojrzenie właściciela wyspy. Jaeger obrzucił kapitana statku wzrokiem, wyrażającym ból i wściekłość, po czym odszedł w swoją stronę.

-Nie stawiajcie oporu- polecił Heichou, wstając z kucek. Levi po raz ostatni otarł się o nogę bruneta i pobiegł za swoim właścicielem. Wszyscy piraci skinęli głowami i pozwolili się odprowadzić.

Eren siedział w swoim gabinecie, co chwila szczypiąc się po ręce. Nie, to nie był sen. Tak, cała załoga „Okami" siedziała grzecznie w lochu, w jego rezydencji. Nie, nie wiedział jeszcze, co zrobi.

Wpatrywał się tępo w widok za oknem, kiedy usłyszał pukanie do drzwi. Do pokoju weszła Mikasa z Erdem.

-Słyszeliśmy, że masz gości- zaczął Erd.- Ale czy uważasz, że dobry gospodarz trzyma odwiedzających w lochu?

W pierwszej chwili Jaeger chciał wrzasnąć, że wie co robi, lecz się powstrzymał. Westchnął ciężko i odwrócił się od okna.

-Nie wiem, co robić- przyznał.- Jestem na nich taki wściekły!

-Rozumiem, co czujesz- pocieszyła go Mikasa- Powinieneś ich wysłuchać, potem możesz zająć się Heichou.

-Przecież nic nie wspominałem o Rivaille'u…- Eren zmrużył oczy. Akerman uśmiechnęła się pocieszająco.

-Przecież i tak wiemy, że jesteś wściekły na niego, a nie na załogę- powiedział Jinn- Nie musisz nas okłamywać.

-Nie rozumiem, czemu ja was tu zatrudniam?- westchnął szatyn, kręcąc głową.

-Ponieważ bez nas byłoby tu nudno?- zaproponował blondyn, szczerząc się.

-Nieeee…- jęknął Eren- Chyba po prostu chcę mieć kogoś do odwalania brudnej roboty- zamyślił się uśmiechając się. Po raz pierwszy od miesiąca, nie był to wymuszony uśmiech.

-Dłużej się nie dało zwlekać?- zapytał z ironią w głosie Jean, kiedy tylko Eren wszedł do celi, w której byli zamknięci piraci.

-Też za tobą tęskniłem, Koniomordy- zapewnił szatyn. Usiadł na podłodze obok wejścia, opierając się o ścianę- Macie ochotę mi poopowiadać, jak wam minął ostatni miesiąc?

-Nudno- zapewnił Gunther- Nie było żadnego dzieciaka, który by się wpakował w kłopoty.

Eren zaśmiał się cicho.

-Macie jakieś plany?- zapytał.- Wiecie, czym chcielibyście się tutaj zająć?

-Na pewno coś wymyślimy- obiecał Marco. Jaeger skinął głową.

-Jak to się stało, że postanowiliście „zginąć"?- zadał kolejne pytanie szatyn.

-To był pomysł Heichou!- zapewniła Hanji na początku- Powiedział, że jeżeli upozorujemy własną śmierć, nikt nie będzie nas szukał i będziemy mogli spokojnie wrócić i się tu osiedlić.

Zielonooki skinął głową. Rozmawiał przez dobrą godzinę z załogą „Okami", wysłuchując ich relacji, dopóki nie wyrobił sobie pełnego obrazu sytuacji. Kiedy poczuł, że ma już dosyć siedzenia, oraz że dowiedział się wszystkiego, czego chciał, wstał i się przeciągnął, a następnie podszedł do drzwi z zamiarem wyjścia.

-Chyba nas tu nie zostawisz?- zaniepokoił się Jean. Jaeger pokręcił głową.

-Erd powinien jeszcze się kręcić po rezydencji. Poproście go, żeby wam przydzielił pokoje. Juto zacznę szukać wam zajęcia.

Cała załoga zawyła radośnie i tłumie wyszła z pokoju. Zielonooki opuścił celę jako ostatni, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Następnie udał się do pomieszczenia obok. Otworzył do niego drzwi i bez żadnego słowa wszedł.

Na środku stał niski brunet, uważnie obserwujący każdy ruch szatyna. Eren podszedł do mężczyzny i zatrzymał się kilka kroków przed nim.

-Dobrze widzieć, że wszystko z tobą w porządku- powiedział ostrożnie Heichou. Zielonooki uśmiechnął się słodko.

Rivaille nie spodziewał się uśmiechu. Tym bardziej był nieprzygotowany na cios, który trafił go prosto w prawy policzek. Wytrzeszczył oczy w szoku, lecz prawie natychmiast się opanował.

-Masz rację, należało mi się- oznajmił brunet. Widział, jak Eren ponownie podnosi pięść, z zamiarem uderzenia niższego mężczyzny. Heichou bez problemu zatrzymał uderzenie własną dłonią.

Jaeger zaczął drżeć, a po jego policzkach pociekły łzy. Nie wiedział, czy płakał ze szczęścia, smutku, tęsknoty, złości, czy czegokolwiek innego. Nie obchodziło go to tak długo, dopóki pewien niski brunet trzymał go w swoich ramionach.

Eren wtulił głowę w szyję kapitana piratów, wciągając w nozdrza znajomy zapach.

-Idiota- mruknął szatyn. Rivaille zaśmiał się cicho i poklepał chłopaka po ramieniu.

-Jak myślisz, znajdzie się dla mnie jakiś tymczasowy pokój?- zapytał kapitan, uśmiechając się delikatnie.

-Niestety, będziesz musiał go ze mną dzielić- odpowiedział Eren, wprost do ucha niższego mężczyzny- I nie będzie on tymczasowy.- zapewnił.- Chcesz sprawdzić, czy łóżko jest wciąż tak miękkie, jak miesiąc temu?

Rivaille, słysząc propozycję, zaczął się głośno śmiać.

Eren przeciągnął się, aż strzyknęło mu w kościach. Od powrotu „Okami" minął już prawie rok. Jak na razie, było naprawdę spokojnie, bez większych wybryków ze strony byłych piratów. Jaeger naprawdę był szczęśliwy, ponieważ każdy znalazł sobie zajęcie i własny kąt na wyspie, a rezydencja na powrót stała się trochę opustoszała, lecz to go nie martwiło.

Erd od kilku miesięcy był żonaty, lecz ciągle pomagał Erenowi w prowadzeniu wyspy, choć niedługo miała na niego spaść kolejna odpowiedzialność- ojcostwo. Gunther, Petra, Auruo, Annie, Ymir, Jean i Marco dołączyli do straży, którą obecnie dowodziła Mikasa. Wszyscy naprawdę dobrze utrzymywali porządek i o dziwo, nie wszczynali bójek. Mike i Hanji nie mogli się rozstać z wysokością, więc rezydowali w latarni, wypatrując zagrożenia, w przerwach wciąż grając w rozbieranego pokera. Reiner i Bertolt zostali stolarzami; prowadzili mały warsztat, lecz wciąż nie mogli opędzić się od zamówień. Christa postanowiła, że nadal chce leczyć ludzi, więc zaczęła pracować z miejscowym medykiem. Armin został nauczycielem, ucząc miejscowe dzieciaki; naprawdę dobrze sprawdzał się w tej roli. Sasha i Connie spełnili swoje marzenia i założyli karczmę „Pod Czarną Flagą", gdzie często spotykali się byli piraci. Jak na razie, interes naprawdę dobrze się kręcił.

Rozległo się ciche pukanie do drzwi, a po chwili do środka wszedł Rivaille, niosąc kubek, po zapachu sądząc, herbaty. Brunet odstawił naczynie na biurku i ustawił się za Erenem. Po chwili, szatyn został otoczony ciepłymi ramionami, a głowa byłego kapitana piratów znalazła się obok jego głowy. Jaeger uśmiechnął się, wtulając się w niższego mężczyznę.

Rivaille jako jedyny nie opuścił rezydencji i nie znalazł sobie żadnej pracy. Zamiast tego robił za kurę domową, co Erenowi bardzo się podobało.

Dla Heichou, pierwszych kilka miesięcy na lądzie było prawdziwą udręką. Chciał jak najszybciej wrócić na otwarte morze. W końcu całe życie spędził na statku…

Można powiedzieć, że Eren i Rivaille wspólnie dowodzili byłą załogą statku „Okami". Szatyn rozporządzał wszystkimi, kiedy byli w Shiganshinie, a brunet wydawał rozkazy, kiedy znajdowali się na pełnym morzu, płynąc na ważne spotkania. Kiedy nie wypływali, „Okami" stała bezpiecznie w porcie, jako ozdoba i strażniczka wyspy.

Ponownie rozległo się pukanie do drzwi, a do środka wszedł Erd, salutując.

-Hanji i Mike zobaczyli statek na horyzoncie- zameldował Jinn.- Piracki. Prawdopodobnie będą chcieli cumować. Jakie są rozkazy?

Eren i Rivaille spojrzeli po sobie i uśmiechnęli się szeroko.

-Wciągnąć czarną flagę!- polecili, mówiąc jednocześnie.

* * *

Dobra, ale tak szczerze: chyba nie myśleliście, że zabiłabym moją ulubioną postać, prawda? Bo... Nie zabiłabym mojego ulubionego bohatera.

Jeszcze raz dziękuję wszystkim, którzy to przeczytali. Miłego dnia i niech wiatr zawsze dmucha w wasze żagle (czy coś w tym stylu :P)

Do zobaczenia przy okazji innych fanficów (co mam nadzieję stanie się niedługo)

Atherii


End file.
